To the End
by xChloex
Summary: Taken prisoner by the order, Draco soon finds himself falling for his former enemy as sparks start to fly between him and Harry. post HBP, slash, HPDM. COMPLETE.
1. Pitying an enemy

Summary:Fleeing from the death eaters, Draco is caught by the order and forced to help Harry find the horcruxes, will they find something else instead? Post HBP, slash

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and anything related to it does not belong to me (yet)

**Chapter 1: Pitying an enemy**

Running, running, he cannot stop he will not stop. Just keep running. His heart pounding hard against his chest, he can feel it, it hurts, and he deserves it. The rain just keeps falling, mingling with his tears, soaking his clothes and his usually pristine hair. He can taste the blood on his lips, his body is bleeding, he doesn't care, he just has to keep running.

He trips over and lands in the mud, he doesn't know whether he has the energy to get up, he knows he has to, or they will find him. He lifts his head up and looks at the manor before him. Home. He laughs bitterly, this was never his home. Lifting himself up, he stumbles forward, determined to make those final steps when maybe he will be safe. For now.

Malfoy Manor, grand and royal, some outsiders may even say breathtaking. But to those who knew the truth, they saw something entirely different. The ivy that weaved in and out of the brickwork, leeched off the life within, feeding off pain. The once kept garden ran wild, surviving off the blood that rained over them. Howling winds blocked the blood curdling screams that echoed from the soul's mouths, trapped by the iron gates. History ran through it's veins as it now stands alone and neglected, shrouded in lies and betrayal.

He pushed his way through an open window, and tumbled into the room. Memories flashed through the scattered pieces of his mind. His body was burning with pain, as he collapsed to the floor. His breathing had become hard and ragged, as he looked at how empty the room was, so unlike how he had remembered it. All that was left was the smell of darkness and a broken mirror. He stared at his reflection, cut into uneven pieces, just like his life.

Crawling into the corner, he wrapped his arms around his body, clutching his legs to his chest. His body shaking with a mixture of emotions: anger, hurt, fear, loneliness…He just wished he could be back at Hogwarts, pretending as though he was normal, as though the war wasn't real, but now he knew all too well how real it actually was. Closing his eyes, he hoped to get to sleep but instead was visited by memories, the memory of why he was there.

_It was over six months since that fatal night at Hogwarts, it haunted Draco's every dream, the way Dumbledore had pleaded but Snape had still killed him. Draco wished he could have been stronger, that he hadn't took the dark mark, that he hadn't been afraid. He never wanted to become a death eater, he was no murderer, no torturer, Dumbledore had seen right through his façade. He wanted an escape he needed one._

_Severus had let him stay at his house with him for a few months, hiding him from Voldermort until it was safe for him to return to service, even though he wished he'd rather he didn't have to return. Voldermort had been furious when he found out that Draco had not done the job, but Dumbledore was dead and that was what mattered. _

"_Draco!" Severus' voice boomed throughout the house._

"_I'm in here," Draco called back from the sitting room._

_Severus came in and looked at Draco, "Voldermort wants you back at work."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He said that he doesn't care that you weren't the one that killed Dumbledore, he said he shouldn't have expected so much from you at such a young age, and if you returned he will accept you back in and probably train you himself personally. He doesn't do that often."_

_Draco paled, "Are you sure it's not just a way for him to find me and kill me."_

_Snape shook his head, "I don't think so, I think he realises that he made a mistake giving you that mission. You obviously weren't ready."_

"_I don't think I ever will be."_

"_With the Dark Lord himself teaching you, of course you will. You'll go to him tomorrow, we'll go over later what to say to him."_

_Draco stood up and looked his godfather in his eyes, "I'm not going."_

_Snape glared at him, seething, "What did you just say?"_

"_I said, I'm not going."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't want to be a death eater, I don't want to kill and torture people, I just want to be normal."_

_Snape slapped him across the face with his back hand, splitting his lip, "You don't have a choice."_

"_I disagree."_

_His godfather sneered at the blonde, "When will you finally realise Draco, you're no longer in the Hogwarts playground?"_

_The potions master whipped out his wand, and within seconds Draco was writhing on the floor, crying out in pain. Hours later, Severus finally seized the fire of hexes on his godson and let the Malfoy heir regain his breath._

"_Now will you do as I tell you?"_

_Draco stood up and gaining his balance, unnoticeably slipped his wand out of his robes, "Sev, you think you would have learned by now, I hate people telling me what to do." He had his wand raised in front of him and before the older man had time to react, he shouted, "Expelliarmus!"_

_Snape flew backwards and banged his head on the ceiling falling unconscious. Draco stared at the still body of his professor, not believing what he had done, when Snape began to make signs of waking up. Panicking, Draco ran. _

--&--

Harry rubbed his eyes wearily, staring down at the masses of paper in front of him. He had been working all day, trying to de-code maps and records that they had raided from the death eaters. The order had grown in size since Dumbledore's death, and they had, had many successful missions, many 7th years students had joined, rather then go back to Hogwarts that had re-opened with McGonagall has Headmistress.

The war was brewing outside, and more felt it each day, it was like waiting for heaven to meet hell and the divide be gone and all good and evil be released onto the earth. He hated not knowing. He was glad to have his friends around him, when he was hanging around with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus in their room, or Hermione chastising him for not paying enough attention it almost felt like he was back at Hogwarts again.

The past six months had been eventful, using Harry's knowledge of the horcruxes they had managed to find most of them, but there was still two left to find. The last one they found had been the sword of Salazar Slytherin, hidden in a deeply magical chamber under the Pacific Ocean, luckily only three of their men died, usually there was more.

Besides from missions, he also had the pressure of his training. He was trying to learn occlumency and legilmens, mostly self-taught, it was difficult and brought back memories he had tried to forget but he knew it was necessary and it always felt good once he managed to teach himself something. He was also learning extremely advanced charms, hexes, transfiguration and potions; luckily, they were easier than the occlumency and the legilmens.

Most nights he was falling to sleep before he even reached his bed, but his dreams were often plagued with nightmares, some of them even premonitions. He just wished that for once he could have a peaceful nights sleep but nothing worked, not even a dreamless sleep potion.

Harry's eyes were drooping, and his head was about to fall onto the desk in front of him, when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called weakly.

Neville stepped in, he had grown up a lot over the summer and a lot of his baby fat was gone and he had grown a few inches in height, "Erm…the alarm at Malfoy Manor has gone off, someone's on the premises. Remus wanted to know whether you want to go check it out before the ministry gets there."

Harry took a deep breath and run a hand through his hair, "Yeah, it might be some death eaters trying to retrieve something. Get a small group together, I don't want to disturb everyone if it's a false alarm."

Neville nodded in understanding and was about to leave when he stood still and turned to face Harry, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem a little tired, why don't you sit this one out?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I have to go. Dumbledore died for the light, I'm not going to just stay at home because I feel a little tired. He wouldn't have."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't want you to go knowing that it wasn't good for you," Neville replied.

Harry glared at him, "What would you know? You weren't there, you didn't see the man that had become like a grandfather to you, die right in front of your eyes, killed by a man you had come to trust and not have the power to stop it."

Neville nodded his head in agreement, "You're right, I'm sorry."

He opened the door to leave but Harry's voice stopped him, "Neville I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm sorry. I just can't seem to let that night go."

"I know what it's like, to have everyone you love and care about me took away from you, and to want nothing but revenge, but if you don't look after yourself, you are going to be no use to anybody."

Harry did not reply but just stared at the door as Neville closed it shut. He knew Neville was right, but it was just so hard, he just wanted it all over. But he would have to put it at the back of his mind for now, so grabbing his wand, he headed out of the office, not realising what he was about to face at Malfoy Manor.

--&--

The small group of aurors were stationed around the borders of Malfoy Manor, slowly approaching from each side. The moonlight grazed across the roof, skimming the top of the trees in the forgotten forest that grew behind the manor. Fortunately, the aurors were cloaked in the Manor's shadow, hidden from sight.

They began to silently filter in, wands raised, ready for any surprise attack. Carefully climbing over the scattered furniture, they started to explore the dusty rooms. Corridors once filled with lavish interiors and expensive ornaments were now bare, with only fading memories to fill them.

Aurors moved upstairs, having thoroughly checked the bottom floor, climbing the winding staircase. Harry stood still, staring at the wrecked death-eaters home, memories flashed through his mind of when they had raided the place… Muggles hanging, screaming from the torturous pain, begging for death… all engraved in his head. He could almost feel the ghosts passing through him.

"Harry!" A voice cut through the echoing silence, pulling him from his thoughts. A tall red-head came running down the stairs, it was Ron.

"What is it? Have you found something?" asked Harry, following Ron up the stairs.

"You've got to see this."

Confused Harry walked into a room at the far-end of the landing, it was empty besides from a broken mirror leaning against the wall and a figure hunched in the corner. Harry cautiously approached the mysterious person, his fingers lightly touching his wand. He crouched down besides the man (who he could now tell was) and placed his hand on his arm.

The man was startled and his head shot up, his grey eyes meeting Harry's emerald ones.

"Malfoy?" whispered Harry, shocked.

The blonde Slytherin began to shake and backed towards the wall, pushing Harry away. His face was dirty, and had tears sliding down his cheeks. "Please don't hurt me, I promise I won't run away again. I'm sorry, I'll be good, I promise. I won't run away again, please," he whimpered over and over again, it appeared as though he didn't even know who he was talking to.

"Who's going to hurt you?" asked Harry softly, trying to soothe the man in front of him.

"You're trying to trick me, I know it."

The ex-Gryffindor stared at the blonde, not been able to believe that this was the proud, arrogant Draco Malfoy that he had fought with at school, that had joined the death eaters, that had sent attempts on Albus Dumbledore's life, that had stood and watched Albus Dumbledore die, that had fled with Snape and the other death eaters. Months he had hated the thought of him, despised his existence but now all he could do was pity him.

"No one's trying to trick you Malfoy."

His head turned to Harry, looking at the familiar face when it dawned on him, "Potter?"

Harry shook his head, "Yeah, it's me. Nice to see you've come back to reality."

Draco smirked slightly when tears sprung to his eyes, "Oh merlin, I'm so sorry. I never wanted things to end up like this, I never wanted him dead."

Harry turned his head away from him, his voice turning slightly cold, "Yeah, well, that doesn't change anything."

"Are you going to send me to Azkaban?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I want you to stay with the Order, this way I get to say what happens to you and how you get questioned, not the Ministry."

"Will they allow that?"

"They won't know, nobody will know where you are."

"Does that include the death eaters?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, so unfortunately for you they can't come rescue you like they broke your father out of Azkaban"

"I don't think they would anyway, maybe to try kill me not save me."

"I don't understand."

Draco looked at him with disbelief, "I ran away, I hexed Snape and ran away. You mean you didn't know?"

"Surprisingly, we don't socialize with death eaters that much," replied Harry, sarcastically.

"I thought you had spies within their ranks."

"Like I would tell you, you're still a death eater and as far as I know, this could be a set-up."

Draco shrugged, "I should have suspected that."

"I'm going to get the rest of the aurors to take you to the Headquarters and then I'll question you properly, I wouldn't go anywhere if I was you."

Harry stood up and headed for the door when Draco called his name, he turned to face him, his eyebrows raised, waiting for him to say something.

"Potter, I know you don't like me, you probably even hate me, and I'm not exactly you're biggest fan but I want, no, need you to know, I didn't kill him, it wasn't me, I couldn't do it."

"I know you didn't, I know Snape killed him."

"How do you know?"

"I was there."

Draco fiddled with the hem of his ripped shirt, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Harry laughed lightly, "It's ironic, you haven't said sorry to me in the past six years that I've known you, and now, you can't stop saying it."

"This isn't just some school boy feud where the only thing hurt is my pride; I stood and watched a man get killed. I might be many things, but even I am not that heartless. I am not my father."

"Prove it."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Should I write more? all you have to do is click on that little button and review! **

**Muggleborn Fairy xx**


	2. Dumbledore's last wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related with it, however I do own a copy of the books, does J.K. Rowling? probably not, she wrote them, why would she need to read them?**

**Chapter 2 - Dumbledore's last wish**

Harry sat across from Draco Malfoy in the interviewing room at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody, two aurors that worked for the order, were also in the room. The room seemed bare besides from the table and chairs in the centre of the room and the magical tape recorder, but the memories from those interrogated before filled the cracks in the wall, betrayal and lies, rarely truth.

Draco looked at the three people in front of him nervously; he looked a mess compared to them. His once impeccable robes were torn and his normally slicked back hair looked liked it had not been washed in weeks. His heart was beating rapidly, he was terrified that Harry would decide he was better of in Azkaban, or worse, just leave him to be found and tortured by the death eaters.

His hands were shaking; Harry, Tonks and Moody were whispering between themselves, they hadn't yet said anything to him. Tonks and Moody got up and headed out the room, leaving him and Harry alone.

"Where are they going?" he asked.

Harry looked at him, surprised he had spoke, "They've gone to get Ron and Hermione, I want them here when I question you."

Draco's eyes widened, he was fine with it just been Harry, from experience he was the least violent of the golden trio. Ron and Hermione walked into the room, and sat on the two chairs on either side of Harry.

Ron had grown even taller since Draco had last seen him, his hair was now skimming his shoulders and his body seemed a lot more toned under his t-shirt. Hermione's hair was less bushy, now gentler curls and she had slimed out to have a mature figure.

"Malfoy, I'm gonna ask you some questions, I'd advise you answer all of them."

He nodded, "Okay."

Hermione asked the first one, "Malfoy, have you had any contacts with any death eaters?"

"Yes."

Ron asked next, "Are you a death eater?"

"erm…well…I guess."

"It's a simple yes or no."

"Then yes."

"Do you have the dark mark?" asked Harry.

Draco slid one arm of his robe off, and revealed the mark on his forearm and smirked, "But you already knew that."

"Do you have any contact with death eaters anymore?"

"No, I don't."

"Why?" asked Hermione, genuinely curious.

"I never wanted to become a death eater, I just didn't have a choice. It was worse than I ever thought it would be, I didn't realise just how bad it was. I couldn't do any of that stuff they did, I just wasn't that cruel. After that night, when I went to stay with Severus, I thought I never had to go back, but then he told me I had too. I wasn't going to do it again, so I ran away."

"Where did you go after the night Dumbledore died?" asked Ron, unmoved by Draco's story.

"Did you not listen weasel?"

"Malfoy," warned Harry.

"Sorry, I was with Severus Snape."

"Did you have any involvements in the many attempts made on Dumbledore's life?"

"Yes, I was the one behind them."

"Why?"

"Because that was my order."

"And who made that order?" asked Harry.

Draco looked at him with disbelief, "Who do you think? Voldermort."

"Have you had contact with Voldermort?"

"Y-yes."

"When?"

"During death eater meetings, when I got my dark mark, to get orders, I dreaded it every time."

The trio nodded and stood up and left the room for a minute, Draco could hear hushed voices outside, but he didn't know what they were saying.

The three Gryffindors huddled outside the door, "Well, do you think he's telling the truth?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, surprisingly I feel sorry for him."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, even I can't help but think he's telling the truth, but that doesn't change the fact he was a death eater, tried to kill Dumbledore, and tortured us for years."

"I know," replied Harry, "But he knows a lot about the death eaters, he grew up around them, he could really help us."

"Do you want to make a deal with him?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, he helps us and we'll help him, keep him safe from the death eaters and stuff."

"Harry, you can't seriously be thinking about this?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I am," he replied, turning to go back into the room.

"But why?" asked Ron, not getting the logic behind it.

"Because it was what Dumbledore would have wanted."

Finally they came in and sat down again, Harry leaned forward and looked straight into Draco's eyes. Fear, curiosity and pain swam in his eyes like fish in an ocean of sliver, drowning, begging for help.

"Listen Malfoy, we believe everything you say, and we're going to offer you a deal. We let you stay here, at the order, protected from death eaters and the ministry, in return for you helping us against the death eaters."

"What do you mean? Helping you?"

"You know how the death eaters work, you know the members, their weaknesses and strengths, the layout of their houses, where they meet…everything. You going to tell us it all, help us with missions, anything we ask."

Draco contemplated it, "As long as the death eaters never find out because then I'll definitely be at the top of their assassination list."

"And that would be bad?" asked Ron, sarcastically.

Harry ignored the comment, just looking at Draco, "Well?"

He nodded, "Okay."

--&--

Grimmauld Place looked better than it had when the order first started using it as its headquarters, the portrait of Sirius' mother had been replaced with a collage of pictures of everyone that had fought and died for the order, Sirius, Dumbledore and Harry's parents at the centre.

The corridors had been redecorated and many abandoned rooms had been turned into offices and more bedrooms. Most of the bedrooms had been turned into dormitory style rooms, and the majority order members had been allocated a room and a bed, some had their own room though.

Harry guided Draco through many hallways until finally he came to a room, he opened the door and walked in, Draco followed. A large oak bed stood in the middle of the room, the beddings and the drapes were a dark, Slytherin green, a wardrobe and a desk faced it and another door stood in the corner, on the left side of the bed.

"This is where you'll be staying, it's green, like Slytherin, so I thought you would like it," said Harry, turning to face the blonde.

Draco looked at him, surprised, "Thanks. I thought I'd be staying in dungeons or something."

This time Harry looked at him shocked, "That's just degrading, it things like that, that separates us from the death eaters. But we also don't actually have any if we wanted to, so…There is an en-suite bathroom through that door, I don't think it would be advisable if you shared a bathroom with other people, I don't want anyone been hexed or anything."

Draco looked hurt, "I wouldn't harm anyone if that's what you're thinking."

"It wasn't, I was thinking more of you being hexed. Some order members probably aren't going to like this arrangement and will probably try getting some sort of revenge, especially Ron. He really needs Anger Management classes."

Draco couldn't help but nod in agreement, "Yeah, I know. I've been on the receiving end of that anger quite a lot of time, as well as the rest of the weasel crew's anger."

Harry glared at him, "It comments like that, that gets them angry. I would stop saying that if I were you, this is not Hogwarts anymore, where we are all just students and the teachers are the ones in charge. I'm in charge now, and trust me; I will not fall out with Ron for hexing you, or anyone else in that matter."

Draco nodded in understanding, although he wasn't happy about it, "Okay, as long as I get to retaliate."

Harry smirked at him, "With what wand?"

Draco glared at him, "I might as well as handed myself into the death eaters."

"You know where the door is," replied Harry, when Draco didn't move he carried on talking, "I didn't think so. I suggest you take a shower Malfoy, the wardrobe is charmed so as soon as you touch it any clothes you own will appear in it."

"Cool."

"Hermione's idea. Dinner is at seven in the dining room, but I would get there about half six if you want to avoid a scene."

Draco smirked, "I'm a Malfoy, of course I want to make a scene."

"Not this kind of scene. I'll see you at dinner Malfoy."

"Thanks," Draco replied, Harry nodded, both knowing the deeper meaning it had.

The door shut as Draco sat on the edge of the bed staring at the wall. The subtle striped pattern on the wall bore in to his mind, like cell bars, in his new prison. His freedom was gone and he was about to betray the only thing he had ever know, how had he been reduced to this?

Needing to wash the feelings away, he headed towards the bathroom. Using the muggle contraption, he locked the door behind him and turned on the shower. Stripping of his clothes, he stepped into the shower; he let the boiling hot water wash over him, cleansing him and mingling with the falling tears.

--&--

Harry stood in front of a room full of order members; they all looked up at him expectedly, wondering why he had called an emergency meeting. He steadied his breathing, hoping the reaction from the rest of the order wasn't too bad.

"Well, most of you know, last night the alarm went off at Malfoy Manor and a small team of us went to check it out. There we found Draco Malfoy on the run from death eaters," announced Harry.

Whispers started flying around, few knew of the full story of Draco's involvement in Dumbledore's death but most knew he had some sort of part in it.

"Quiet!" shouted Moody, over the noise.

Harry shot him a grateful look, "We brought him back to the order where we later questioned him, and we concluded that he was telling the truth. He is to stay at the order headquarters where he will help us with our missions in return for us protecting him from the death eaters and the ministry."

"You can't be serious!" shouted Fred Weasley.

"Harry, he can't be trusted," Lavender called out.

"He's a Malfoy," Ginny stated, as many other Order members started to protest.

Harry sat down and put his head in his hands, trying to block out the shouts around him, it was going worse than he had expected. Voices were swirling in his head, keeping his mind captive, not letting it escape. He didn't know how he was going to calm them down, when a familiar voice started shouting for them all to shut up. Harry looked up and saw Ron stood on a chair. Everyone began to settle down and looked at the red-head expectedly.

"I know no one is happy that Malfoy is staying here, but Harry did it for a reason, and I trust Harry. Now no one hates Malfoy as much as I do, but even I couldn't deny that he was telling the truth, this may be a big mistake, but we'll learn from it. So shut up and deal with it."

Ron got off the chair and looked at Harry who was staring at him with raised eyebrows, Ron looked sheepish and shrugged as he made his way over to his best-friend.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"It was nothing," he replied modestly, although deep down Harry knew it was everything.

--&--

Draco stared at the door in front of him, his eyes burning an invisible hole in it, trying to imagine the scene that lay ahead of him. The clock chimed half past six, the vibrations flowing through him, sending his heart pulsing faster as though they were electrical shocks.

He wrapped his hand around the door handle; he felt his palm burn, a warning. He pushed the door open and stepped into the room; everyone's eyes fell upon him, most of them glaring. He could feel the hate radiating of them, like a Tsunami, tearing him apart and destroying his strength.

The air was tense. He slowly closed the door behind him but didn't move further into the room, he stayed rooted to the spot, his shoes moulding into the floor. He just wanted them to stop staring at him, as though searching for his soul, only to choke it until its life was sucked out of it once they found it.

The awkward silence was broke when a short, plump women came scurrying from out of the kitchen and spotted Draco, "Draco, dear, I wondered whether you would join us for dinner," greeted Mrs Weasley warmly, coaxing him to come closer with her hand. "Let me introduce everyone."

Draco moved further into the room and stood next to Mrs. Weasley, feeling safer next to her, she was the only one who didn't seem hostile towards him.

"This is Remus," she said, gesturing towards the werewolf, Remus looked up and smiled.

"Hello Professor," Draco acknowledged his ex-teacher.

"And this is Fred, George and Ginny, but you probably already know them."

"More like their fists," muttered Draco so nobody heard him, they just continued to glare at him.

"And these are my other sons, Charlie and Bill, and Bill's wife Fleur, you might have already met her," they nodded in Draco's direction, although it was reluctantly.

"This is Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Neville," she gestured to the small group of teenagers but they didn't respond.

"Yeah, I already know them," Draco stated quietly, but most heard him.

She came to the end of the table, "Of course you know Ron, Hermione and Harry. Well that's it, there is usually more but most are visiting their families, most do after a dangerous mission."

Draco nodded, as he was led to a seat in front of Harry, and he sat down. He looked over at the raven-haired boy in front of him, it had been the first time he had properly looked at the boy-who-lived since they had met at Malfoy Manor. He had grown a lot over the past few months and his body was more toned than he had remembered, probably through the amount of training he does. His hair was still untameable, and he still wore the same glasses he had wore in Hogwarts – some things would never change.

After a short time Mrs. Weasley returned and put a plate of hot food in front of him, his mouth watered at the sight of good food, he hadn't had a decent meal since he had left Hogwarts.

"Now don't you be afraid to eat all of that, and if you want more just ask," she smiled at him and hurried off back to the kitchen.

Draco picked his knife and fork up and looked up to see most glaring at him, he sighed, this was going to be a long dinner.

* * *

Well how was this chapter? Please review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...Thanks if you reveiwed for the last chappie, you're fab! Sorry for the long update, I've had my sats which luckily finished today (yey!) so not had much time to write. I would appreciate it if you could tell me pairings you like just so when I'm writing I know who's with who, but I can't think of any pairings so it would be helpful. Thanks!

Muggleborn Fairy xx


	3. Understanding

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry potter for he would have dumped Ginny and gone off with Draco at the end of half blood prince, but he didn't**

**Chapter 3 - Understanding**

_A sea of black, fire burning, cold chanting, red eyes. Draco stood before Voldermort, death eaters surrounding them, whispering their dark magic. He could feel their words seeping through his skin, into his veins, tempting him to succumb to its power. He fought against it like a disease trying to eat away and blacken his soul. _

"_You can feel it Malfoy, can't you?" Draco could feel Voldermort's breath on his ear, hissing his words, "You can feel the power we possess, you can have that Malfoy, just like the rest of us."_

_Draco shivered with revulsion, he didn't want that power, he didn't want this. He could feel his blood been infected, he tried so hard to fight it, he wasn't going to end up like this!_

"_Second thoughts Malfoy?" asked Voldermort when he got no reply, "You could take the place of your father, you have the potential to be so great. Do you want this?"_

_Draco looked up and locked eyes with his father, they were cold, they held no love, no pride, just fear and expectance._

_Voldermort repeated himself, "Do you want this?"_

_Draco choked back tears, his throat was swelling up as he nodded._

"_Good," Voldermort smirked as he nodded to a fellow death eater._

_Draco cried out in pain as he felt his left forearm burn, the fiery sensation set his blood on fire, travelling around his body and through his heart, bursting his veins. Finally, the pain stopped as he looked at his arm and saw he was branded with the dark mark. _

Draco woke up, panting and sweating. His heart was still breathing rapidly and somehow tears had mingled with the sweat, his body was shaking with fear. Needing a glass of water, he got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Not planning to try run away are you?" The voice startled him as he entered the kitchen. It was Harry.

He shook his head, "I came to get a glass of water."

Harry looked at the clock on the wall, "At half 3 in the morning?"

"I had a bad dream."

Harry nodded as the blond got a glass and turned the tap on, "What about?"

Draco paused and went to reply before closing his mouth and ignoring the question. He sat down with his water, facing Harry.

"What about you? I would have though the golden boy would have needed his beauty sleep?"

"Same as you, bad dreams, though I don't think they're quite the same," replied Harry, sipping what looked like a cup of Hot Chocolate.

"You might be surprised Potter."

"Oh, do you possess Voldermort's body in your dreams and torture and murder innocent people too?" asked Harry sarcastically.

The blonde blushed, "Sorry, I thought you dreamt about what Voldermort did to you."

"I wish."

The pair fell into a comfortable yet awkward silence, both drinking their drinks, absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Mine was about when I got the dark mark," whispered Draco, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"My dream, it was about when I got the dark mark," explained Draco.

"Oh."

Silence enveloped them again, until Harry got up from the table and putting his cup in the sink headed back to his bed. It wasn't long until Draco headed back to his own.

--&--

Harry woke to a tapping at the window; slowly he opened his eyes to see a large brown owl peeking through at him. It was a ministry owl. Reluctantly Harry dragged his body from his bed, and pushed the window open. The owl flew in and dropped a letter upon the bed and left.

Curious as to what the ministry had to say he picked the letter up and broke the seal:

_Mr Potter,_

_I have some grieve news that I thought you and the order might find interesting to know…_

--&--

Rain was lashing at the windows, thunder echoing through the dark hall as Draco made his way to Harry's office. He knocked on the door and heard a small 'come in'. He stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"Molly said you wanted to speak to me about something, is there a mission you want me to help you with or something?" asked Draco.

The golden trio passed hesitant looks between each other, all three looking slightly nervous, the feeling passed on to Draco.

He laughed nervously, "What's going on?"

"Malfoy, I got a letter from the ministry this morning…I'm so sorry Malfoy."

"Why, what happened?"

"It's your mum…she was found dead late last night."

The words echoed through Draco's mind, the world around him froze in shock. Tears burned the corners of his eyes, but he let them burn because he would not let them fall, he would not show his weakness again. His heart ached with guilt.

"Because of me," he whispered, it was barely audible.

Hermione shook her head, "No, this isn't your fault Malfoy."

He smirked bitterly, "Save me the pity Granger, you all know that she got killed because I ran away."

They looked at the floor, avoiding his eyes, they knew it was true, but none of them would admit it.

Taking a deep breath, Draco walked out the room. The rain continued to hit at the window, but the thunder seemed quieter as he collapsed onto the floor, tears streaming down his face, his body shaking with pain, "I'm so sorry mum."

--&--

Later that evening, Remus was sat in Sirius' own room, flicking through old photo albums, when he saw a glimmer of blonde hair past the door.

"Draco!" he called out, the blonde retraced his steps and pushed the door open.

"Hi Professor, I mean, Remus."

"Come in Draco," the werewolf said, gesturing towards the armchair on his right. Draco hesitated before seating himself besides his ex-teacher.

"I heard."

Draco knew what he meant.

"In a way I'm glad Sirius isn't here, Narcissa was the only one of his family he got along with, she was more like a sister."

"Black meant a lot to you didn't he?" asked Draco, looking at the photos in Remus' hand.

Remus nodded, "He was my only best-friend left, it hurt more than when he went to Azkaban because then I had the option of denial."

They sat in a nostalgic silence, thinking of those they lost, the people they would never see again.

"What is it you want to ask me Draco?"

The Slytherin looked surprised, "How did you…"

"One of the few perks of being a werewolf, I can sense certain emotions," Remus replied, winking at him.

Draco smiled slightly, "You went to school with my parents didn't you?" Remus nodded. "I was just wondering, what were they like? Were they ever in love?"

"Surprisingly yes, your mother was the only Black that people actually got along with, besides from Sirius, she hung out with all types of people regardless of their bloodline, she was beautiful, intelligent and then there was Lucius. Most people feared him; it was common knowledge that he was a death eater though he never admitted it, he would hex people, shout insults, he didn't have friends just acquaintances yet he loved your mother, I think she was the only person he ever did love. She loved him back, we never knew why, maybe he showed her a side that no one else got to see, but she did love him."

"When I was growing up, I can't really remember them being in love. I have a few memories from when I was younger when they were happy. What went wrong?"

Remus shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think they ever stopped loving each other, I just think reality made them face the truth, but they did love each other Draco. Your dad was so protective of Narcissa, I actually think he would have sacrificed his life for her and that is saying something."

Then Remus began to chuckle. "What's funny?" asked Draco.

"I remember this one time in our seventh year when for a dare, James, Harry's dad, kissed Narcissa. Of course, she laughed it off, but it got around the school and eventually back to Lucius, who was extremely pissed off. He grabbed James when he was coming out of the great hall after dinner and punched him in the face."

"What did James do?"

"Punched him back, the sight of Lucius Malfoy with a bloody nose is a sight I will never forget. Then Nott and Lestrange joined in, so naturally so did Sirius and me. But then it didn't stop there, it ended up between a massive fight between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Remus nodded, "Some were duelling, others were fist-to-fist fighting. Eventually the professors pulled us all apart, nobody even knew why we were all fighting. When McGonagall asked, Lucius said because James had kissed Narcissa, he then said it was for a dare and it didn't mean anything. They both got like 2 weeks worth of detention and 50 points from each house, and there was a curfew for both Gryffindors and Slytherins, nobody regretted it though."

"What did my mum say when she found out?"

Remus laughed lightly, "She thought it was romantic, Lily, Harry's mum, however didn't forgive James for a week, mainly for the kissing thing."

"It sounds fun."

"Surprisingly it was."

Draco was about to ask about some more memories when Molly stepped into the room, "I just thought I would tell you that Dinner is ready."

"Thanks Molly," replied Remus, standing up, "You coming Draco."

"I think I'll just go to my room, I'm not that hungry."

Remus nodded, "Okay."

Draco was about to head to his room when he called Remus.

"What is it Draco?"

"Thank you, and not just for the story but for not pitying me, I've had enough of that these past few days."

Remus smiled, "I know what you mean."

They both parted, Remus for dinner and Draco to his room.

--&--

That night Harry was sat at the kitchen table again, drinking his hot chocolate, mulling over the dream he had just fitfully awoke from when he heard the door creak open. He knew who it was. They walked over to the sink to get a glass of water when Harry's voice stopped them.

"There's some Hot chocolate in that pot if you want some."

"Thanks," replied Malfoy, pouring himself some.

They sat across from each other, neither willing to speak first.

"I dreamt of when Voldermort told me I had to kill Dumbledore or he would kill my mum," whispered Draco, breaking the silence. "You?"

"I doesn't matter," replied the brunette, staring at his nearly empty cup.

"I tell you, you tell me. Isn't that how it goes?"

Harry hesitated, "I saw Voldermort killing your mum."

Draco paled a little bit, "Oh."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, oh."

* * *

Another chapter! Hope you liked it...more night-time conversations to come, I know they didn't say much but they still don't like each other remember, it's more mutual understanding...Still don't know what other pairings so I would love to know some pairings that you like!

Muggleborn Fairyxx


	4. Red Roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...yet (insert evil laugh)**

**Chapter 4: Red roses**

It had been a month since Draco's mum had died, a month since Draco and Harry had started their late night conversations. They didn't say much to each other, they both knew why they couldn't sleep, it was more if a mutual understanding between them. They would sit there, maybe share what their nightmares were about, and then silence, but everything ends.

Harry was already sat down at the table, drinking his cup of hot chocolate when Draco walked in. He got his hot chocolate and sat across from him. Same old routine.

"Potter."

Harry's head snapped up and the sound of his name, "What?"

Draco hesitated to speak, then shook his head, "It's nothing."

Harry gave the Slytherin a confused look before returning to his drink.

--&--

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Fred and George were sat in the strategy room, around a 3D projection of the Riddle Manor. Over the past month that Draco had been prisoner at Grimmauld Place, he had been helping the order get a thorough picture of the structure of Riddle Manor and the different way in and out of it, particularly ways that they wouldn't get noticed.

"So you're telling me that we can get into Voldermort's private chambers through the roof?" asked Fred, looking at Draco.

"That's what I said," replied the blonde.

"Surely he must have people patrolling up there."

"That's what you thought about the forest near it but he didn't."

"I think he's just leading us into a trap," suggested George.

The look on some of the others showed that they had the same thought.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Draco, "Why would I want to help Voldermort?"

"To get back into his good books, if you managed to capture Harry Potter and a load of major Order members, you would be his favourite despite past events," Ron answered.

"Ronald!" reprimanded Hermione, "You know that's not true."

"He hasn't done anything to make us think otherwise," said Ginny, not wanting this to turn into an argument.

"He told us the truth about everything else," reasoned Harry. "Now I don't care if you don't trust him, because I don't either. But right now, we're clinging to shreds of hope, so I have no choice but to believe him."

Everyone went silent, seizing any doubts they had. Draco shot Harry a thankful look, who surprisinglysmiled slightly in return.

--&--

Severus was pacing, it had been over a week since he had heard anything about Draco. He knew now that no matter what happened if Voldermort got hold of Draco, he would kill him. It was his own fault, he gave him a chance but he disobeyed him instead. Whatever happened to Draco now, didn't bother him anymore.

Voldermort had sent for him, he didn't know why. He didn't want to go, he knew that. If Voldermort sent for you, it was never good.

He stepped into the fireplace and throwing the floo powder into the flames, he shouted, "Riddle Manor!"

Eloquently stepping out of the ancient fireplace, Snape put his death eater mask on and headed up the stairs to where Voldermort's chamber was. He knocked on the door and waited. Another death eater came to the door and let him in.

The room was flooded with black robes and black masks, they all looked the same, as though they didn't have there own lives and there own families. Each were individuals but when they stepped in that room they become another death eater, just one blank face out of hundreds.

"Severus, I wondered when you would be joining us," came a hissing voice from the dark corner.

"My Lord," replied Snape, "I was sent for?"

"Ahh yes, I have a surprise."

"Oh, is it to do with Draco?"

Voldermort smirked, "Sort of."

A crowd of black cleared to show a black haired woman tied to the chair. Narcissa Malfoy.

"Meet Mrs. Malfoy, I believe she's very dear to little Mr. Malfoy's heart, isn't that so?"

Snape couldn't stop looking at Narcissa, her hair was falling over her face but he could still see the tears, he could still feel the terror, "My Lord, if Lucius were to find out, he would be furious, I'm sure there are other ways."

"Lucius will have to understand, I'm sure he will know that there is a bigger picture here."

"I'm not sure my Lord, we may lose his alliance," argued Snape, but trying not to offend the creature before him.

"Lucius is cleverer than that."

"Please my Lord, we can think of a better way than this."

"Don't argue with me Severus, it's not in your nature. Do you understand?"

He didn't answer, he just looked into Narcissus' eyes, she was pleading with him, tears unshed burnt her eyes, haunting him, begging him, loving him…

_Narcissa stared into Severus' eyes, her hand slowly caressing his cheek, "We can't."_

"_I know," Snape replied, wishing it didn't have to be this way._

_She pressed her lips to his, lingering for a moment, trying to remember the feeling. _

"_I love you, but I need to be with Lucius."_

_Severus nodded in understanding, "I know. I just want to know, what does he offer you that I don't?"_

_She smiled bitterly, "memories, Severus, memories."_

"Severus, do you understand?"

He took one last look in her eyes before replying, "I understand."

--&--

Draco and Harry sat across from each other, in silence as usual. Draco kept staring at the Gryffindor in front of him contemplating whether to ask him something. Harry could feel the ex-death eaters stare, he looked up and met those grey, stormy eyes.

"Did you want something?" asked Harry.

"Erm…yeah actually." Harry raised his eyebrows expectedly. "What was it like?"

"What was 'what' like?"

"Knowing that if it wasn't for you, your parents probably would still be alive."

Harry glared at him, "What kind of question is that!"

"I was just wondering, I mean how do you get over something like that?"

Harry stood up, "You have no right to ask me something like that!"

Draco looked shocked, "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yeah, well you did!" He placed his cup in the sink and stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

Draco sighed and put his head in his hands, "I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I?"

--&--

_Draco sat across from his mum, her body was pale and fragile, but her hair was an even darker black. Her eyes now shone with a blood red colour, burning at Draco's soul._

"_Look what you did to me," she seethed. "I'm dead because of you, just because you didn't do what you were told. Selfish brat, always were, the consequences are a bit more serious now then they used to be, no more hexes and curses, now its 'avada kedevra's'."_

_Draco was kneeling in front of her, tears bleeding from his eyes, "I'm so sorry…mum I never wanted them to hurt you…I love you…you were the only thing I had in this world…"_

_She slapped him hard across the face and sneered, "Pathetic, wallowing in your own self pity, it's always about you isn't it Draco, never anyone else. Your father and I could have been happy if it wasn't for you, you destroyed everything!" _

_Draco held onto her tightly, "Please don't go again…please, I need you..."_

_She pushed him away, "I don't care, because I don't need you."_

Draco awoke shivering, his blonde hair stuck to his face with sweat and the green, silky sheets pooled on the floor, thrown off during his fitful dream. Sunlight streamed through the windows, peeping through the gaps in the drapes.

Shakily, Draco sat up and took the glass of water from his bedside table, letting the cool, refreshing water flow down his throat, sore from crying. He could hear commotion from downstairs, he knew he would have to get up soon, he really didn't want to, but then even his reality was better than the dreams he had.

The image of his mother stayed in his mind, he knew that she wouldn't blame him and that she had loved him, but why did she say those things to him…_It was just a dream…_he kept reminding himself, but her blood red eyes wouldn't leave him.

--&--

It was midday before Draco finally joined the rest of the order. Reluctantly he entered the kitchen where group of people sat around, laughing and joking, no one had even noticed he had entered except a pair of emerald green eyes.

He lowered his head, he didn't want to see Harry, not after last night's conversation. Carefully avoiding his stare, he headed towards where Remus was sat; he was one of the only people he got along with.

The werewolf turned to see Draco at the sound of footsteps, "Draco, it's good to see you up, we let you have a lie in today, we had a few new arrivals this morning and we were getting caught up. Didn't Harry tell you we were expecting people?"

Draco shook his head, "No."

The conversation had seized since the rest of the group had noticed Draco's arrival.

"Let me introduce everyone," said Remus cheerily, though even he couldn't help but notice the tension that was in the air whenever Draco was around. "Well, this is Oliver Wood, you should remember him from being Gryffindors' quidditch captain, and this is Lee Jordan, he used to commentate the quidditch games."

"Yeah I remember," muttered Draco, everyone heard.

"And finally Blaise Zabini," smiled Remus.

"Blaise!" shouted a shocked Draco, staring open mouthed at his friend.

The fellow Slytherin chuckled slightly and started to babble, "Hey Drake. I was wondering when you would come down, quite surprised when I found out you were here, I mean I know you were never death eater material but I never thought you would actually get up the courage to leave them. You are a Slytherin after all, not a Gryffindor. Talking about Slytherin and Gryffindors, I hoped you would make an appearance soon, it gets a bit daunting being the only Slytherin surrounded by Gryffindors."

"Do you ever just shut up?" asked Draco, glaring. "What are you doing here?"

"He's part of the order," answered Remus. "I take it you two know each other pretty well."

"Yeah," replied Blaise. "I mean did you really think that he just talked to Crabbe and Goyle. They're not exactly great if you want to have an intelligent conversation."

Draco was still stuck on the 'Blaise being part of the order' thing, "Since when have you been a supporter of the light?"

The dark haired Slytherin sighed, "Drake…"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever…anyway, I've always been a supporter of the light, and since what happened at the end of last year I decided to take an active role."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Draco, oblivious to everyone else around them.

"Sorry Draco, but your dad is Voldermort's bitch." Some people couldn't help but smile at this.

"He's not his bitch."

"Fine then, your dads Voldermort's Best bud, but whatever he is, I couldn't take that chance."

Harry stepped in between them, "As sorry as I am to break up this reunion, we do have work to do. Nice to have you back Zabini."

The order began to filter out, some to do paperwork, others to get back to the ministry, some to catch up on training.

Blaise lingered for a few moments next to Draco, "You do understand don't you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I probably should have done the same, and then maybe I wouldn't be a prisoner. It's better than dead I suppose."

Blaise smiled sadly at him, "I least you have me here for a while. I better go; I have lots of paper work to do."

Finally, Draco was stood by himself in the kitchen, time still catching up. Clearing his thoughts, he decided to get himself some breakfast; it looked like Harry didn't want his help that day…

--&--

Hermione was pacing, no body had heard from Harry since midday when Draco had come down, she asked everyone if they knew where he was, she had checked everywhere in the house, looked to see of he had any meetings. He was gone.

She was about to send a letter to the ministry asking whether he was there when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called.

Draco cautiously opened the door and stepped into the room, "I was wondering whether you needed any help."

She sighed running a hand through her brown curls, "No thanks Malfoy."

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice surprisingly concerned.

She hesitated before speaking, "Nobody's heard from Harry since you came down, I can't find him anywhere."

Draco didn't reply, but his eyebrows were furrowed as if he were in deep thought, when he did finally speak he asked, "Where would he go if he was concerned about something maybe to do with his parents?"

"Their graves maybe."

"Where's that?"

"Godrics Hollow, why?"

Draco shook his head, "I think I might know where Harry is."

Hermione looked at him with confusion.

"Do you know where Remus is?" he asked.

"The library I think."

He smiled at her, "Thanks." Before running off in the direction of the library.

--&--

Startled, Remus looked up at the blonde breathing deeply before him. He gestured to the seat next to him, but Draco waved it off.

"I need to ask you a favour."

Remus put down the book he was holding and curious he asked, "What's the favour?"

"Could you take me to Godrics Hollow, I don't have a wand or anything, being a prisoner, and I think that's where Harry is. I said something last night that I really shouldn't have and I need to apologise."

"What did you say?"

"It doesn't matter, please could you?" His grey eyes pleading with the werewolf.

Remus caved, "Okay, but no tricks Draco, I'm putting my trust in you."

The Slytherin smiled, "Thanks."

--&--

Remus and Draco landed on bright green grass, fields and fields of it lay around them. Beautiful flowers: lilies, roses, bluebells, sunflowers sung around them, whistling with the tune of the wind. Such peace, such beauty, yet such bad memories.

Alone stood two gravestones, in the distance were the ruins of a house, the only sign of the murder that had happened there over 16 years ago. A tall brunette kneeled in front of the graves, his body shaking in what could only be deceived as tears.

Draco slowly approached him, turning to his companion he whispered, "Remus, you go back. I'll be fine, trust me, I won't do anything."

Remus eyed him suspiciously before disappearing.

Draco continued to make his way towards his former enemy, trying not to alert him to his presence. Guilt filled him, weighing him down, making each step closer even harder. Finally, he stood still besides the boy-who-lived and gently kneeled down beside him. Harry did not acknowledge his presence.

"I'm sorry."

Harry looked up, desperately trying to wipe his tears, he did not want to show any weakness, especially not to the blonde next to him, but a pale hand stopped him.

"Cry, it doesn't make you weak, only human. You have a right to be upset after what I said, I'm sorry…"

Harry lowered his head before meeting Draco's stormy eyes, "I used to blame myself, think that maybe if I hadn't been born they would still be alive, deep down I know it wasn't true, sometimes it seems easier to blame yourself. Now I know that it wasn't my fault, sometimes I don't even think it was Voldermort's, maybe it was just fate."

"What changed your mind?"

"Seeing their graves, knowing how they fought for the order. They probably would have died anyway, I was just an excuse, everything happens for a reason right?"

Draco looked at him in awe, "You make it sound so easy."

Harry shook his head, "It's not easy, if anything it's harder. We all so desperately want to blame someone, who would I blame. Pettigrew, for betraying their trust? Voldermort? Sirius, for changing secret keeper? Myself? I could hate everyone but that wouldn't get me anywhere, it would eat away at me. I haven't got time for self-pity or self-doubt, I've got a war to fight and more importantly win."

Harry stood up and plucked a deep red rose from the flowers surrounding the grave, he held his hand out to Draco, "Take my hand; I want to show you something."

Curious, Draco stood up and took the other boy's hand, "Where are we going?"

"Close your eyes."

Draco slowly closed his eyes, feeling a strange sensation of safety. He felt his body been lifted of the ground and pulled, finally his feet were back on the ground.

"Open your eyes," whispered Harry as Draco peeled them open.

They were stood on top of a hill, a large forest lay at the bottom and Malfoy Manor lay in the distance behind it.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Turn around."

The blonde let go of Harry's hand and turned around to see a pure white grave, standing alone. There were no flowers, no gifts. It was bare.

Draco approached it and traced the name upon it: _Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry passed him the blood red rose he had plucked from his parent's grave. Draco placed it in front of his mother's gravestone, the red contrasting with the white. A single tear fell from his eye and landed on the flower's petal.

He turned and faced Harry, "Thank you."

* * *

**Another chapter (my longest I think)...Love to know what you think, please review! **

**Muggleborn Fairyxx**


	5. Mistaken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...however, that does not mean I do not have a plan to steal him laughs wickedly and of course Draco and make them do naughty things giggles**

**Chapter 5: Mistaken**

Later that evening, Draco lay on his bed, the days previous events running through his mind. He and Harry hadn't spoke since they had got back from the grave, Hermione had demanded to know where they had been, but neither had answered her.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the knock on the door as Blaise entered and sat on the edge of his bed. Draco looked up and sighed at the disturbance, "What do you want Blaise?"

"Where were you and Potter this afternoon? You two certainly were gone for a long time."

Draco could hear the suggestion in his voice, "Get your mind out of the gutter Zabini."

Blaise chuckled slightly, "Hey if I was alone with Potter, where nobody could find us, I wouldn't say no. I mean, look at him, he's hot!"

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend as he sat up, "Do you ever think of anything other than sex?"

Blaise hesitated for a while, thinking, "rarely. So where were you and Potter then?"

"Potter obviously doesn't want you lot to know, so I'm not going to say, so stop pushing it."

"Since when do you keep Potter's secrets?"

"Since he saved my life," snapped Draco, showing that the discussion was over.

But of course Blaise didn't take the hint, "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't mean anything, I'm just saying."

Draco glared at him, "Well don't."

"Someone is in a bad mood."

"No, someone just put me in a bad mood."

Blaise sighed, "Fine, if you're going to be like that, I'll leave you to it, but if you decide you want to actual have a conversation, I'll be downstairs."

Draco stared as his best-friends form opened the door and leave. He sighed, he didn't know why he had snapped at Blaise, or why he had even bothered to keep Harry's secret. Just because Harry saved his life, that doesn't mean he owes him everything, so why didn't he just tell Blaise, its not like it bothered him for them to know where they were, so why did it bother Harry?

--&--

Hermione was fretting, Harry had disappeared for hours, then when he comes back, _with Draco Malfoy, _he refuses to tell them where he was! She had been panicking for hours, and she doesn't even get to know where he had been.

_I know things are hard for him, and he has so much pressure on him, but will it kill him to just let us know where he had been or tell us that he's going out. He is not the only one struggling, and it would make my job ten times easier if I didn't have to worry about where he was and whether he is dead or not!_

She had already sent Blaise in to get something out of Draco, but he wasn't talking. She decided she would go ask him herself, and if he didn't tell her, she would hit him, and knew how to hit, having Ron as a practice for many years.

Storming down the hallway, Hermione threw Draco's bedroom door open, not even bothering to knock. He fell of the bed startled.

"Granger! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

She glared at him so intense, he could feel the lames licking his skin, "Where were you and Harry? Don't even try and not tell me because I won't even bother with a wand, as you know from previous experience."

Draco held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, look, I really want to tell you but there is obviously a reason Harry doesn't want you know and I'm not going to tell you, ask him. But please don't hit me, I know how much it hurts."

Hermione flipped, "But why doesn't he want us to know! Are we not important anymore because we don't go around killing innocent people, are we not worth his time anymore because we're not the cause of this war! We're his friends, and have helped him every single year defeat Voldermort, and we have always stood by him and been so loyal, so why can't he just tell us where the fuck he was!"

Draco was shocked by Hermione's outburst, not use to the usually composed girl been so emotional, "Maybe because he just needs a place to go where nobody can find him, where he can just hide from the world, where he can escape."

"I just want to know that he is okay, we all do, he's like a brother to me and I love him so much.," she softly spoke, tears rolling down her cheeks, "He is not the only one that wants to get away, he's not the only one suffering. I haven't seen my parents in six months because it is too dangerous, even though they're in danger anyway, and my heart skips every time we get an alarm thinking that this time, it might just be them. I have seen little kids, no older that seven, dead, cut up, molested, and I have no choice but to deal with it. I am sick of him acting as though he is alone on this war, but he isn't, he has us."

Hermione collapsed to the floor, her body over took with tears, shaking uncontrollably. Draco didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He, uncharacteristically, sat down beside her and gently took her in his arms. First her body stiffened and the unexpected comfort before relaxing into the unfamiliar warmth.

Finally her shaking began to calm down, she looked up at Draco, "Thank you."

He shook his head, "It's okay. I now you and the Weasley's mean everything to Harry, it's so obvious, just give him time, he'll come to you."

"Who knew you could be so wise," and without her mind registering she lifted her lips and placed them on his.

Draco pulled back as Hermione cringed at what she had done.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I don't even like you like that…"

He laughed slightly, "Don't worry, people do crazy things when they're upset or angry, trust me, I know. You needed comfort, that's all."

She sighed with relief, "I can't believe I just poured my heart out to you, you're _Draco Malfoy._"

"I know, I can't believe I just comforted you, you're _Hermione Granger. _Weird, huh?"

She shrugged, "All is fair in love and war."

He looked at her confused, "That has got nothing to do with this situation."

"I know," she replied, "I've just always wanted to use that quote somewhere."

They both laughed, oblivious to the red head crying only a few rooms away.

--&--

Staring, staring as the hands of a clock ticked by, that is what Harry had been doing for over an hour. It was half two in the morning and Draco still had not come down yet, he always came down, where was he?

Harry didn't know why he was even bothering to stay and wait, why he didn't just go back to bed, he had done enough thinking for that night. It wasn't like he actually enjoyed the conversations with Malfoy, was it?

_Tick tock…_

It was half three, still no sign of Malfoy, not that he was bothered. He wasn't waiting up for Malfoy, then why couldn't he move from his spot.

_Tick tock…_

Half four. He was going to go to bed now, Malfoy obviously wasn't coming down, but what if he did? No, Harry stayed a little longer.

_Tick tock…_

Harry sighed at the clock, half five, he gave up. He wasn't coming down. He stood up and placed his cup in the sink. He made his way towards the stairs, and started to climb them. He had only stayed so Draco would have had someone to talk to if he woke up, he kept repeating this to himself, but if this was true then why was he so disappointed that he hadn't shown up?

--&--

The next morning, Harry woke and made his way down to the kitchen to see Draco making a cup of coffee. But not normally making coffee, oh no, he was musically making coffee. Singing into the spoons, twirling around the kitchen. Harry couldn't help but laugh, Draco turned around embarrassed.

"Hi."

"Hi, auditioning for Fame?" Draco glared at him.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Sorry, it's just that it isn't every day that I see Draco Malfoy dancing around my kitchen."

"Yes, well you are the lucky few."

"Where were you last night?" asked Harry, more snappishly than he had intended.

"Oh," Draco replied, startled. "I didn't get any bad dreams, I think I'm finally starting to get over my mum's death."

Harry forced a smile, "That's great." And it really was, but a part of him didn't want Draco to get over his mum's death if it meant he would still get to have their late night conversations. Maybe it was nice to just have someone understand him for once.

"You okay?" asked Draco, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask it, but I don't know if I'll answer it," Harry smirked.

Draco took a deep breath, "Why don't you want people to know where we were yesterday?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a while before answering, "I don't know, I guess that my parents grave is a kind of sanctuary for me, and if everyone knew about it then it wouldn't be anymore."

"I thought that was it. Do you need me today?" asked Draco.

Harry shook his head, "No, you might as well go train or something."

"Okay, seeya Potter," Draco said, turning to walk out the room.

"Harry," Harry called back to him.

Draco turned around, confused, "What?"

"My name is Harry, after yesterday I think we kind of should be on first name basis, don't you?"

Draco looked at him wearily before breaking out in a smile and offering his hand, "Draco Malfoy, nice to meet your acquaintance."

Harry laughed and shook his hand, "Harry Potter, and what a pleasure it is to meet you to."

"Later Harry," said Draco, exiting the room.

Harry was still smiling after Draco had left, _What is up with me today!_

A few moments later a furious Ron came storming into the kitchen, "Harry, you seen Malfoy?"

Harry looked shocked at Ron's appearance, "Ron! What's wrong, have you had any sleep, you look exhausted?"

"I'm fine, have you seen Malfoy?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he's just gone down to the basement gym."

Without even thanking Harry, Ron sped out of the kitchen down to the basement, Harry hot on his trail.

--&--

Blaise was already in the basement when Draco arrived, but he wasn't working out.

"Hey Blaise."

The brunette spun around startled, "Hey Draco."

"Aren't you meant to be working out?"

Blaise smirked, "Yes, however, if I come down to the gym when nobody is in here, everyone assumes I'm working out when really I'm not."

Draco rolled his eyes at another one of his friend's 'get-out-of-doing-anything' schemes. He and Blaise chatted for a few minutes when moments later he felt himself been flung against the wall and punched the in the face.

He looked up to see a very pissed of Ron.

"Weasley, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ron was seething, "Stay away from Hermione!" He punched Draco again.

The blonde cringed as he felt blood trickle from his nose, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about!"

The red head glared and kicked him in the stomach, "You fucking lying bastard."

Ron went to punch him again but was pulled away by a pair of strong arms, Harry. "Ron, what has gotten into you?"

Ron fought against Harry's restraint, "Harry, let me go!"

"No, not until someone tells me what the hell is going on!"

Draco who was kneeling over in pain replied, "I was just in here talking to Blaise when he pushed me up against the wall and started punching me, screaming at me to stay away from Hermione, I don't even know what I'm supposed to have done."

"I saw you kissing her!" shouted Ron.

"What, that's cra- oh," Draco paled, last night when Hermione had been upset.

Hermione came running in, "I heard shouting and I wanted to see- oh my god, what happened to you Draco?"

"Ask your psychotic boyfriend."

Hermione turned to Ron and touched his arm, "Ron?"

He shoved her hand off of him, "Don't touch me." He shoved Harry away from him, and ran out the room, Hermione following him.

Harry and Blaise turned their focus to Draco, "Did you kiss Hermione?"

Draco glared at Harry, "No, she kissed me."

Harry shook his head, "I don't believe you, why would she do that?"

"Because she was upset, and she wasn't thinking, she just wanted comfort. And do you want to know why she was upset Potter? Because of you! You don't realise how lucky you are to have friends as great as the ones you have but you push them away, never let them in. She was worried sick about you today because you didn't tell them that you were going out, and don't even apologise when you got back. You walk around here as though you're the only one suffering from this war, playing the pity card, well guess what Potter, we're all sick of it! You're not the only one to have lost people in this war! And so you never got to grow up with your parents at least they loved you, so for once get off your high horse and realise there is more important things in this world then you and your self-pity."

Harry stood shocked at Draco's outburst, watching as the blonde stormed out the room, reality hitting him.

--&--

Hermione followed Ron into his room, slamming the door behind her, tears streaming down her face, "What the hell was that?"

Ron glared at her, "What was what?"

"You telling me not to touch you, beating Draco up?"

He laughed ironically, "As if you don't know."

"Would I be asking if I did?"

"I saw you kissing him!"

A look of recognition flicked over her face before she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. He looked at her, shocked.

"Why are you hitting _me?_"

"Because, if you knew anything about me you would have asked me what is was about rather than assuming I was cheating on you! I thought you trusted me enough to know I would never do that to you. If you had asked, you would have known that I was upset and out of a stupid moment I kissed him but we broke apart immediately."

"Why didn't you come to me when you were upset? Why him?"

"I just broke down crying, I didn't even expect it, and he was there! I didn't feel guilty telling him my problems, but you…you have enough of your own without mine. I would never cheat on you, I love you so much."

Ron pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers, she melted into the kiss. His soft lips caressing hers. They pulled apart, and put their foreheads together.

"I love you," he whispered, "I am so sorry."

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "I know. I love you too."

They both sat on the bed, clutching each others hands, "I guess I'll have to apologise to Malfoy tomorrow, I beat him up pretty bad."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah you will, though I can't help but think that it's slightly romantic."

Ron laughed lightly, kissing her softly. Hermione looked down at their hands then into Ron's eyes, "Can I sleep next to you tonight?"

He nodded, leaning down and capturing her in a passionate and meaningful kiss.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please review, it means a lot! Sorry for the long update, lots of Ron/Hermione in thsis chapter but it's all for the build up of the Draco/Harry in the next chapter...**

**Muggleborn Fairyxx**


	6. Regret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however I do like to mess with their lives now and again...like puppets!**

**Chapter 6: Regret**

Harry stormed into Draco's bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Draco looked up and sighed with annoyance at the sight of the brunette.

"Potter…" he started but was cut off by Harry pushing him down on the bed, "Potter, what the…" but was again cut off by Harry placing an ice pack on his bruised eye.

Draco looked at him curiously, "Potter, what are you doing?"

Harry ignored him.

"Potter?" he asked again, looking at the Gryffindor that was paying him absolutely no attention.

"You had no right to say what you did, I mean, who the hell are you to tell me what my friends think of me, and to tell me that I have no right to be upset, and then just storm off!" Harry rambled, scowling, not even looking Draco's way.

The blonde glared at him and was about to snap back when Harry again interrupted him, "But…thank you."

Now Draco was confused, "What?"

Harry looked at him, "Thank you. I didn't even realise what I was doing, and you're right I have great friends that I do take advantage of and other people are suffering too, besides from me. I would have preferred it if you hadn't been the one to tell me but thank you anyway."

"Just because your friends might tip-toe around you, doesn't mean I will," replied Draco, but surprisingly his voice was soft.

Harry pressed the ice pack harder on his eye, "Ow!"

Harry smirked, "Serves you right."

They sat in silence for a few moments, not sure of what to say to each other, "Weasley throws a decent punch."

Harry laughed, "Decent! I'm surprised you still have your eye ball, you're pretty lucky."

Draco scoffed, "Please, I could so take Weasley if I wanted to; I was just in shock that's all."

"I'm sure you could," Harry replied in a voice that showed he thought the exact opposite.

Draco glared playfully, "I could!"

Harry smiled, placing the ice pack into Draco's hand, their fingers touching, slightly lingering for a moment before standing up.

"I'll see you later, you are coming down for dinner right?" asked Harry.

Draco nodded, "Of course, Molly's making chocolate cake, like I'd miss that."

Potter raised his eyebrows at him, "Molly?"

Draco blushed, "That is her name, and I think the fact that she's nice to me even after all the nasty things I said to her family, she deserves to be called Molly, oh and it's confusing with all the Weasleys."

The brunette chuckled, "Later Draco."

"Seeya Harry."

Harry opened the door and went to step out but bumped into a slightly smaller Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Blaise," he said, stepping around him.

"Oh, hi Harry."

Blaise shut the door behind himself once in Draco's room and raised his eyebrows at his best friend.

Draco looked at him, well half-looked at him because he had the ice pack on one of his eyes, "Hey," he noticed the Slytherins raised eyebrows, "What?"

"You and Potter, alone in your room," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Will you get this idea that me and Potter are having some sort of affair or something out of your head?"

Blaise shrugged, "Just going off what I see."

Draco rolled his eyes but a smile couldn't help but graze his features, "Are you here for any other reason than to accuse me of having sexual rendezvous' with Potter?"

"Yeah, I want to know what really happened with Granger."

Draco sighed, "Exactly what I said, she did it in need of comfort that's it! I don't think of Hermione in that way, so don't go get any stupid ideas in your head, I don't fancy getting another punch from Weasley."

Blaise held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, don't bite my head off. He did beat you up pretty bad though didn't he?"

"I suppose," Draco admitted reluctantly, "My eye feels like it's on fire."

"Where did you get the ice pack from?"

"Potter brought it for me." Draco looked at the smirk on Blaise's face, "Don't start again."

The Slytherin just laughed as a pillow came hurling his way.

--&--

Ron and Hermione broke apart as a there came a knock at the door, straightening out the creases in her top, Hermione opened the door.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, breathless.

He smiled at the bushy-haired girl, "Sorry, did I interrupt?"

Hermione blushed, "Erm…no, we were just…talking."

Harry smirked, "Can I come in?"

She nodded and moved back to let him in.

"I'm assuming you two sorted everything out?"

Ron winked at Hermione, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Harry took a deep breath, "I just came to tell you that I'm sorry."

The young couple looked surprised, "Why?"

"After you two left I asked Malfoy about what really happened and he kind of snapped at me and told me what, basically, you were all thinking. I'm so sorry, I didn't realise I took advantage of you two, you're my best friends and I don't want you thinking that I don't appreciate or love you two because I do. I've just been so wrapped up in everything…I'm so sorry."

Hermione flung her arms around him, "Oh Harry!"

Harry stood shocked, not sure how to react, he could see Ron laughing over Hermione's shoulder. "Erm…thanks 'Mione, I guess."

She pulled away from him, "We forgive you Harry, don't we Ron?"

The red head nodded, "Of course, mate."

The boy-who-lived smiled, "Thanks. I'll leave you two alone now."

"There's no need, I have some research to do in the library before dinner," said Hermione.

Ron groaned, Harry chuckled, "What kind of research?"

"Well, I wanted to see if they had any books about some of the dark arts stuff in the department of mysteries."

Ron furrowed his eyebrows, "But I thought you searched the entire Hogwarts library and couldn't find anything."

"Yeah, I did, but then I realised that Hogwarts probably wouldn't have any books on dark objects and especially those within the ministry however, the Blacks practiced the dark arts and many of the family members worked in the department of mysteries."

Harry nodded his head, "It's worth a go. But why don't I go research instead, I don't mind."

"Thanks Harry."

He shrugged, "It's nothing, it's the least I could do. I'll see you two later."

Harry shut the door behind him and headed for the library, I long afternoon of research ahead of him.

--&--

Severus looked at the grave, silent tears bleeding from his eyes. How could he have betrayed her like this? She was the only person he had ever loved, and he let her die, right in front of him. He should have stopped it, he was such a coward.

Her touch haunted his sleep, her shadow walking with him wherever he went. He could smell her scent in the morning, feel her lying next to him at night, he wanted to reach out and hold her, but he knew she wouldn't be there.

The tears continued to fall as the slight colour of red peeped up from the grass in front of the grave. Curious, he knelt down to see what it was. A red rose. He wondered where it came from, none of her family came to visit, ever. She had no friends, her husband was in Azkaban, the only other person she had besides from him was…Draco.

The tears came faster this time, but no longer were they of pain or regret but of relief. Draco was alive and hopefully safe, whilst he didn't care for Draco, he hadn't failed Narcissa yet.

--&--

Ginny trudged up the stairs, she had heard about the morning incident and was hoping to find out the truth about it, she could not believe Hermione would do something like that, and with Malfoy of all people.

Nearing the top of the stairs, she saw a familiar flicker of brown hair, her heart started to beat faster. He noticed her heading towards him and smiled her way, her knees nearly gave out as she smiled back.

"Hey Gin!"

She was nervous, what to say to him? They hadn't had a proper conversation since they broke up near the end of the year. Truthfully, she was avoiding him, she was still in love with him and being around him made it harder for her, she missed him so much.

"Hi Harry."

"How are you?" he asked, making polite conversation.

She shrugged, "I'm doing okay, you?"

"Fine."

They went into a somewhat awkward silence.

"Where you heading?" she asked.

"Library, Hermione asked me to do some research."

"Oh, have you seen her, I needed to talk to her?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, her and Ron are in Ron's room. I would knock first, if you get what I mean." He said, winking at her, "Seeya Gin."

Ginny, who was still reeling from the wink raised her hand to wave goodbye, _Oh my God, I'm like some love struck teenager…what a sec…I am._

Ginny couldn't wait until the war was over, until she and Harry could be together again, because he would want her back, she knew he would. (a/n: silly girl laughs cruelly)

--&--

_Harry was running through the corridors of the ministry of magic, wand in hand. He was searching for someone, he could hear other footsteps around him, following him. He ran faster._

_Black robed masked figures ran past him, he could see a flicker of long, blonde hair underneath one of the robes, he smiled._

_Dark spells ran through his mind, he couldn't wait to hear their screams, feed of their pain._

"_Bellatrix!" he heard a slightly familiar voice call._

_Harry turned his head, a spell came hurling his way, he ducked. He carried on running, he could see them, those children, so foolish he couldn't wait to torture them, especially Potter._

_Spells came shooting from his wand, hoping to hit one of the brats, no luck. Other footsteps were nearing the room they presently duelling in. The Order! He should have known that they would have came, but how did they find out!_

_He smirked, his dear cousin had come to save Potter, how sweet, just a shame he was going to have to kill him. _

_Sirius had saw him, and started to fire spells at him, dark spells, he laughed ironically. Sirius was nearer to him, they were duelling._

_He could feel the younger wizard winning him, the layers of the veil licking at his back, one push and he would fall behind it. He could feel Potter's eyes on him, he could hear Potter's screams as he sent a spell at Sirius causing him to fall behind the veil. _

_He laughed cruelly, revelling in the hurt radiating from the people around him. He looked into Potter's eyes, so empty, so lifeless, so dead. Laughing, he couldn't stop laughing…_

Harry awoke, tears streaming from his eyes, he could feel his body shaking. Suddenly, he felt two arms envelope him, not caring who it was, he relaxed into the embrace. He looked up and met a pair of grey, swirling orbs. Draco.

He noticed that he had wet some of the books around him, he didn't care. He hadn't even realised that he had fallen to sleep, but the dream was just haunting him.

"Are you okay?" he heard the blonde whisper in his ear, making him shiver.

"I saw him…"

"Who? Voldermort?"

Harry shook his head, "No, Sirius. I saw him dying, been killed…I was killing him."

Draco looked confused, "So it wasn't a flashback?"

"It was a flashback, but I wasn't me in my dream, I was Bellatrix."

Draco face flashed quickly with anger, "I didn't know that Bellatrix was the one who shot the AK."

"She didn't"

"I don't get it, how could she have killed him then?"

"It was her spell that knocked him backwards, behind this weird veil thing."

"In the department of mysteries?" asked Draco, slight realisation dawning on him.

Harry sat up, moving away from the blonde's embrace, "Yeah, why?"

"Bellatrix didn't kill him."

The brunette glared at him, "Draco, I know she's your aunt…"

Draco shook his head, "No, Harry, you don't get it, she couldn't have killed him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not dead."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun...a cliffhanger! and no this isn't going to be one of those stories where Sirius is really stuck in some sort of limbo...hint: werewolves are very good at keeping secrets...and hiding people! gasp I wanted to get this chapter up sooner but I kind of got distracted so it didn't work out that way, but hopefully the next one will be up sooner, if you review!**

**Muggleborn Fairyxx**


	7. Tears in the rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.../tear/**

**Chapter 7: Tears in the rain**

Harry looked at Draco, stunned. He couldn't move. The words kept flowing through his mind, yet they were not registering, those three words: _He's not dead. _

"What-how-er-that's not-How is Sirius not dead?" Harry stuttered.

Draco grabbed a chair near to him and sat down in front of Harry, "The veil that Sirius went under, it contains many dark arts so naturally most pureblood families know about it, well, pureblood families like my own. Once a person falls behind the veil, it transports them to this place, no one actually knows where it is they go, there are many theories but none can be proven. Depending on the power of the wizard, or person, they will appear back at the spot where they went behind the veil days, weeks even years later."

"So you're saying that Sirius is probably still in that place?" Harry asked, standing up, "we have to go tell Remus…"

Draco reached for his hand and pulled him back down onto the chair, "I haven't finished."

"What else is there to say? Sirius could still be behind that veil, we need to go rescue him."

Draco shook his head, "No he isn't. Didn't you listen to what I said, it depends on the wizards power. Sirius is an animagus right?" Harry nodded, "so a wizard with that much power would have been out of the veil in weeks if not days."

"But that would mean that Sirius is alive, which doesn't make any sense, because if he was Sirius would come and see me."

"It's not that simple. When someone finally gets out of the veil, they are in a comatose state, they can be in that coma for weeks, years, forever, and even in those extremely rare cases where they have woken up, they are always brain damaged and have severe mental issues. Most families opt for euthanasia in both cases."

"This would mean that Sirius is in a coma in the department of mysteries, we need to get him, we need to help him!"

Draco snapped, "How can you be so naïve!"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know what you mean."

"Do you really think that Dumbledore or Remus don't know about the veil, in fact I know Remus will know about it, with him being a werewolf and his expertise in defence against the dark arts. They probably already have Sirius, Harry."

Many emotions passes over the Gryffindors face, "No, they wouldn't hide that from me…you're lying"

The Slytherin took Harry's hands in his and looked deep into his eyes, "Harry, I'm not lying, merlin, I wish I was, I really do, but I'm not."

Before Draco could do anything, Harry had thrown his chair back and was running down the stairs, the blonde quick on his trail.

Harry slammed the kitchen door, the four occupants of the room, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron, all jumped. The brunette swiftly headed towards Remus, slamming the slightly shorter man against the wall.

"Harry, what's wrong…" Remus started, only to have his head hit against the wall.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing his arm, but he pushed her away,

Seething at the werewolf in front of him, he shouted, "I know Sirius is alive!"

The Professor visibly paled, "How did you…" he saw the familiar Blonde walk in, realisation dawning, "…Draco…Harry, you have to understand."

"Understand what? That you lied to me!"

He let go of the older man.

"How could you do this?"

Remus' eyes were begging with him, begging him to understand, "I didn't want it this way, I just thought it would be best. When he went behind that veil, I told you he was dead, because when someone does go behind that veil, they're practically dead anyway, and you had more important things to worry about than when Sirius was going to wake up, if he did."

Harry glared at him, "And who are you to make that decision?"

"It was for your own good! I wanted to tell you when Snape's potion woke him up, completely fine, just without an memory of what happened after he went behind the veil, but Sirius told me no."

Harry was struggling to speak, "He…He's awake?"

Remus nodded, "Yeah, it's been so hard, we didn't want to keep it secret."

The Gryffindor swivelled his head around to look at him, "We? Somebody else knows?"

"Er…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Mrs. Weasley looking sheepish, "Mrs. Weasley, please tell me…please tell me you didn't know?"

"I'm so sorry dear."

He turned to look at his two best friends, "Can you believe this?"

They averted his eyes, and looked at the floor. Harry shook his head, angry tears building in his eyes, "No…not you two as well…my two best friends...how could you…"

"I'm so sorry Harry," tears were building up in Hermione's eyes, Ron's arms enveloping her.

No one spoke, all eyes were on Harry, waiting for what he said next. Suddenly he turned to face Remus, his eyes full of anger and hurt, "Take me to see him tomorrow."

Remus shook his head, "No, I can't."

"Yes you will! Do you know why? Because all of you expect me to lead you in this war, to defeat Voldermort, so for once I'm going to start acting like a leader. You will take me to see Sirius tomorrow, or all four of you will be out of the order, okay?" Harry's voice was dead, his words making them shiver, Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley nodded but Remus protested.

"Harry, you have no right to decide who is in the order or not, you don't control that."

"True, I don't. But I do own the headquarters and if people want to disagree with me then they can go find somewhere else for their headquarters as well as someone else to defeat Voldermort."

Remus was fuming, "You can't lead people using threats."

"It seems as though that's the only way I can, because how can I trust the order when the people I see as my family keep lies from me," Harry headed for the door, his body shaking with rage, just before he left he turned to face them, "it's true what they say, you can only really depend on yourself."

The room was silent, the four previous occupants hanging their heads in shame. Draco still stood at the door, he hadn't said a word and it seemed that nobody had even noticed he was there until Ron turned his wand on him.

Draco was taken aback by the action, "Weasley, what the…"

"You just had to go and mention something didn't you ferret?"

"Listen, I didn't know what was going to happen, he mentioned the veil and told him a few things about it, including how Sirius couldn't be dead and that Remus probably knew that, being a werewolf."

Ron rammed the wand further into his throat, "You probably jumped at the opportunity to break our friendship up."

Draco pushed the wand away, "You did that yourselves. I defended all of you, saying he had to start treating you better after all you did for him, and then you keep this from him. He had a right to know, just like he had a right to say what he did."

"No he didn't," interrupted Remus.

The blonde scoffed, "I may tell him to get of his pedestal sometimes but it does not mean that everyone doesn't expect him to lead them and kill Voldermort, because they do. You all do. Maybe he distances himself away from all of you because he can't tell you he's scared or confused, he's meant to be the hero, he's not allowed to have any doubts right? Stop treating him like a little kid that needs to be protected, he's a lot more mature and tough than you give him credit for, after all, he is the one who has faced Voldermort so many times throughout his life and sacrificed so much in the process, including his family."

They all absorbed his words, letting them sink into their skin. Hermione spoke first, "We know Harry is powerful, but in our defence, he wouldn't have gotten through many of those without our help."

"And I'm not denying that, and if anything he has to realise that more, but maybe lying to protect him isn't the best way," with those final words Draco left the kitchen, and surprisingly bumped into Harry who had been stood outside, listening.

The brunette smiled at him, "Thanks."

Draco shrugged it off, "It was nothing."

--&--

That night, Harry sat in his usual place, sipping at his hot chocolate. He had calmed down since that afternoon; he was not even that angry with Hermione or Ron anymore, he knew that they probably didn't have much of a choice. But Remus and Mrs. Weasley, that was different, protecting him or not they had no right to keep that from him. They were not the only people he was angry with, even though he felt guilty, he could not help blaming Dumbledore and…Sirius.

Familiar footsteps came down the stairs and into the kitchen, Draco didn't even get a drink, he just sat in front of Harry instead.

"Bad dream?" asked Harry, trying to start up a conversation.

"No actually, I wanted to see how you were."

The Gryffindor was shocked, he hadn't expected the blonde to care, "I'm okay, better than I was before. It just hurt…"

Draco took a deep breath, "What did? Hermione, Ron, Remus and Mrs. Weasley keeping secrets from you, or Sirius not wanting you to know he was alive?"

Harry's head snapped up, he raised his eyebrows slightly but couldn't help but smirk, "You know me to well. How did that happen?"

He leaned slightly closer over the table, his voice merely over a whisper, "Whilst all your friends saw you up close, I watched you from afar," he smirked, "you get a much better view."

Harry laughed, "Well I am irresistible to look at."

"And they say Gryffindors aren't vain."

Harry playfully glared, "Says the guy who spends about 2 hours on his hair."

"Perfection takes time."

The two unlikely friends were laughing, glad for a carefree moment. A peaceful silence descended on them, the night whistling in the distance.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

Harry started to trace the rim of the cup, nervously looking downwards before meeting Draco's eyes, "I was wondering whether you would come with me tomorrow, to see Sirius?"

The Slytherin smiled slightly, "Sure."

--&--

The next morning, Ron, Hermione and Harry were stood in the hallway of Grimmauld Place, waiting for Remus to come take them to see Sirius.

"Are you looking forward to going to see Sirius Harry?" asked Hermione tentatively.

Harry looked at her and couldn't help but smile, "It's okay Hermione, I'm not angry with you or Ron anymore, as long as you don't do anything like it again. I don't want to fight with you; you are after all my best friends."

Hermione flung her arms around him, "We promise never to do that again, we won't lie to you, promise. We don't want to fight either."

Prying Hermione off him, he looked at the red head, "Sorry mate."

They pulled each other into a 'manly' hug, as Draco came gliding down the stairs, pretending to be sick.

"You Gryffindors are way to nice, if this happened between me and Blaise we would be hexing each other by now."

As if on cue, the Italian Slytherin came bounding into the hallway from the kitchen, "I heard thy name mentioned!"

"I was just saying, had we betrayed each other's friendship in a serious kind of way we would be hexing and cursing each other."

Blaise nodded, "'tis true, though my dear Drakey, I'm glad that we have never had to resort to such methods."

Draco scowled at him as the Gryffindors snickered at 'Drakey', "Blaise, don't call me Drakey, or I will hex and curse you."

Blaise held his hands up in surrender, "Anger management!" he paused, "aha! Bacon! I will see fellow order members later, breakfast is ready!"

Ron went to follow Blaise, but Hermione held him back, "We will be flooing, food is not such a good idea." Ron grudgingly agreed.

"Malfoy, why don't you go follow Blaise, we're waiting for Remus to take us to see Sirius," snapped Ron, the ferret's presence not improving his mood.

Draco smirked, "So am I."

Weasley's face paled, "What!"

"Ron calm down, I asked him to come," replied Harry.

"Why!"

"Because I want him there okay?"

Ron nodded though it really wasn't okay.

--&--

Remus, followed by the rest of the group, stumbled into a small cottage in the middle of an abandoned forest. The place was surprisingly tidy but there were subtle hints of vicious fights through the shabbily sewn up tears in the pillows and curtains. The group gazed at Remus confused.

"Full moons," he replied, as a way of explanation. They nodded in understanding, following him as they made his way into another room.

Staring at the window stood a tall, middle-aged man, with dark brown hair falling slightly past his shoulders. At the sound of footsteps he turned around and gasped in shock to see the familiar brunette walking through the door, "Harry?"

Harry stood in the doorway, he couldn't move any closer, even though he knew Sirius was alive seeing him like this was too over whelming. Surprisingly he didn't feel happiness, or relief, but anger, so much anger.

Sirius turned to Remus, "You told him?"

Draco stepped forward, "No, I did."

"Malfoy! What the hell is Malfoy doing here? I thought he was a prisoner."

Harry glared at his godfather, "It's none of your business."

The animagus faced Harry, shock clearly written across his face, "Of course it's my business, you're my godson, and I care about you."

"You didn't think about that when you decided to keep the fact that you were alive a secret from me, did you?"

Sirius shook his head, "I know how it might seem, I wanted you to know, I wanted to see you but you just couldn't know."

Tears were brimming at Harry's eyes, threatening to fall, his voice merely a whisper, "Why?"

Sirius looked at the floor avoiding Harry's eyes, "Because if you knew then due to your connection with Voldermort he might have found out, then so would have the ministry and I would be on the run again. I was sick of running Harry."

Harry's eyes were devoid of any emotion, just red from the tears and pain, "I always thought you were nothing like the rest of your family, but you really are just like them: selfish and cowardly."

Time froze around Sirius, Harry's words reeling in his head, they hurt so much. He was furious, he was not like his family, he was nothing like them. His mind went blank, all he could see was red, so much red, he didn't even realise what he had done until Harry stumbled back clutching a bleeding nose.

"Harry…I am so sorry…I didn't mean too…Harry…"

"You bastard."

Harry ran out the room, down the stairs and slammed the front door shut. Draco went to follow, but Sirius stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"After Harry."

"I don't think so."

"If you don't let me pass, I'll do what Harry should have done, punch you back and I'll make sure it's a whole lot fucking harder."

Sirius moved out the way as the blonde was bounding down the stairs after the injured Brunette.

--&--

Finally Draco managed to find Harry, the rain was pouring down on them. Harry hadn't noticed Draco yet. The blonde gently touched his shoulder, Harry turned around, tears streaming from his face, mingling with the blood and the rain. Green stared into grey, before collapsing into the blonde's open embrace. For hours Harry stood like that, in Draco's arms.

--&--

When Harry and Draco finally arrived back at Grimmauld Place, they walked into the kitchen, to find Remus, Sirius, Ron and Hermione sat around the dining room table. Sirius shot from his chair when the two entered the kitchen, dripping wet.

Harry walked past him, and opened the freezer to get some ice for his nose. Hermione came up to him, and took the ice pack from his hands. With a flick of her wand, his nose was fixed.

He smiled at her, "Thanks."

She hugged him, "It's all right. Are you okay?"

He nodded. She walked back over to Ron, taking his hand to lead him out of the kitchen. He offered Harry a weak smile, who returned one back, leaving Harry alone with Sirius and Remus, Draco stood by his side.

Sirius walked over to him, "Harry, I'm so sorry; I was so hurt by what you said."

"Sirius I don't care that you hit me, I was close to hitting you myself, I just can't deal with this right now. I feel betrayed by what you did, keeping this from me, getting my friends to lie to me, I need time. I need to sort out my thoughts, these past days I have come to a realisation, that this war is coming and I can no longer rely on other people, I need to do this myself. Please just leave me alone for a bit, please."

Sirius nodded, and sadly left the room. Remus went to follow, turning to Harry he said, "You're going to have to forgive him at some point."

Harry turned away from him, not giving a reply. The werewolf sighed as he left the room.

--&--

_Harry pulled away from Draco's lips, and kissed his way down Draco's jaw, kissing along Draco's collar bone, the blonde moaning in pleasure. Harry sucked on Draco's earlobe, causing the blonde to let out another low moan. _

_Harry moved back up to meet Draco's lips, kissing him passionately, tasting each other, getting lost in each other. The Slytherin switched their positions, straddling the Gryffindor. Sensually he began to undo the brunette's shirt, kissing and licking at every exposed inch of skin._

_Throwing the shirt to the floor, he began to work on the belt, as he slowly kissed Harry, moans emitting from both of them. _

_Harry, again, switched their positions so that he topped. Harry began to kiss his way down Draco's stomach, their barely clothed bodies pressed up against each other, his hands fiddling with Draco's belt…_

Draco shot up in bed, his mind reeling over his dream, he shook his head, he had to clear his head of these thoughts. Throwing the covers of his sweating body, his feet touched the cold floor, throwing a t-shirt on; he made his way down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen, he saw the familiar Brunette, and nearly hit himself, of course Harry would be in the kitchen, sipping his hot chocolate.

Harry looked up and smiled; Draco smiled back, but couldn't stop a blush grazing his features as the dream came rushing back. Grabbing a glass, he turned on the tap and got himself some water. Instead of sitting across from Harry, like every other night, he leaned against the counter, staring at the swirling pool of water.

Harry looked up from his hot chocolate, concern in his eyes, "Are you okay? Bad dream?"

Draco hesitated before answering, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"Draco?"

The blonde looked at Harry, and smirked, "Actually, it was quite the opposite."

* * *

**Been a while since I last updated, but this is a long chapter to make up for it. Lots of Drarry in this one/claps hands/. I know some of you might be thinking that Sirius hitting Harry was a bit, ooc, but people do thinks like that when they're really angry, but thinks will get better, I promise. Hope you liked it, please r&r, thanks for all those that reviewed the last chapter, you're fab!**

**Muggleborn Fairy xx**


	8. Walking Through the Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own a jellybean man money box...does J.K? probably not...**

**Chapter 8 - Walking through the shadows**

Over a week has passed since Harry had gone to see Sirius. A few of the more important order members had been told about Sirius, mainly those that stayed at Grimmauld Place now that Sirius was staying there, everyone had been accepting of the news and had understood, unlike Harry, hopefully Voldermort still knew nothing. Harry hadn't spoken to either Remus or Mrs. Weasley, and had been ignoring Sirius since the night he told him he needed time to be left alone.

Death Eater activity was quiet, very quiet, and this scared Harry. It usually meant they were planning something, and without Snape spying for them, they no longer had any idea what it was. He contemplated trying to use his connection with Voldermort to find out, but he knew it was too risky.

Dumbledore's death had made Scrigmore anxious, he was worried that they would come after him next, and he knew he was powerless to stop it. He had contacted Harry many times, trying to create an alliance between the two, hoping that if he had Harry by his side he would be protected, but Harry turned him down each time.

Hermione had been researching for hours, sometimes with the help of Ginny or Ron, to find out what another one of the horcruxes could be, but they were having no luck. Hermione decided that, that night at dinner she would ask Draco if he could remember anything from his time at the manor that may help them find out what another horcrux could be.

The 'Golden Trio' walked into kitchen, those that were staying for dinner were already sat around the dining table in the centre of the room. Hermione and Ron sat across from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, which meant that the only available seat for Harry was across from Sirius and Remus.

The room was quite and tense, some expecting an argument to break out, others expecting Harry to just walk out the room, but surprisingly he grabbed a plate and sat in the only unoccupied seat. As he started to pile some mash onto his plate, quiet conversation started up again.

From the other side of the room, Mrs. Weasley's voice piped up, "Harry would you like some vegetables?" She held up the bowl but he shook his head, "But you've hardly got anything on your plate."

"I'm fine," he snapped. Defeated, she put the bowl down sighing, she knew Harry was still angry with her, she tried to make it up to him but nothing worked.

Harry ate silently, not joining in with any conversations.

"Er…Harry…are you okay?" asked Sirius, cautiously.

The brunette ignored him and turned Blaise next to him, "So Blaise, how've you been?"

The Slytherin turned to him and smirked, "I'm wondering whether to be offended that you only talk to me when you're trying to ignore your godfather or not."

Harry blushed, "I've talked to you before…I think."

Blaise laughed, "Don't worry, I'm teasing you."

Sirius sighed as Harry once again ignored him, he knew what Harry was doing was childish but he also felt that he would rather have the brunette screaming and hitting him than ignoring him.

Not that long into the dinner, Hermione turned her attentions to Draco, "Draco, I was wondering whether you could remember any things your father or his friends might have said that could help us locate another horcrux."

The table went silent, everyone's attention now on the conversation between the two eighteen year olds. Draco was deep in thought, mentally searching through his memories, as though looking through a video collection.

"Now that you mention it," he replied, "I can remember a time, a few years ago, my father and Theo's dads were talking…"

"Theo?" asked George.

"Theodore Nott, a Slytherin in our year, not really friends with us, more of a 'likes to be by himself' type, but you wouldn't want to get on his bad side, he could give dear Draco here a run for his money, and as for his father…" answered Blaise, leaving the rest of the sentence unsaid.

"I think I remember him," said Ron. "He was one of the people that could see the thestrals in fifth year…and didn't Slughorn invite him to one of his parties?"

"No, not after he found out his father was put in prison for being a death eater, if it really is his father; I heard his mother gets around a bit."

"That's rich coming from you," sneered Draco, good-naturedly, "your mother was married seven times."

Blaise laughed lightly, "Yes, my dear mother always a gold digger."

"So, anyway, as I was saying…my father and Nott were talking and they mentioned that they had to find something that had belonged to Voldermort's mother, that she had given to him as a baby, apparently it was important to Voldermort's survival were he to come back."

"Do you know what it was?" asked Seamus through a mouth-full of chicken and mash.

Grimacing, Draco shook his head, "No."

"Do you know if they found it?"

"No. It might be nothing."

"But it's worth checking it out," Hermione explained, "right now, it's all we have."

"Hermione, we don't know where to look or what we're looking for," reasoned Charlie.

"Charlie's right, it could take ages and it might turn out to be nothing," Bill agreed, backing up what his brother said.

Lavender, who usually stayed out of order discussions, mainly to avoid Hermione's wrath after the incident with Ron in sixth year, decided to interrupt, "Actually, if it was something that Voldermort's mum gave to him as a baby, then wouldn't she have gave it to the orphanage? If we contact them we might be able to find out what it is we're meant to be looking for."

Hermione reluctantly had to agree, "As much as I hate to say this, Lavender's right. I already have the name and location wrote down of Voldermort's orphanage. Harry you could go tomorrow, speak to some of the people at the orphanage, see if anyone remembers him, and if there is someone that worked there over fifty years ago, I'm sure they're bound to remember him."

"What makes you think that they're bound to remember him?" asked Fred.

"A kid that could move objects with his mind and talk to snakes in a muggle orphanage is going to be remembered."

Harry nodded, "Okay, tomorrow I'll apparate to the orphanage and see what I can find out."

"Don't you think someone should go with you?"

"Any offers?"

"Why don't I go with you?" offered Draco. "Something might trigger a memory that could help us."

"That's a good idea," smiled Hermione. "Harry and Draco will go."

Harry sat in silence as those words rang in his head, lately he had been having some weird feelings when around Draco, he couldn't explain or understand them. Whilst the idea of being with Draco alone outside of Grimmauld Place sounded surprisingly inviting, he also felt like he would prefer a duel with Voldermort any day.

o

The next day, after lunch, Harry and Draco were stood outside a tall building in the middle of London, _Regent Park Home for orphans _was engraved above the door. It looked like a row of houses connected together, like an old, private boarding school.

"What do we do now?" asked Draco.

Harry shrugged, "Ring the door bell I guess."

The duo walked up the stone steps, and hesitantly pressed the gold, brass doorbell on the house wall. They could hear footsteps approaching.

Draco quickly faced Harry, "Quick, put your arm around my waist."

"What! No!"

Draco turned to him, "What exactly did you plan on telling them, 'hey do you mind if I snoop through all of your past records because I'm trying to kill one of the kids that used to go here?'"

"No," Harry replied, dragging out the o's, a slight blush on his cheeks, "I was…well I hadn't figured that bit out yet."

"Well now you don't have to."

"What, are we going to pretend to be some gay couple," Harry snapped sarcastically.

Draco grinned, "Exactly."

Harry shook his head, "No, I refuse to…"

But he was cut of as the large front door opened revealing an old woman. Draco quickly grabbed Harry's arm and put it around his waist whilst placing his head on Harry's shoulder.

The old woman spoke, "Hello, may I help you?"

Draco, turning on his charm, smiled at the woman, "I hope so. My name's James and this is my fiancé Harry. We're planning on adopting but we don't know whether to adopt from an orphanage or straight from birth and we were wondering if we could maybe ask a few questions."

A wide smile spread across the old woman's face as she clapped her hands together in delight, "Young love! Oh, I would love to answer your questions, just follow me. My name's Norma. I love to see young, happy couples as yourselves wanting to raise and love a child."

"Well, we sure do love children," replied Draco, as he and Harry followed the woman into the orphanage. They hung back a little as they followed her down a corridor to what seemed like her office.

"You're way too good at lying," whispered Harry, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Lighten up Potter."

"And what's with the name James! Why didn't you tell her your name was Draco? Why my father's name?"

"Because Draco's an unusual name, especially for muggles, and I thought calling myself James would add a bit of sadistic humour to the situation," he chuckled slightly, as Harry shot him death glares.

They followed Norma into her office, sitting in the two chairs in front of her desk. The room was filled with photos, cards and letters, presumably from ex-residents of the orphanage.

Draco took Harry's hand in his, as much as Harry wanted to be angry with Draco at that moment, his thoughts were getting slightly muddled due to the blonde's touch.

"What made you decide to come to Regent Park?" enquired Norma.

"A friend of the family was a resident here a few years ago, he…recommended it."

"Oh really, who?"

"Tom Riddle."

She paled slightly, her grin faltering, "T-Tom Riddle?" Draco nodded, "I remember him, he always stood out as a child. How is Tom?"

Draco's eyebrows furrowed, "Erm…okay I guess…slightly bald…bit skinny…losing his marbles a little bit."

Harry couldn't keep a smile from gracing his features, "He said you still have a few of his things here, is that true?"

"Yes, actually, we still do. They're in the stockroom, I'll go get them if you like?"

"That would be great, thanks."

Norma scurried out the room, leaving the two men alone. Neither spoke, both just content being in their own thoughts, their hands clasped together. The old woman soon returned with an old box labelled _Tom Riddle 1926 – 1944. _She passed it to Harry and Draco as they began to rummage through it: notebooks, photographs, old potion ingredients…

"None of them are horcruxes," Harry whispered to Draco.

The blonde shrugged then turned to Norma, "Did his mother not leave him anything when she died?"

"Yes she did, this gorgeous green silk blanket, with the initials _SS _sewn in it, in silver thread. But unfortunately it was stolen a few years back now."

"Do you mind if we keep these? I'm sure Tom would love to see them."

Norma nodded, "Of course dears, anything else?"

Harry turned to her, "Do you mind showing me to him room?"

She nodded and motioned for them to follow, "The room hasn't been used since he last occupied it, we have unfortunately not been able to get in, but you're welcome to try."

The room was on the first floor, at the very end of the corridor, it was almost invisible. Harry touched the doorknob and twisted it, and though he expected it to be locked, he pushed and the door swung open.

Tentatively, he stepped inside the room, Draco still holding his hand beside him. The place was dreary and haunted, only a bed and a wardrobe occupied the room. Memories and emotions were meant to cover the walls and floor, instead they were covered only in dust. It was as though it existed outside of reality, all alone. The place was dead.

Harry felt himself become dizzy and light headed causing him to stumble backwards. Luckily Draco caught him. He was struggling to breathe, and was clutching at Draco. Finally he managed to regain his breathe and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Draco's voice was heavy with concern and worry.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I just need to get out of this place."

The pair started to head out of the room and down the stairs, Norma stopped them. "What about the questions you wanted to ask."

Draco brought Harry closer and put on a fake smile, "I'm deeply sorry, but it seems Harry isn't feeling so well, so we're going to go home, we'll have to come visit another day."

She nodded sympathetically, "I understand dear, I hope he gets better soon."

Picking up the box of Voldermort's possessions, Draco and Harry left the orphanage, the large front door shutting loudly behind them.

They sat on the stone steps, contemplating their choices, "Well that was a waste of time. We went all the way to an orphanage to kill part of Voldermort's soul and all we got was a box of stuff."

Harry laughed slightly, "It wasn't a waste of time, this box of stuff could contain something that could help us defeat him and we know two things. Firstly what it was that your father was after and secondly, that he got it."

"Back to Grimmauld Place then?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Malfoy Manor."

o

Draco's mind stopped, the world around him ground to halt, all he could see was the man in front of him, all he could hear was that place, that graveyard. Ever since the order had found him there, he never wanted to go back, he never wanted to see where many people had been killed or tortured, many of the times he was one of them. Every day when he walked down those corridors, he would hear the screams from the dungeon, and even long after the person was dead, he could still hear them, begging him for his help, pleading with him to save them, but he never did.

"M-Malfoy….Malfoy M-Manor?" stuttered Draco.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, if Lucius was going to put it somewhere safe, where better than his feared, legendary Malfoy Manor?"

Draco was slightly shaking, but not enough for Harry to notice, "True, but didn't the order search the manor after my father's arrest?" The blonde silently sighed with relief at having found a plausible excuse for why they didn't need to search the manor.

"We did, and though we may have found many of his secret rooms, I doubt we found them all, especially if I know Lucius Malfoy as well as I think I do."

Harry was right, Draco knew that his father had rooms the order could not even dream of finding without his help, but he couldn't go back to that place, he couldn't do it, he needed an excuse, a suggestion or something… "Why don't we go back to Grimmauld Place and then you can get other order members who would be better at this sort of thing to help you?"

The Gryffindor looked at him as if the mere suggestion was completely ridiculous, "Are you kidding me? Who would be better at searching Malfoy Manor than a Malfoy?"

Harry stood up and dusted his pants off, "Come on, we don't want to be there to late, Malfoy Manor at night just screams horror film."

Draco looked at his shoes, "I'm not going."

"What?"

He stood up, scowling, "I said I'm not going!"

"Why not?"

"The place is filled with bad memories, things that I don't ever want to remember. It's a reminder of how much I hated my life there, I'm a prisoner with you and the order but I'm happier at Grimmauld Place than I ever was at Malfoy Manor. I'm not going back there!" He pushed past Harry and started to storm down the street, no destination in mind.

The brunette chased after him, and easily overtook him, blocking his path, "Draco, please."

He narrowed his eyes, "No." He went to push Harry out the way again, but the slightly younger man grabbed his arm.

"Please, I need you." Harry blushed, "I mean, I need you, you know, to help search the house. It's worthless anyone else trying."

Draco stared into the Harry's pleading eyes, and felt himself begin to crumble, his expression softening, _bloody Potter and his gorgeous green eyes, _he sighed, "Fine, but if it all gets too much for me, I'm leaving and heading back."

Harry's face brightened as a smile spread across his face, clapping his hands excitedly, "Yay!"

Rolling his eyes, Draco tried to scowl but he couldn't help but smile at the jumping Gryffindor in front if him, "You get way to excited over the smallest things."

o

Malfoy Manor looked the same as it had when Draco had last been there. As he and Harry walked through the hallway, he could almost feel those that had been killed within those walls walking through the shadows, following his every move, waiting until it was his turn to join them.

The portrait of his mother and father hung above the main fireplace still, his fathers face wasn't visible due to the knife slash through it, _it looks better without him in it, _most of the other portraits had similar slashes, _the order probably checked behind them all. _Those eyes of past Malfoy's that could be seen through the slashes, looked down upon him, they no longer moved like they used to, liked the rest of the house they were dead, but he could still hear their whispers, _traitor. _

He felt himself falling, falling into the memories of the house, letting them take him, when Harry's voice caught him, and pulled him back into the light.

Draco looked at him curiously, the Gryffindor seemed to be humming a tune quite loudly, his wand pointed like a gun, "What are you doing?"

Harry stopped and smiled sheepishly, "I felt like James Bond, raiding the enemy's stuff to defeat the villain."

"James who?"

"Oh, he's a fictional muggle spy."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Muggle. Why am I not surprised?"

They walked in silence, _Harry and his muggleness but he did look completely adorable doing that whole James Bondage or whatever his name is thing._

"What did you say Harry?" asked Draco, after hearing the brunette mutter something.

"I said, at least James Bond got gorgeous women as sidekicks, I get stuck with you."

Draco glared at him, "I am more gorgeous than any women on this planet and I am no sidekick."

Harry smirked, "You kind of are. If we got attacked right now, I would have to save you because you don't have a wand, therefore making you the sidekick."

"Shut up Potter… I say we start with my father's quarters, which are where he's most likely to keep any secret rooms."

Harry nodded, "Okay, lead the way sidekick."

"Potter, call me that again, and I'll steal your wand and hex you until you can't walk ever again, got it?"

"That's Mr. Potter to you," Draco stormed up the stairs, scowling, as Harry laughed behind him.

* * *

**I hope youliked this chapter, it was getting a bit long and I wanted to try update sooner so I ended it here. Quite fluffy this chapter, and there is more to come, and sooner because for the next 2 weeks I have no life. Thanks for all your reviews! and please review this chapter, it makes me smile!**

**Muggleborn Fairy xx**


	9. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: Surprisingly I still don't own Harry Potter, Shocker I know!**

**Chapter 9 - First Kiss**

"Harry, I think I've found something!" called Draco from his father's room. Harry walked in to see Draco staring up at a large bookcase that stood ajar, showing an empty room behind it.

"We already found that, it was just a mini common room, the ministry cleared it out they said they could make some money on the furniture and stuff."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and walked behind the bookcase and into the empty room, Harry following him, "It doesn't make sense, why would my father have a secret common room, and why in his private quarters where no one but him was allowed to go?"

Harry shrugged, "Privacy?"

"No, he had nearly a whole wing of the house for that," replied the blonde, examining the room, running his fingers along the walls. "Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"I cut myself," he whined as little drops of blood fell from his finger, contrasting against the pale tone of his skin, pooling on the floor.

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's hardly bigger than a paper cut."

But as he said this the room around them began to transform, the walls merging, until they found themselves stood in the middle of a room filled with shelves and glass cases.

"What just happened?"

Draco grinned triumphantly, "I knew it! The common room was just a disguise, this is what he was really hiding, Malfoy blood must be the key."

"How d'you work that one out?"

"When I cut my finger and a few drops landed on the floor, the room began to change. Clever really, besides from me, only my father could get in here."

"Good job we have you then."

Draco smiled, "Yeah, bet he didn't plan on this happening. There's only one problem, there must be hundreds of dark art products in here, we could be searching for hours, and we have no idea where to start first."

"True, but if he truly is your father, I'm guessing he has some sort of organised system."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Draco, confused.

"Draco, you re-organised all our potions ingredients by the second week, and it wasn't even alphabetically or something simple either, you cross-sectioned them by properties and the year which they were discovered."

He looked sheepish, "It's not my fault, I just like stuff to be organised in a logical way. But you're probably right about my father, however we don't know what system he used so it's little help."

The brunette nodded, "We better get looking, try the glass cases first, I doubt he put a piece of Voldermort's soul in a cardboard box and put at the back of some shelf to gather dust."

They started on separate glass cases, as Harry began to look through its contents he glanced over at Draco, he couldn't see him that well due to the lack of light, but his blonde hair was clearly visible. He felt his heart beat slightly faster, _What is wrong with me? _

Draco turned to face Harry, grey burning into green, "I think I found something."

Harry blushed, hoping that Draco hadn't notice him staring, as he made his way over to the other glass cabinet. He looked at the shelves Draco was examining, on them were trophies, school reports, books and many other objects, all with the name _Tom Riddle _engraved or wrote upon them.

Harry reached up and read one of the school reports, his eyes saddening. Draco noticed as he stared at the brunette, just like Harry had done before.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco.

Harry nodded, "I'm fine."

"You're lying."

The Gryffindor sighed, putting the report back, "Just leave it."

Draco blocked him from taking anything else from the cabinet, forcing him to acknowledge his presence, "I won't just leave it, you always do that but you just end up making things worse, so tell me."

Harry's eyes lowered, refusing to meet Draco's gaze, "When I was in Voldermort's room and at the orphanage, and reading his school report, I realised I am so like him. I slept in a cupboard for the first eleven years of my life, abused by those that were meant to be my family, and I grew up without my parents, Hogwarts was my first real home, just like it was for him. I hated the summer holidays, I speak parseltongue…there is so much similarity and despite what Dumbledore said, I still feel as though I'm just like him, just as evil, just as murderous."

Lifting Harry's chin up, Draco replied, "There are similarities between your childhoods, but that is all, you are not and never will be evil, and you're not murderous."

"But so many people die because of me." He looked at the grey eyes before him, the soft pink lips, and he thought about how close they were to his, how he could feel Draco's breathe mingling with his own.

"No, they die for what they believe in, and protecting those they love, but it is not your fault, it was never your fault."

Existence seemed to stand still, they stood like that, so close yet so far apart, they wanted to be as close as two people could but even then it wouldn't be close enough. Harry was the first to break away from their entrancement, both slightly sighing as he did.

"We better carry on looking."

Starting to rummage again, Harry picked up a mahogany box decorated in what appeared to be emeralds, he let out a cry of pain as his scar burnt.

"Draco! Take the box."

Draco took the box out of Harry's hands, the pain in his scar disappearing.

"What the hell was that Harry?"

"The horcrux must be in that box, my scar hurts when I hold them."

Slowly, Draco opened the box, and expectedly a silk green baby blanket lay folded up inside it. "It's in here!" he said excitedly. "You okay now?"

Harry nodded, "I'm fine, lets just get back to Grimmauld Place so we can get it destroyed, then I'll celebrate."

-&-

A group of fussing and concerned order members greeted the duo's arrival back at Grimmauld place. They were led into the dining area, where Mrs. Weasley scolded them.

"Where have you been? We expected you back hours ago, you could have been caught or killed. I don't care if you don't like me right now, you have at least have had the decency to let us know you were okay!"

Harry and Draco hardly registered any of the lecture, though most of it was directed at Harry, no one was overly concerned about Draco.

"We got the horcrux." The room went silent.

Draco placed the mahogany box on the table, the small group leaned in to get a closer look. Remus ran a finger over the lid, "Are you sure it's a horcrux?"

"It's in the box. My scar hurt when I held it," Harry answered shortly.

"What is it?"

"A blanket that probably belonged to Salazar Slytherin due to the initials sewn on it."

Hermione opened the box, and took the blanket out of it, "It's gorgeous. I can't believe the orphanage still had it."

"They didn't, it was stolen a few years ago. We found it in Malfoy Manor."

Their eyes darkened, "You went to Malfoy Manor alone? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I didn't go alone," he replied. "Draco came with me."

"Oh that's way better, go to the death eater's house with the death eater without anyone else where no one knows where you are, wow Harry, the sensibility of that situation is just overwhelming," snapped Ron.

"Leave the sarcasm to me Weasel, it doesn't suit you," Draco retorted.

Harry sighed, "He isn't a death eater any more, and without him I wouldn't have been able to get the horcrux. Lucius put it in a hidden room, disguised at a common room; you needed Malfoy blood to get in it."

Ginny looked confused, "Why didn't we find this room?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the red head, "Because it was hidden, and to find it you need Malfoy blood, which you don't have, as Harry just explained."

Ginny glared at him "Listen Malfoy…"

But before she could finish her sentence Harry cut her off, "Hermione, why don't you take the horcrux and go make the potion to destroy it, take Draco, he can help."

The curly haired woman placed the blanket back into the emerald incrusted box, and made her way out of the door, a reluctant blonde following, and throwing pleading looks at Harry who just smirked back.

-&-

A few hours later, tired order members trudged in and seated them around the dining table, hungry for Mrs. Weasley's delicious food. Harry was already sat down and talking quietly to Ron, Mad Eye was the first one to speak to him.

"Harry, I heard you and the Malfoy boy found another horcrux today, good work."

"Really?" piped in Tonks. "Seems like he's less like his dad then we first thought."

"He is," agreed Harry. "He's not that bad once you get to know him."

As he said this, Hermione and Draco walked in. "Well done on the horcrux today Malfoy," praised Charlie from the table.

Draco blushed slightly as he mumbled thanks, his face reddening as more order members praised his work. He quickly took a seat next to Harry, who chuckled slightly at him. He glared at the brunette and muttered, "Shut up."

-&-

After dinner, both Harry and Draco offered to clean up, leaving the two of them alone in the kitchen. Harry's arms were covered in soap bubbles up to the elbows washing the dishes whilst Draco stood as the side doing the drying.

"Why did I get stuck doing the washing?" whined Harry.

"Because I'm prettier…and I don't want to get wet," replied Draco, smirking.

Harry smiled and flicked some bubbles at Draco, "Vain twat."

"Hey!" he shouted, pretending to offended whilst flicking bubbles back at Harry.

"Don't, I'm wet enough," Harry squirmed, Draco laughing as he soaked Harry in more bubbles.

Finally, Harry managed to flick bubbles back, turning it into a full bubble war.

After a few minutes of serious bubble throwing Draco held his hands up in surrender, "I surrender" chuckled Draco. "Please don't ruin my hair anymore."

Both boys were drenched, but laughing. Harry threw the last few bubbles at Draco's hair, the blonde pinning him to the side of the kitchen counter, "I thought I told you to not to get anymore bubbles in my hair."

Harry stuck his tongue out whilst trying to fight the restraint of Draco's arms, their laughter died down and the realisation of their proximity began to real and before either had time to register what they were doing their lips met.

At first their lips shyly moved against each other, but it soon became more passionate as Draco pushed Harry further against the side, his hands moving from Harry's arm to his waist. Harry put his hands on Draco's shoulder, bringing the blonde flush against his body, moaning into the kiss. Draco used this to slip his tongue into the brunette's mouth, tasting the unique taste of Harry. Each had their eyes closed, enjoying the new wonderful sensation. Gasping for breath they broke apart.

Harry stared at the blonde before him, breathing deeply as his fingers grazed his lips. Neither spoke, neither moved, they just looked at each other, hoping the other would speak first.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the kitchen and they hastily broke apart, Draco backing into the other kitchen counter opposite Harry. Hermione walked in holding a small vial in her hands, she looked at the two of them suspiciously, and held up the vial containing a blue liquid.

"Potions ready."

-&-

Severus Snape stood draped in black robes, he head hung low as he waited for Voldermort to seat himself before him. His hands were trembling, he had never failed a mission before, _never, _but he had seen what had happened to those that had. Technically it was not his fault, but since when did Voldermort care about technicalities.

"Well, where it is Severus?" asked the dark lord expectantly.

Snape gulped, "I don't have it my lord."

Red eyes turned into slits, "What do you mean you don't have it?"

"There was a problem, my lord."

"How could there have been a problem? Lucius gave you his blood, he told you where it was, all you had to do was retrieve it, so where is it?" he hissed, muttering in parsletongue to his snake, Nagini.

Beads of sweat rolled down Snape's forehead, "I did as Lucius instructed my lord, but it wasn't there. Many of your belongings from school were also missing."

"How is that possible?"

"I believe…I believe that Draco may have took them…he is after all the only other person with Malfoy blood."

Voldermort looked puzzled, "How would the younger Mr. Malfoy know of what is in that room and the significance they hold and why would he wish to possess such items?"

Wringing his hands together, Snape cautiously replied, "It has recently come to our attention that he is working with Potter, possibly in return for keeping him safe."

The dark lord seethed as he slammed his fist into the arm of the chair, "Potter! I thought the two hated each other."

Snape nodded, "They do, but Potter likes to play the hero, even for Draco Malfoy."

All of a sudden, Voldermort let out an anguished scream and fell to the floor, clutching his chest, his whole body shaking in a mixture of pain and anger. Death eaters ran to his side, but he shoved them away. Shakily sitting down again, he raised his head so his eyes met Severus', "They've destroyed another horcrux. I want Mr. Malfoy found and when you find him I want him tortured and killed do you understand?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes my lord."

-&-

It had been two weeks since Harry and Draco had kissed, two weeks since they had a proper conversation without just one-syllable answers, two weeks since they had been alone in each other's presence. For two weeks, they had been purposefully avoiding each other, their conversations short and awkward, and Draco was sick of it. He didn't like them avoiding each other, he liked being able to talk with Harry, laugh with Harry, argue with Harry, kiss Harry…

Passing Harry's bedroom he paused, _should I try talk to him or wait until he comes and talks to me? But Merlin knows when that will be, he's the master of avoiding things, and I can't carry on like this, wondering what it meant to him whilst knowing what it meant to me. _He faced the door and taking a deep breath knocked.

"Come in!" a familiar voice called from behind the door.

Cautiously Draco opened the door and stepped into Harry's bedroom, the brunette looking up as he did.

"Draco," Harry whispered, his mouth drying. "Erm..."

"Harry…" Draco started.

"You know I have a lot of work to do…" Harry interrupted. "I'll talk to you another time…"

"Harry, stop this."

"Draco please…"

But before either could say anything else, Ron burst in, his face flushed and panting, his wand out.

Harry stood up quickly, the papers he was working on falling to the floor, "Ron, what's wrong?"

Finding his breath the red head answered, "It's the death eaters…they found us."

-&- -&- -&- -&- -&- -&- -&- -&- -&- -&- -&- -&- -&- -&- -&- -&- -&- -&- -&--&-

**Thanks for your reviews. Hope you liked this chapter, they finally kiss, but unfortunately they're not together, but do not fear...the next chapter is near. Please Update!**

**Muggleborn Fairy x**


	10. Loving the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine, comprende?**

**Chapter 10 - Loving the Unexpected**

Harry, Ron and Draco ran into the foyer of Grimmauld Place where a scene of complete chaos met them. The small space was flooded with about twenty death eaters duelling with order members, more order members arriving each minute. Compared to the masked organised death eaters who probably had a thorough plan, the order was in panic and confusion.

Harry saw the familiar hint of red hair, Ginny seemed to be knocked unconscious as Fred and George fought the on coming death eaters. Ron ran into the mess, throwing hexes and curses as he went. Harry stood on the spot, froze. He looked to his left, Draco too stood still. They heard screams around them, cries of pain; they did not know whom from. He felt the blonde's fingers graze his own, subconsciously he took the hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. Smiling slightly as he let the hand go and followed Ron into the crowd of blood and anguish.

Recovering from his state of shock, Draco ran after Harry, not wanting to be too far away from the brunette. He found him next to Hermione, helping her fight the three death eaters she had been previously duelling. He could vaguely hear them talking over the loud noise.

"How did they get in?" shouted Harry as he sent another curse at the death eater who fell to the ground.

In between spells Hermione gasped out, "I don't know! I can't think, it's not logical, I don't know how to deal with illogical things."

"Maybe Snape told them?" Harry suggested.

She shook her head, firing another hex, "Secret keeper spell."

Around them order members and a few death eaters were falling to the ground, none dead. Yet. Killing did not seem to be the death eater's purpose; they were looking for something or someone.

A deep, familiar voice echoed throughout the room, everyone heard it despite the noise, "Forget the order members, we're not here for them. Find Malfoy!"

Draco's eyes filled with panic, trying to back away from the crowd, wanting…needing to escape. Harry's heart stopped at those words, them still ringing in his head moments after they were spoken.

Hermione's head whipped round to face Harry, "Get Malfoy and get him out of here. We can handle this."

The brunette nodded, and quickly grabbed Draco's hand, hastily heading out of the crowd.

"_Tormento sangue."_

Draco paused at those words and turned back around to see an orange spell heading straight for Hermione, without thinking, he let go of Harry's hand and ran towards Hermione, knocking her down just in time for the spell to hit him, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

Catching the death eater of guard Hermione stupefied him and hurried to Draco's side as Harry helped him limply off the ground.

"Are you okay?"

The Slytherin nodded, "Yeah, just a bit dizzy."

"Thank you."

Draco weekly smiled at the curly haired woman, "It was nothing."

Putting an arm around Draco's waist to support him, Harry led him out the crowd back into the kitchen towards the fireplace. Momentarily he took his arm off Draco's waist to grab some floo powder the blonde stumbled slightly. Harry steadied him and helped him into the fireplace, and threw the powder into the ashes. They saw a death eaters run into the kitchen and fire a spell just as the green flames effulged them.

-&-

The two men fell out of the fireplace onto a dusty floorboard. Coughing Draco looked up and stared at his surroundings, he seemed to be in a newly renovated house still in the stages of some renovation and decoration. There was barely an furniture besides from a couch not far from the fireplace which he limped himself over to as Harry picked himself up off the floor, and a mattress with some sheets on in the room connected to it. The place was covered in white sheets, paint marks splattered across them.

He lay on the couch, trying to gather his breath, clutching his side in pain. Harry perched on the end of the couch, but began to panic when he saw blood seeping through Draco's shirt.

"Draco you're bleeding!"

Harry ran to the kitchen and began to search through the cupboards, grabbing a cloth, some potions and a bandage he hurried back to Draco. He ripped open the blonde's shirt, revealing a well toned chest, breaking him slightly from his concentration. Pouring a bit of the potion onto the cloth he pressed it against the wound.

Draco winced as Harry replied soothingly, "I know, this is going to be hurt but it'll only take a few minutes."

Stopping the bleeding and hopefully stopping an infections Harry got the bandage and taped it over the wound, "That will have to do until you can see Madame Pomfrey."

"Thanks."

Draco tentatively sat up as Harry cleared the stuff away. Sitting on the edge of the couch Harry looked at Draco, "Why did you do it?"

He looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Jump in front Hermione."

"Don't worry I wasn't trying to be heroic or anything so don't start getting any ideas, you Gryffindors aren't rubbing off on me or anything." Harry laughed. "It's just that spell, the death eaters created it. To a pureblood who hates muggleborns it will do nothing, you saw what it did to me, a 'pureblood traitor', I don't know what it would do exactly to a muggleborns, but trust me, it's worse than the killing curse. Granger doesn't deserve that."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Whatever your reasons thank you."

They sat in relatively comfortable silence, reflecting on the events that had so quickly happened, they hadn't really had time to process them.

"You don't think it was me then?" asked Draco.

"What was you?"

"The death eaters."

Harry shook his head, "No, you couldn't have. Secret keepers charm and you wouldn't have been able to contact them anyway."

Draco looked disappointed at the answer and smiled weakly, going back to his thoughts. Harry, noticing the look, then added, "But even if there wasn't any of that, I still wouldn't have thought you did it."

Draco seemed to brighten up and smiled widely, Harry smiled back, gazing at each other. Their smiles faded as they concentrated on the others stare. Blushing Harry faced the floor, rubbing his neck nervously.

Draco was the first to speak, "I'm sorry I kissed you."

Harry turned his head to face him, and with a surge of confidence replied, "I'm not."

Draco raised his eyebrows at him with an amused smirk on his face, "I'm glad."

Catching each other's eye, they chuckled slightly, both moving closer to the other, until their lips were practically touching.

"Just to clear this up," Draco whispered, licking his lips. "You like me right?"

Breathing heavily due to the blonde's proximity Harry replied, "No I do this with all my ex-enemies that I went to school with that the order take prisoner."

Draco smirked playfully, "Always knew you were a slut Potter."

Not being able to stop themselves anymore, they pressed their lips gently against each other's. Slowly they began to caress his others lips, bringing their bodies closer together. Harry slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth as he pushed him into the cushions, Draco's arms weaving themselves around Harry's neck, running through his hair, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Needing to be closer to the blonde, Harry pressed his body further against him. Draco broke away from the kiss, "Ow."

Harry pulled away, "What's wrong?"

Draco giggled slightly, "Its okay, you just touched where I'm hurt."

"Sorry."

Draco flipped there positions so Harry was beneath him as he straddled the Gryffindor, "Just in case."

Harry smiled shaking his head and he leant up to kiss Draco again, the ex-death eater quickly responded. Moving his lips away from Harry's lips, he began to kiss along the jaw line, and down his neck. When he got to the spot of skin near the collarbone, he began to lick and suck at it, eliciting a moan from the boy-who-lived.

Reluctantly Harry pulled away, Draco stared down at him in confusion, as Harry slithered from underneath Draco.

"What's wrong?"

Harry offered a hand out to Draco, who slipped his hand into the offered one, as he was led in the direction of the connected room. Realising where Harry was taking him, Draco removed his hand from Harry's and snaked his arms around Harry's waist from the back, still walking.

He lifted his lips to Harry's ear, sucking and licking on the earlobe as he whispered, "I like the way you think Potter."

Easily discarding of his ripped open shirt, Draco pushed Harry down onto the mattress, as he lowered himself on top, carrying on the path he had already started on the other boy's neck. Harry closed his eyes whilst Draco worked further down, opening the buttons of Harry's shirt, kissing and licking at each inch of exposed skin, his fingers teasingly running down his chest.

Using his stronger strength, Harry switched their positions so he was on top. His warm breath tickled at Draco's chest as he lightly grazed his lips against the pale skin, placing butterfly kisses up and down the blonde's toned chest. Harry's tongue darted out and licked and sucked on Draco's hard nipple, the Slytherin arching and moaning at the touch. Harry smirking, as he went lower and sucked at Draco's hipbone, making sure to leave a mark, as he hands tantalisingly slowly slid the blonde's trousers off his slim hips.

-&- (sorry if you were expecting a sex scene, I am crap at writing them)

A while later, Harry lay on the bed, Draco curled up at his side, one arm draped across Draco's waist whilst he ran his fingers through the silky blonde strands of hair, both content and thoroughly satisfied.

"I like this," murmured Draco, running his fingers lightly across Harry's arm.

"I wish we didn't have to leave."

"Me too," he replied, kissing Harry's cheek. "Actually that reminds me, where are we?"

"Godrics Hollow, it was where my parents lived before they died. Obviously I owned it but most of it was rubble so I've been having it renovated so I can live in it if I survive the war."

"It's nice," Draco yawned.

Harry kissed his forehead, "Go sleep."

The pair slowly closed their eyes, and for the first time in ages, both slept without any nightmares.

-&-

"Draco, wake up Draco," Harry whispered as he gently shook Draco awake.

The blonde stirred and looked up and the green eyes staring down at him, "Hey," he muttered tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mornin'" Harry smiled. "You have to get up and get dressed so we can get back to Grimmauld Place."

"Okay."

Harry walked into the kitchen and started to make two cups of coffee, as he was pouring the water into the cups, Draco walked into the room, shirtless.

"Where's your shirt?"

"Ripped remember. You got anything for me to borrow?"

"Yeah I think so," he passed Draco his coffee as he headed into another room. Draco heard a lot of shuffling of boxes, a few moments later Harry re-appeared holding a t-shirt in his hand. He handed it to Draco who looked at disgust at the Gryffindor t-shirt.

"I am not wearing this."

"It's the only thing I have here. You're welcome to go back shirtless if you want, I'm certainly not complaining."

Draco glared as he shoved the t-shirt on over his head, "I look ridiculous."

"No, you look cute."

This caused Draco to glare even more and huff as he sat down to carry on drinking his tea. Harry sat across from him and slid something over to him. Draco looked at the table and lifted the object in his hand smiling, but looked at Harry in confusion, "Why are you giving me my wand back?"

Harry looked him in the eye before answering, "Because Prisoners don't have their wands, but Order members do."

Draco's face lit up, "I'm no longer a prisoner? You're letting me into the order?"

"You're practically in it anyway, I'm just making it official. I doubt anyone is going to object."

Draco sipped on his coffee, as he gazed at the brunette across from him and chuckled, "I guess sleeping with the boss really does work."

-&-

His head was throbbing, he could feel the pain seeping in and out of his veins as he struggled to stand up. Wearily he lifted his head to meet the cold, red eyes of his master he would not show fear. Severus Snape never showed fear.

"My lord, I tried everything I could, the minute we were in the house the place was swarming with order members, they have obviously improved the security since I was last there. We could not see the boy, and when we did Potter managed to get him away. We have no idea where they've gone, but they shall return to Grimmauld Place."

Voldermort seethed, "The one time we get into the headquarters for the order of the phoenix and you all fuck it up. We won't be able to again, that Granger girl has probably already figured out how we did and knows how to stop it. One teenage boy, that's all you had to get."

"I am sorry my lord."

"Sorry! I will show you what happens to people who fail me Severus, as I am sure you know."

"My dear lord, if I may speak, I do not believe it was Snape's fault," this time is was Bellatrix who had spoke.

Voldermort turned to face her, "Nor do I my dear Bellatrix, no I blame the one who was meant to figure out every spell on the place, simply by using a connection forged from her blood. But you couldn't even do that could you Bella?"

"My lord please," she whimpered.

"_Crucio"_

Snape stared as her body contorted in pain, and was happy. Happy that it was her and not him.

--&--

**Please review... xx**


	11. The missing years

**a/n: Sorry for this really long wait until I updated but my laptop got stolen and I only got it back a few days ago. Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other related characters do not belong to me**

**Chapter 11 - The missing years**

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Sirius and Remus were all sat around the dining room table discussing the recent break in to the order of phoenix headquarters. Harry and Draco had only arrived back the previous morning but most of their time had been spent checking that everyone was okay and helping to heal those that were hurt.

"Harry, I've been working all night trying to come up with reasonable explanations…" started Hermione. "None of it made sense, it wasn't logical, there's no loop holes in the secret keeper spell, but then I thought maybe it's got nothing to do with that spell but something else altogether."

"And?"

"And I figured it out. Bellatrix must have wondered why Grimmauld Place after Sirius 'died' didn't go to her, she must have realised it went to Harry…"

"and guessed that this must be where our headquarters are," finished Draco.

Ron looked at him, "**_You're_** headquarters, since when are you a part of the order?"

"Since Harry made me a member yesterday," replied Draco, smugly.

The other occupants of the table besides from Harry and Draco turned to look at Harry, slightly glaring. "Why didn't you consult anyone?"

"I didn't feel I had to," he replied. "Draco has proved he's not going to sell us out to the other side and he's helped us a lot, and I feel if I'm going to win this war I'm going to need Draco's help."

Hermione looked at him impressed, "That's really mature of you Harry."

"She's right but we need so get back, you still haven't explained how she got past the wards. She probably guessed it ages ago, Snape just confirmed it, so how did they get in?" asked Sirius.

"Because of you," replied Hermione. Everyone looked at her confused, "When Sirius owned Grimmauld Place then because he was of black blood and owned it she couldn't get in because the house felt a bigger obligation to him. But Harry isn't of Black blood therefore the house has a stronger bond to Bellatrix and the wards wouldn't block her out."

They let Hermione's words sink in, a deathly silence hanging over them, "So basically we can do nothing to keep the death eaters out?"

She smiled, "Yes actually we can." They looked at her expectantly, "If Harry were to make Sirius his secret keeper, due to him being of black blood, Bellatrix would no longer be able to get past the wards."

"How did you figure all this out?" asked Draco in awe.

She shrugged, "I'm Hermione, it's what I do."

They all chuckled slightly, "Well it's settled then, I'll make Sirius my secret keeper. Can you get it set up and I'll meet you in the basement Hermione?"

She nodded, "Sure. Are you coming Sirius?" The animagus nods and follows the curly haired woman out of the room.

"So is there any more news I need to worry about?" asked Harry. Remus, Ron and Ginny shook their heads.

"I'm going to go lie down," Ginny announced as she stood up. "My arm's killing me." During the death eater's raid, Ginny's arm had been badly broken and was taking a while to heal, even Madame Pomfrey couldn't help it that much.

"I think I might too," Remus said, following Ginny. He had been looking very pale for the past few days due to the approaching full moon.

That left Harry, Ron and Draco by themselves. An awkward silence fell over them, both Ron and Draco not comfortable in each other's presence. Finally Draco broke the silence, "I'm gonna go to my room, maybe catch up on sleep, it seems what everyone else is doing, I haven't had that great a chance to the past two days."

"Yeah you did, the night you and Harry stayed wherever it was you two stayed."

Draco smirked, "I didn't get much sleep that night." Sauntering out, Draco left a very confused Ron and a blushing Harry.

Harry looked at his best friend, hoping he hadn't caught the meaning of Draco's innuendo and found a contemplating look upon his face. Jumping up, he ran out the room into the entrance hall.

"Malfoy!" The blonde stopped where he was on the stairs and turned to face the red head.

"What?"

Ron walked up the few stairs until he stood in front of Draco, and looking very sheepish he began to speak , "I heard what you did for Hermione…jumping in front of the spell an' all…and well…thanks…you know for saving her."

Draco shrugged and smiled slightly, "I've grown fond of the know-it-all, it would be weird if she wasn't here."

Ron stuck his hand out, "Truce? For the sake of everyone around us."

Hesitantly, Draco shook Ron's hand. "This still doesn't mean I like you Weasley."

"I don't like you either Malfoy. It's a truce not a miracle."

-&-

Harry stepped down into the basement to find Hermione and Sirius already set up for the spell. Sitting down in front of his godfather, he took the older man's hand in his as Hermione wrapped a piece of yellow cloth around their hands. Sprinkling light drops of potion onto their hands, she placed Sirius' wand in Harry's hand and Harry's wand in Sirius' hand. Muttering the spell, she flicked her wand, expecting the house around them to glow for a few seconds but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Why isn't it working?"

Hermione sighed as she took their wands and unwrapped their hands, "Because you don't trust Sirius."

She stood up and taking the things with her, including their wands, headed out the room.

"Why are you going? And why are you taking our wands?"

"So you two can sort this out." She swiftly left the room and locked the door behind her. Harry banged on the door, screaming at Hermione to let him out, but after ten minutes he gave up.

He looked over Sirius and sighed, "Well isn't this fabulous."

**Half an hour later…**

"You're going to have to talk to me at some point, you can't keep ignoring me," Sirius said, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm not ignoring you, I simply don't have anything to say to you," Harry replied, making sure not to look in the other man's direction.

"Harry, what I'm I going to have to do to get you to forgive me?"

The brunette didn't reply.

"Please tell me what I can do to make you feel better. Do you want to hit me, because feel free."

"That won't make me feel better, that'll make you feel better," Harry snapped. They went back into silence.

**10 minutes later…**

Sirius sighed, "I don't get it."

Harry scowled at him, "Get what?"

"How you punching me will make me feel better, I'll be the one in pain"

"Because by me hitting you, it'll help you clear your guilty conscience."

"I haven't got a guilty conscience,"

Harry turned to face him, "Yes you have, because you're asking me to forgive you, and people only ask other people to forgive them when they know they've done something wrong."

Sirius chuckled to himself, "When did you become so wise?"

Shrugging Harry replied, "I don't know, maybe it was the year I thought you were dead, or maybe it was during the pain of trying to get over your death whilst everyone threw you pitying looks or maybe it was when I blamed myself for your death everyday or when I had to get through Dumbledore's death alone thinking that another person I loved had died. Which one do you think it is Sirius?"

Sirius thought that maybe silence was best.

**An hour later…**

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Why did you hit me?"

"I didn't mean to, you just made me snap. Ask Remus, I have temper issues, I used to hit James all the time, especially during arguments."

"Why, what did he used to say?"

"Most of the time it would be about my family, or lack of should I say, but once, during our 6th year, after the whole Snape nearly getting bit by Remus incident, your dad and I were arguing and he said that I didn't care about Remus and that hurt because besides from your dad, Remus was the only other family I had."

"So you hit him? Tactful."

"I was never proud of it. Now I answered your question, so you answer mine."

"Because you don't trust me." He stood up and walked to the other side, and slid down the side of the wall, clutching his legs together as tears started to fall.

**Another half an hour later…**

Standing up, Sirius made his way to Harry and sat down next to him, but the brunette made no sign they he had noticed.

"When I woke up after coming out of the veil, the first thing I thought was 'I wonder if Harry is okay'. During the months, I wanted nothing more than to see you, but I knew that for my sake and the sake of the order I couldn't. I knew it was selfish, and I couldn't imagine what you were going through yet I also knew that you'd be a stronger person because of it, and I was right."

Harry lifted his head, his eyes bloodshot from crying, "I'm not angry that you lied to me, I'm not angry that you got my friends to lie to me or that you hit me or that I had to deal with your death, I'm angry because of the reason you lied to me."

"I don't understand."

"Everyone always expects me to screw up yet they idolise me and make me a hero. I save the world and fight Voldermort but I always have help or at least luck but occlumency was one thing where I couldn't rely on anyone else or luck and you had no confidence in me at all. Yeah, I wasn't good at it but that doesn't mean you couldn't have believed in me."

"Do you think I didn't believe in you? I knew you had the strength, I never doubted it but I also had a realistic view that occlumency you'd be able to do, get along with Snape, never."

Harry smiled, but couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Just like your father."

Harry's smile faded, "I'm not my father Sirius, I'm Harry."

Sirius looked surprised, "I know that, I know you're not James."

"Do you? Sirius, he's gone, I've dealt with it, and you have too as well."

A tear trickled down Sirius' face, "I know he's gone, but he was my best friend, my brother." His body started to shake with silent tears, "I miss him so much, and I know you're not him and I'm sorry if I try to make you replace him but I was never even allowed to grieve him, or Lily, I was just thrown in Azkaban. I wish he never died, I wish neither of them did."

Harry wrapped his arms around the older man, "So do I."

Both were too busy crying for their losses that neither noticed the house lighting with a faint glow before it dimmed out.

-&-

Harry sat in the kitchen, coffee in his hands, as he mind wandered about the events that had happened that day. The secret keepers spell had worked and his relationship with Sirius was finally getting better but they still had some things to work on. Absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Ginny walk in and sit down next to him.

"Hey, I heard you had quite a day."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, but it was good by the end of it. Did I miss anything?"

"No, nothing interesting. I've slept for most of the day though so I wouldn't really know, those painkillers make me really tired."

"I'm glad you're okay though."

"Me too. But this bloody cast is annoying, I don't look as pretty with it," she laughed.

Harry brushed her hair out the way, and ran a thumb down her cheek, she leaned slightly into the touch, "No, you're still beautiful."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Right, I'm going to bed," he pecked her on the cheek gently; "I'll see you in the morning."

Dragging himself up the stairs he headed in the direction of Draco's room.

-&-

Fuming, Draco sat on the edge of his bed, trying to calm down when there was a light tap on his door.

"Come in," he called.

Harry walked in, shutting the door behind him, "Hey."

Draco looked up and glared, "Oh it's you."

Laughing the brunette sat next to him, "Nice to see you too."

He leant down to kiss the blonde but Draco stood up and moved out the way before their lips could touch. "What's wrong?" asked Harry, confused, standing up.

"What is this between us? Am I just the guy you fuck whilst playing happy families with the Weaslette?"

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

Draco placed his thumb on Harry's cheek and looked at him with fake adoration, "No, you're still beautiful."

Harry cringed as Draco moved his hand away, "You saw that?" He nodded. "It didn't mean anything Draco, I don't want to be with Ginny, I want to be with you."

"Really?" the blonde looked at him sceptically.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into his arms and he looked into his eyes, "Really."

"But we can't tell anyone though right?"

Harry shook his head, "No."

They stayed like that for a few moments before Draco spoke, "So are you going to kiss me then or what?"

* * *

**Please review x**


	12. Dysfunctional Love

**a/n: Thanks for all your reviews. Please note that this chapter is set a few weeks after the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...zilch**

**Chapter 12 - Dysfunctional Love**

Draco fell to the floor, blood gashing from his cheek, as the sound of a sword dropping to the floor rang through out the room. He clutched his cheek in pain, and slowly stood up.

"Gees Harry, did you actually have to cut me?" whined Draco, Harry muttering a healing charm.

Leaning on the sword stuck upright in the floor, Harry threw Draco a cocky smirk, "What's up Malfoy? Can't you fight the big bad boy-who-lived?"

The blonde glared at him, "Ha sodding ha, you're just better at sword fighting than me, if we were just duelling with wands I would win hands down."

Harry raised his eyebrows at him and smirked, "Oh you think so do you?"

Draco sauntered up to him and pressed his body against the others boys, they were so close that their lips ghosted over each others. He licked his lips and replied, "Yeah I do."

Taking the sword out of the ground and throwing it to the side, Harry stepped back and took his wand out. "Prove it."

Draco walked to the other side of the room and took his wand out, he turned to face Harry, waiting for the next move. "Scared Potter?"

The brunette chuckled, "You wish."

With that Draco threw his first hex but Harry easily defended it, as the duel progressed it became more and more apparent to Draco that he was losing, Harry was too quick and knew too many spells.

_I can't lose to him, I can't _Draco chanted in his head, he was getting out of breath, a few more spells and he would be defeated. When suddenly an idea popped into his head and without thinking it through, he raised his wand and cast the spell.

Suddenly Harry dropped his wand and his face went pale and his eyes went wide. He started to shake and his breathing became ragged as he dropped to his knees, his body over come with tears.

Quickly Draco ended the spell and ran over to Harry falling down beside him and gathering him into his arms. Finally, Harry's breath began to steady and he stopped shaking. He looked up at Draco, "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it through…"

"What. was. that?" asked Harry, his voice deadly calm.

Draco looked ashamed as he spoke, "Dark magic."

Harry pushed Draco away from his forcefully and stood up, his fist clenched in anger, "You used dark magic on me?!"

Draco walked towards him but Harry moved away, he sighed, "I just didn't want you to win."

"Oh well, I guess that excuses it then. Sorry," Harry replied sarcastically.

Glaring at Harry, Draco took his sweat stained shirt off and threw it in the corner as he reached for the bottle of water, muttering, "Bloody hypocrite."

Unfortunately for him Harry heard, "What was that?"

"I called you a hypocrite! You've used dark magic on me before, or did you forget?"

"No I didn't forget, because I still feel guilty, but that was an accident and you didn't have to see…you didn't have to see somebody you care so much for getting tortured and killed and being hopeless to stop it did you?"

His anger evaporating, Draco moved closer to Harry, "I'm sorry if you saw Ron or Hermione getting killed but you're not exactly innocent Harry."

"I didn't see Hermione or Ron," corrected Harry.

"Oh sorry who did you see? Ginny?" asked Draco, in a false high-pitched, sweet voice.

"No you bastard, you!" snapped Harry, his anger starting to flare.

Shocked Draco turned away from Harry and blushed, "Oh."

Harry walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the blonde whilst placing butterfly kisses along Draco's shoulder blade. "Can we just drop this? I don't want us to fight, we do enough already."

Draco laughed lightly, "I know we're quite the dysfunctional couple."

Harry pouted, "We're not that dysfunctional."

Draco turned to face his boyfriend and loosely hung his arms around his neck, "Harry, we haven't even gone on a date."

"And where do you expect we go? Maybe we should inform the daily prophet in advance so they can get Rita Skeeter on the case especially" Harry replied, but noticed the look of hurt in Draco's eyes. "Sorry, it wasn't meant to come out like that."

"I know."

They rested their foreheads together, and closed their eyes, revelling in the feeling of just been with each other. But they had to leave their mini-heaven at some point.

"I need to shower before we go to Diagon Alley," said Harry, pulling away.

Draco groaned, "Can't we just stay here, just me and you?"

Harry shook his head, "No but you can join me in the shower."

Draco smirked, "And it just got a lot better."

Harry laughed as he took the blonde's hand and led him upstairs to the bathroom.

-&-

Diagon Alley was bustling with people; the place seemed more alive than in had in months. Harry, Draco, Hermione and Remus stood just in front of the brick wall at the back of the leaky cauldron, watching as people walked on by.

"Okay, I think it's better if we split up," started Remus, "We'll draw less attention to ourselves and we'll get the stuff quicker."

The other three nodded in agreement, "Okay, how about me and Draco go get the potion ingredients and we'll go to the post office. Remus and Hermione, you go get the list of stuff that Mrs. Weasley gave you. We'll meet at Fred and George's."

"Sure."

Hermione and Remus headed in the direction of Madame Malkins' leaving Harry and Draco alone. They walked into the crowd of people, walking towards the Apothecary.

The bell jingled as the duo stepped into the apothecary, as Harry went up to the counter, Draco decided to look around the shelves of the many potion ingredients. Lightly brushing his fingers across the many jars, he could faintly hear the conversation between Harry and the shop keeper.

Draco heard the footsteps of someone coming up behind him, turning around he saw the shop keeper and Harry heading in his direction.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy," the shop keeper, Mr. Eckles, greeted with a tone of familiarity, "It's been a long time since I saw you in here, you used to come at least once every other week."

Putting on his 'Malfoy face', he replied, "Well, I've been a bit… preoccupied, Mr. Eckles."

"Not too preoccupied I hope, it'd be a shame if you let your talent for potions go to waste."

Draco smirked, "I'll keep it in mind Mr. Eckles."

"Do. But I'll have to excuse myself, Mr. Potter here wishes to be served," Mr. Eckles stepped onto the ladder that rose over all the shelves and climbed up to reach a jar at the very top.

The shop keeper climbed back down and walked back over to the counter, Harry in tow, and placed the jar in a plastic bag with other jars of ingredients. "Is that all Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded as he passed the money over and grabbed the plastic bag. Moving over to stand next to Draco, he pretended to look at the other jars whilst he and Draco whispered to each other.

"You got everything?" asked Draco.

Harry shook his head, "No, I still need to get a jar of dragon hair but it's illegal."

"He sells it."

"How do you know?"

Draco hesitated a moment before answering, "I've bought it off him before."

"Why, what did you need it for?"

"What do you need it for?" Draco shot back, not wanting to answer the question.

"Hermione wants it if you must know, I didn't ask why, I was a little bit scared to think what potion she'd be making with an illegal ingredient."

Rolling his eyes at him, Draco whispered, "Okay, I'll go ask for it, he'll get it for me. Give me the money."

Harry discreetly passed Draco a few galleons as the blonde swayed up to the counter.

Mr. Eckles looked up and smiled, "Mr. Malfoy, what may I do for you?"

Draco leaned forward as if to try and stop Harry from hearing their conversation, "I was wondering if you maybe had any dragon hair that I may buy?"

The shop keepers' eyes darted about the room to check that no one was watching or listening before nodding and scurrying off into the back room. Leaning on the counter, Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Harry looking at him expectantly, he winked at him and threw him a smile before turning back just in time to see Mr. Eckles scuttling back.

He slid Draco a brown, paper bag. Draco opened it and peeked inside, satisfied with what he saw, he dropped seven galleons into the shop keeper's hand. Picking the bag up and tucking it into his robes, he nodded to Mr. Eckles and walked out the shop.

Harry waited a few moments after he heard the jingle of the door, before nodding in Mr. Eckles direction and heading out the shop. Once outside, he looked around the crowd people hoping to see Draco, when he noticed a flash of blonde hair swerving round a corner onto a back alley.

Quickly following, Harry turned onto the alley to see Draco leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"Did you get it?" asked Harry.

Draco nodded and got the paper bag from out of his robes and threw it to Harry, who caught it using his seeker reflexes. Putting it in the bag with the other potion ingredients, he leaned against the wall next to Draco.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" asked Draco, confused.

"Be the Draco I know one minute then become Malfoy the pureblood bastard the next."

The blonde shrugged and replied with a sad bitterness, "Practice. I've had to change who I am to please other people so many times that its second nature."

Harry moved from his place against the wall to stand in front of Draco. Slowly, he leant forward and placed a soft kiss against the others lips.

Draco's eyes were closed, the kiss had been so soft it was as though it hadn't happened but it still sent shivers down his spine.

Peeling his eyes open, he stared into the green orbs in front of him. Silence reigned over them before Draco cleared his throat and spoke, "Where to next?"

Harry smiled, "The post office."

-&-

Unlike the apothecary the post office was packed with people, and added with the sound of the owls hooting, it was mayhem.

"I'm going to queue up to send these letters, wait over there I shouldn't be long," shouted Harry over all the noise. Draco nodded to show he understood and walked over to stand by the kiosk with the sign: **Incoming Post.**

He could feel a pair of eyes on him, he turned around to see the woman at the kiosk looking at him. "May I help you?" he asked, slightly snappish.

"Are you Draco Malfoy?"

His heart started to beat faster but remained his composure, "Why do you ask?"

"We have some letters here for you, we would have contacted you to tell you but we didn't have an address."

Curious he asked whom from. The woman passed him a small pile of about ten letters, and looked down a sheet.

"These came in from Azkaban prison," she looked up at him, "from cell number: 345871."

Draco paled, he knew that cell number, he knew exactly who was in that cell: his father. _Why would he be sending me letters? He never sent me them before. _

He was pulled from his thoughts by Harry tapping him on the shoulder. Quickly he put the letters into his robes and turned to face the brunette.

"You ready to go?"

Draco nodded and followed Harry out the shop, the letters in his pocket weighing heavily on his mind.

-&-

Later that evening, Draco lay on is bed, his thoughts drifting between Harry and the letters in his bottom bedroom draw. As his eyes began to flutter shut, there was a light tapping at his window. He opened his eyes to see Hedwig at the window, a letter attached to her leg. Letting her in, she stuck her leg out expectantly. Untying the letter, Draco opened it to see a message from Harry.

_Draco,_

_Get my broom out of my room, and follow Hedwig, it's too dark so no one should see you. Wrap up warm._

_Harry xx_

Curious, he went to the room next to his and took Harry's firebolt from under the bed and mounted it. Hedwig was already perched on the window pain ready to take flight. Draco followed her for about half an hour until she started to descend over a forest.

Landing, Draco noticed that he was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by what looked liked muggle Christmas lights, in the middle was a checked blanket and a picnic basket. He heard a twig snap behind him. Quickly he swung around to see Harry walking forward.

"Do you like it?"

Draco could only nod in awe.

"What is all this?" whispered Draco.

Harry smiled, walking up to him, "Our first date."

Beaming at the man before him in amazement, Draco pulled Harry into his arms and leant down to kiss him. Their lips met in a searing kiss but as both men got lost in only each other, Draco couldn't stop the feeling of guilt gnawing at him as he kept the letters from his father a secret. However the feeling of Harry's hand running through his hair, and the brunette's tongue in his mouth, he realised that for tonight it really didn't matter.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	13. Catch the Falling

**a/n: Sorry for the long update, I've just got caught up with school work. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...nada...zilch**

**Chapter 13 - Catch the falling**

"Where were you last night?" enquired Blaise as he caught up with Draco who was heading towards his bedroom.

"I was in my room," replied Draco, confused at the random question.

Blaise began to smirk, "No you weren't."

Panicking slightly, Draco turned to look at him, his face a mask of indifference, "No? How would you know?"

"Because I went to see you and you weren't there, so where were you?"

"It's none of your business," Draco snapped, "Why are you so curious about my whereabouts? It's not like it affects you."

Blaise held his hands up in mock surrender, "Touché."

Draco rolled his eyes at him and carried in the direction he had been previously heading in. He had been with Harry last night, on their 'third date', it had been just as amazing as their first and second but this time they'd gone out into the centre of London however they only ventured into the purely muggle areas, it was too risky to be seen by wizards together on a date. This time Harry had introduced him to muggle cinema. Reluctantly, Draco had to agree that it was quite entertaining.

Catching up with Draco again, Blaise asked, "So where were you last night and don't lie to me."

Draco glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and sighed, "I can't tell you."

Stopping in his tracks, Blaise frowned at the blonde before him, "Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing."

Draco turned to look him, "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Giving information to death eaters, mainly Snape, to try worm your way back in with them," whispered Blaise frantically.

Draco glared at him, "No, I'm not! But thanks for your vote of confidence."

Blaise relaxed, relieved, "Thank Merlin, and sorry, but you reputation and past experiences don't exactly work in your favour."

"But that was the past."

Resuming their journey down the corridor Blaise looked at Draco expectantly, "So are you going to tell me?"

Rolling his eyes at the brunette, Draco replied, "I told you I can't."

"Were you having a little rendezvous with Potter?" he smirked, winking.

Draco sighed with aspiration, "For the last time, Potter and I are not having some sordid love affair, got it?"

Blaise waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, got it. But come on, if he gave you the chance you know you'd jump on it."

Draco didn't reply but just smirked at him before sauntering up the last bit of the corridor to his bedroom.

-&-

Dinnertime at the order was always a very chaotic and noisy time, with about five or six different conversations going on, and the passing of plates and pans, it's very easy for something to go unnoticed.

It was during a chaotic and noisy dinnertime that Harry Potter felt a wandering foot rubbing up his leg. Trying to ignore it, he carried on eating his dinner, but the foot began to work its way further up. Pushing the foot away, he pretended that it didn't happen and joined in with a conversation that Ron and Seamus were having about quidditch, but he soon felt it creep back up.

Glaring at the blonde across from him, Harry again tried to unsuccessfully stop the wandering foot but Harry finally gave up as Draco's foot made its way to his groin, and began to massage him through the denim of his jeans. Suppressing a moan he felt himself begin to grow hard as he spread his legs a little bit further apart to give Draco a bit more room.

Draco caught his eye across the table and smirked at him, but quickly returned to his conversation with Remus. He looked the picture of innocence sat across from him, talking to Remus about some ancient potion, his and Harry's under the table activities undetected.

The talented foot, somehow managed to wiggle the zipper of Harry's jeans down as the foot pushed its way through the folds of fabric to the growing erection. Harry gasped lightly as the foot continued to rub against his penis. He bit down on his lip, trying not to moan, he concentrated hard on trying to ignore the pleasurable feeling that Draco's foot was causing.

"Harry can I speak to you for a minute?" asked Sirius from across the room, breaking into Harry's concentration.

Harry merely nodded, not able to speak any comprehensible words at the moment. Draco quickly dropped his foot whilst Harry discreetly pulled his zipper back up, taking a napkin with him to cover up his problem when he stood up, not wanting it to become obvious to the people around him.

As he followed Sirius out the room, he started a silent mantra in his head _McGonagall naked, McGonagall naked…_Luckily that image helped his 'problem' before he entered the room in which he had followed Sirius into.

The minute he stepped into the room and Sirius slammed the door shut, Harry knew something was wrong.

"What the hell are you doing!?" shouted Sirius at a shocked Harry.

"What?" replied Harry, utterly confused.

"Malfoy! What are you doing with Malfoy?"

Harry paled, "I don't know what you're going on about."

Sirius was seething, "Don't fucking patronise me Harry. You and him were playing 'footsie' under the table."

"How did you…?"

"Because I know that look Harry, the ones Draco was throwing you when you tried so hard to discreet the fact that he was getting you off under the table."

"Sirius!"

"Merlin Harry! Don't you think? I thought you would put the order before sex!"

Harry glared at him, "I doubt you would object if it was Ginny."

"Do you think this is me been homophobic? Because trust me Harry it isn't. This is Malfoy! He may be on our side, but he'll do anything to save his own skin, even betray us."

"He's not like that!" Harry shouted back, furious. "I know him, it's more than sex or anything physical! You don't know him like I do"

Sirius stumbled back as if hit, "You're falling for him aren't you?"

"No…no…I'm not…I'm not…can't I date someone and not be falling for them, or is that another teenage thing I'm not allowed," but even to Harry's ears it didn't sound very convincing.

Sirius scoffed, "If you're not falling for him then why are you risking yourself to be with him?"

"How the hell am I risking myself?"

Sirius hesitated, and sighing heavily sat on one of the chairs in the room, "What do you think will happen when the war ends? Do you really think he'll still want to be with you? When he hurts you, because he will hurt you, who will you have to ease the pain, because no one will know? If you do by some miraculous chance tell everyone, do you really think the Weasley's will forgive you for doing this to Ginny?"

Harry glared at him, "Me and Ginny aren't together, if she wants to believe in something that may never happen I can't help that but he will not hurt me!"

"How can you be so naïve? You're Harry Potter and he's a Malfoy, and they look after one thing, themselves. It really would be nice for him to have you on his side, get him out of this war alive and without a life sentence in Azkaban but he'd have no use for you then."

Harry's body was numb, a slow tear trickling down his face, "Draco is not using me."

The aging animagus looked upon his godson with guilt at having caused such pain, standing up he wrapped his arms around him, "I don't know Harry, but I don't trust him. I don't trust that he's been completely honest with us and I certainly don't trust him with you."

Pushing Sirius away, Harry slowly walked over to the couch in the corner of the room and flopped down on it. He lifted his eyes to meet Sirius' and whispered, "I trust him."

Sirius dropped his eyes to the floor, sighing, "I know."

Raising his voice a little higher, Harry continued, "I'm not going to let my feelings for him get in the way of defeating Voldermort, I'm not going to let it stop me winning this war, and if he does betray us in the end, then I will do what I have to do."

Sirius moved and sat next to Harry, "My concerns aren't over the war, I know you wouldn't jeopardise the war. My concerns are for you."

"If he hurts me, I won't be the first person to have had their heart broke, its part of life."

"You know people think you get over it, but real heartache you never get over," Harry looked at him, confusion and curiosity etched in his face, Sirius decided to explain, "When I was at Hogwarts, Remus and I had a _thing_."

"You and _Remus_?" asked Harry, shocked.

Sirius nodded, "It started out as just friends with benefits I guess, but then it progressed to more and the next thing I know we were in love. It continued on after Hogwarts, the only person who knew was James. When I got arrested, Remus was there, he wouldn't even look me in the eye, he believed that I did it. That hurt more than anything. If he had left me or cheated on me, it wouldn't have hurt so much, but having him hate me, that was more painful than anything I've ever experienced in my life."

Harry still looked confused, "But I'm never going to get arrested for a murder I didn't commit."

"Probably not, but I never once stopped to think how much Remus was hurt from all of it, thinking that the person he loved was a murderer. Luckily for him, he found out I was innocent in the end, imagine his pain if I wasn't."

Realisation dawned on Harry, "I'm Remus in this situation and Draco is a guilty you." Sirius nodded. "I get it Sirius, I do, but I still don't believe Draco would do that."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know… Do you still love Remus?"

Running his hands through his hair, Sirius stood up and paced the room, pausing, he finally answered, "Even if I did, it wouldn't matter, he's with Tonks now."

"Well, why didn't you get together before he got with Tonks?"

"Because everything is not that simple Harry."

-&-

Pushing Draco's door open, Harry walked into his boyfriend's room without knocking. Draco looked up startled and hastily shoved his father's letters off his desk and into one of his draws. Looking up, he noticed Harry's tear stained cheeks and blotchy eyes, his panic at having Harry discover his letters faded and concern took over. He swiftly pulled Harry into his arms and held him tight, the brunette clinging to him.

Whispering comforting words in Harry's ear, Draco placed a tender kiss on the slightly younger boy's temple, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Harry pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, "Sirius knows."

Draco's eyed widened, "What! How? Did you tell him?"

"No! He caught us under the table at dinner."

The blonde haired Slytherin looked shocked, "Really? I was being really discreet as well." Draco sat down beside him, "I don't get why you got so upset over it."

Harry shrugged, "It's just some things he said."

Draco lowered his eyed, "He hates us being together doesn't he?"

"He doesn't trust you." Harry looked at Draco, "You're not hiding anything from me are you?"

Draco's eyes flickered to the bottom draw of his desk, and shook his head, "No."

Lie.

"You won't hurt me will you?"

Draco sat on Harry's lap, straddling him and placed a soft kiss on his lips and rested their foreheads together, their eyes burning into each other, "I will never hurt you. I will never betray you. And I will never turn to the dark unless it is to follow you."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him closer and kissed him. Their lips moulded together, tongues tasting each other, souls mingling, feeling alive if only for that moment. They pulled apart, their eyes still closed, their lips still ghosting over each others. Harry's hair was clasped tightly in Draco's fingertips, each clinging to the other.

"Please don't ever leave me," whispered Draco against Harry's lips.

Their breaths were coming out ragged, their now fallen tears becoming a single one as Harry whispered back, "I couldn't."

Draco kissed his way down Harry's jaw line, his breath sending tingles through Harry's body. He began to undo the buttons on Harry's shirt as he pushed him down onto the bed. His hands touched the defined chest below him, grazing over the numerous scars that flawed the skin. Discarding the shirt, he lifted his own t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor revealing his own milky, white skin, that was only scarred by the fading dark mark on his left forearm. His lips resumed their path down Harry's neck and onto his chest, sucking and licking at one of Harry's aroused nipples. Harry moaned as Draco's tongue worked further and further down. Draco's hand found its way to Harry's belt but Harry grabbed his wrist before his could unbuckle it.

Draco looked at the brunette confused but soon found their positions switched and Harry was on top of him, undoing the buttons on Draco's trousers. Now very hard, Draco grew impatient of the teasing rate that Harry was taking off his trousers so he quickly pulled them off himself, taking his boxers with them. Harry's soon followed.

Harry looked down at the blonde below him, both now naked, and stared at him. Draco began to blush slightly under the Gryffindors gaze, "What?"

Harry shook his head and leant down to kiss the blonde's pink, delicate lips. He swiftly went further down the blonde's body and began to kiss his way up Draco's leg, placing teasing kisses on his inner thigh.

"Harry, _please,_" Draco's voice was pleading, his breathing ragged as Harry put more teasing kisses on Draco's throbbing erection, "I want you, no, I _need _you."

Smirking Harry positioned himself between Draco's legs and reached over to the bed side table and opened the draw to get the lube. He looked into Draco's eyes, glazed over with lust. Spreading his legs further apart, Draco took the lube from Harry and rubbed it onto the brunette's penis, arousing a moan from Harry. Draco passed him back the tube. Harry squirted it onto his fingers, rubbing it in before inserting one finger into Draco. He shifted uncomfortably at first but nodded for Harry to continue. Harry inserted another in then another, preparing Draco.

He leant over and placed his lips near Draco's ear, "You okay?"

Draco nodded as Harry removed his fingers and positioned himself on top of the blonde. Slowly he pushed into Draco, feeling the hot tightness around him, he gradually began to move inside of Draco. His actions became quicker and more frantic, burying his face into the slytherin's neck as he thrust into Draco who clung and clawed at his back.

Draco moaned and cried out in pleasure at each of the Harry's thrusts, revelling in the moment when they became one and knowing that nobody would ever be able to take it away from him. Both could feel themselves coming to their climax as they came together, screaming and moaning each other's names.

Harry collapsed on top of Draco, Malfoy's arms wrapping around him, their sweat mingling together as their bodies were pressed against each other so much that it was hard to see where Harry ended and Draco began. They lay together in their post-coital bliss, absorbing their world that was purely each other but they were once again forced back to reality.

-&-

Both Gryffindor and Slytherin ran down the stairs, their clothes crumpled and barely on their bodies with their wands raised as they headed into the dining room where they had heard a loud bang and cry. As they entered, heads turned to look at them with pain and sadness in their eyes, Harry and Draco had yet to see where the noise had come from.

Harry was unable to see Ron and Hermione among the small crowd of people; sure they would have came to investigate once they heard the noise. He turned Fred who was nearest to him and broke through the almost deadly silence that had fell over the place, "What's going on?"

He fiddled with the cuffs of his robe, reluctant to answer, "Erm…two muggles were attacked earlier today at their home, the death eaters tortured and killed them."

Harry's mouth began to dry up, "Who…?"

But it was then when he saw where the cry and bang had come from. Hermione was sat on the floor, a fallen chair beside her as she shook in silent tears in Ron's arms. He didn't need Fred to tell him who, he already knew.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think? That was my first ever sex scene that I've ever wrote!!! Was it any good or was it crap? Please review!**


	14. Orchids on the Grave

**a/n: I know it's been nearly a month since updating and I hate leaving it that long but school terms coming to an end an they pile it on just before christmas but this one is longer than usual to make up for it! **

**Disclaimer: do I even need to bother?**

**Chapter 14 - Orchids on the Grave**

Harry could faintly feel Draco's fingers brushing against his own, as the blonde silently comforted him. Hermione's voice, thick with held back tears, floated over them whilst she talked about her parents and the people they were. Harry stood beside her, clutching her hand. Ron stood on her other side, steadying her in his arms.

The brunette hardly knew any of the people at the funeral besides the Weasley's and the many other Order members that had attended. The graveyard was silent, a surprisingly warm day, besides from Hermione's speech and the odd sob from friends and family.

The large crowd gathered around two caskets that hovered above six foot deep holes. It had been a week since Hermione's parents had been killed, a week since Hermione had talked about anything besides funeral plans. She had become recluse, barely acknowledging her own existence.

As her speech came to an end, Hermione let go off Harry's hand and stepped closer to the coffins, throwing a handful of soil onto each of them. Harry moved back, mingling with the rest of the solemn crowd, Draco's hand holding his more tightly now that they were out of view.

Hermione's aunt also threw a handful of soil onto each of the coffins, followed by her mother's closest friend. The caskets slowly began to lower into the ground, unable to watch, Hermione buried her face in Ron's shoulder, her body again overcome with tears.

The crowd around them began to slowly fade, the service now over. Many were probably heading back to Hermione's parents house, now hers, for the wake. Draco felt Harry tense beside him, a single tear falling down his face.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco, his voice just above a whisper.

"I just realised, I never went to my parent's funeral," answered Harry, his eyes following the lowering caskets.

Draco, hoping no one would see, wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer into his side, and rested his head in the nook of Harry's neck, gently kissing the skin there.

"At least your parents had one; my mother never had a funeral."

Tears falling more freely down Harry's face, he broke out in a bitter smile, "Merlin, we're pathetic."

Draco let out a hollow laugh, "At least we'll be pathetic together."

Harry nodded, "Together."

The crowd had withered down so only the Order were left, pulling out of Draco's arms, Harry moved back to stand next to Hermione. Addressing the order, he began to speak, "I've decided, and I think many of you will agree, that none of us spend enough time with our family and we really should before it's too late, so whilst death eater activity is quite, I suggest that we all take a week off to spend time with our family. By Monday I want Grimmauld Place to be empty, okay?"

The many faces around him nodded, some muttering a thanks. Taking this as cue, they began to apparate, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and the Weasley's alone in the graveyard. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak, "Hermione, dear, you know you're welcome at the Burrow."

The bushy-haired woman turned to face the plum woman and replied, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley but I think I'm going to go home for a bit, I think it's what I need."

"Okay dear."

The Weasley's apparated out, followed by Harry, Ron and Draco, knowing that Hermione needed to be alone.

She stood facing the graves, the autumn air enveloping her, her parent's spirit floating on the wind, and didn't move until darkness came.

-&-

That weekend, Grimmauld Place was hectic, as people began packing for their trips home. It had been decided that Ron would go with Hermione back home and Harry would be going to the burrow.

Sunday came and only a few remained, those still left would be leaving either that night or the following morning. Draco sat in the kitchen, not understanding the excitement of everyone around him, but then again, he didn't have a family to go home to.

Noticing his boyfriend's sad expression, Harry sat himself down next to the blonde, Sirius watching them from the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong?"

Draco looked up with a tight smile, "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm going to be stuck in this house by myself for a week, because I have no family to go home to."

Deciding to join the conversation, Sirius sat down across from him, and with a slightly mischievous look in his eye, replied, "No, you won't, I'm going to be here."

Draco paled. He knew Sirius didn't like him, and he liked it even less that he was Harry's boyfriend.

"I…you…staying…alone…"Draco stuttered.

Harry chuckled, knowing that Draco was probably dreading spending a week alone with Sirius. However, at that moment Remus walked in, a letter in hand. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Hey Remus," greeted Sirius.

The werewolf turned to face his friend, "Sirius, there you are! I've been looking for you. I just received a letter from my mum, she says you can come with me and Tonks back home if you want."

Sirius' face lit up, and a shadow of a younger, freer Sirius crossed his face, as he clapped his hands excitedly, "I get to go see Mrs. Lupin, I haven't seen her in 16 years!"

Remus couldn't help but laugh, "You always did like her, and I think she liked you more than me sometimes."

Sirius threw Remus one of his charming smiles, since the three years he had got out of Azkaban, Sirius' looks had come back to him, and despite being in his late thirties, he was gorgeous. "It's not my fault women can't resist my charms."

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, "So are you coming?"

The look of happiness that had been present on Sirius' face was replaced by a look of depression, "I can't, someone has to stay with Malfoy."

"I'll stay," piped up Harry.

"I don't think that's a good idea," replied Sirius.

"Why not? Don't be ridiculous. It's settled then, Harry will stay with Malfoy and you will come home with me and Tonks," Remus finalised before leaving to write his reply.

Sirius groaned he didn't like the idea of Harry and Draco alone for a week; he didn't like the idea one bit.

-&-

Breathe. Just breathe. Close your eyes. Breathe. Staring at the ceiling, Draco kept this mantra in his head, as he lay on his large bed, his father's letters in a pile next to him. He had avoided reading them up to now but he knew he had to read them at one point. Slowly he picked up the first one, and ripped the envelope open.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am due to have the dementor's kiss in_ _two months, you may know this, and you may not. I heard of your mission to kill Dumbledore, I also heard of your failure to do this, and how you left the care of Severus. I want you to know that I am sorry. I made a promise to your mother when you were born that you wouldn't turn out like me, yet I still handed you over to Voldermort, still expected you to become a Death eater. I know I haven't been the father you would have hoped me to be, for that I am sorry. Despite what you may think, I loved your mother. I don't want to die having never fulfilled my promise to your mother, so why I may never be able to say this to your face I have decided to write what I say through a series of letters. Please forgive me._

_Your father, Lucius Malfoy_

The shock was evident on Draco's face, as the letter fluttered from his hand. Curious he picked up the next letter and began to read.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have heard the latest in your escapades, and I wonder whether it is true that you have formed an alliance with Potter. Despite my thinking that you hated the boy, it came as no shock, for had I been in your position I probably would have done the same, if you went back to the Dark Lord he'd surely kill you and as the last heir to the Malfoy fortune, that is not a wise decision. _

_As I mentioned in my previous letter, I have decided to full fill the only promise, besides our wedding vows, that I made to your mother. I doubt anything I do will succeed so instead I intend to tell you what we were like, your mother and I, before the Dark Lord, before I became a death eater, before everything and I hope you'll see that the path I took was the wrong one and through this you'll take another one, less cowardly and full of more love than I did. Please forgive me._

_Your father, Lucius Malfoy_

He placed the second letter back down onto the bed; his thoughts were racing, making no sense. He didn't know if he wanted to read more, he was so use to hating the figure his father portrayed, could he handle that image that he'd known all his life being shattered? It was easy to hate someone you thought inhuman but when they start to show even the slightest flicker that maybe they are human, it gets harder and harder…harder and harder to wish them dead.

Hours later, and many letters later, Draco found himself peeling open the last letter in the bunch. Hesitantly he opened it; now that he had come to the last one, he wasn't sure whether he wanted this surreal reality that he had cocooned himself in to end.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm afraid this will be my last letter to you; my kiss is scheduled for 2 weeks today which means after this I'm no longer to send out or receive post. I'll ask you again, though I think my efforts are futile, if you will come see me just once before I receive the kiss. I have appealed to be able to visit your mother's grave just once but I doubt that I will be allowed. Please leave her an orchid when you next visit, from me, it was her favourite flower. If you do by any chance come to visit, bring with you the serpent bracelet I gave to you on your 11th birthday. Due to these maybe being the last few words I'll ever tell you, I will write only the truth. I do not love you, not like a father should love his son, but I already suspect that you know that, but I am proud of you and had I lived longer we may have been able to repair the damage. Please forgive me._

_Your father, Lucius Malfoy_

A single tear fell from Draco's eye, "How can I ever forgive you?"

-&-

Sirius, Remus and Tonks apparated outside the cottage that Remus' mother, and Remus used to, live in. Sirius looked almost relieved to see the place, and looked upon it was a happiness he hadn't possessed since Harry's third year at Hogwarts, when he was finally able to meet his godson. Tonks, however, looked at it with surprise and nervousness.

"I didn't expect you to grow up in a cottage," she commented.

Looking at her with amusement, Remus replied, "Where did you expect me to live? In the middle of the city? It's not exactly the greatest place to bring up a werewolf is it?"

Blushing, she shook her head, and realised the stupidity of what she had been thinking.

"Are we gonna stand here all day chatting or we gonna go knock?" snapped Sirius, anxious to meet the two people that had become like second parents to him, just like James' parents had.

Running up to the door, he tapped on the door in three recessive knocks. The trio soon heard the shuffle of footsteps from inside and the door swung open to show a petite woman with greying hair and warm honey-coloured eyes. She smiled brightly, her face looking younger than it was.

"Sirius!" she squealed in delight, sounding very much like a teenage girl.

He threw her a charming smile, "It's good to see you Mrs. Lupin."

She shook her head good naturedly, and ushered the three of them in out of the cold, magically levitating their bags into the house.

She turned to Tonks, whose hair was her trademark pink that day, and smiled at her, "You must be Tonks!"

Nervously, Tonks nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lupin."

Remus' mum waved her off, "Call me Sarah, dear," and she gave her a quick welcoming hug.

"How come I can't call you Sarah?" pouted Sirius.

Sarah glared at him slightly, "Because you used the informality to suggest sexual innuendos between us that's why."

"I was eighteen!"

She scoffed good-naturedly, "twenty two more like."

"What can I say? You're irresistible," he replied, winking at her.

Despite rolling her eyes at him, she couldn't help but let a small blush grace her cheeks. "Sirius, stop hitting on my mother," Remus sighed in amusement, stepping forward to embrace his mother in a hug.

She shooed them into the kitchen, where a Sunday dinner lay cooking in the oven. As Sirius passed her, she leant towards his ear and whispered, "If it were up to me, he'd be with you," before heading into the kitchen after Remus and Tonks. Unable to keep the smile of his face, Sirius quickly followed.

Conversation between the four flowed easily as they ate their deliciously cooked meal. Sirius felt slightly sad that Tonks sat where Remus' father used to, but he had died during the years Sirius was in Azkaban. He had died thinking Sirius had betrayed his son.

"I have to say Sirius, you don't look like you've spent thirteen years in Azkaban," Remus' mother complimented, breaking into his thoughts.

"Even Azkaban can't take away my looks; I'm just too beautiful," his teasing smirk taking away the arrogance behind the statement.

"I still can't believe Remus thought you were guilty, after everything you two have been through. He should have known," she indirectly reprimanded her son.

"Don't forget though mum, that Sirius had thought I had been conversing with Voldermort despite having no proof, at least with me, I had proof to think what I did," Remus butted in, not liking being made to seem the bad guy.

"Well dear, you are very secretive sometimes and you keep things locked up inside, so really you only have to blame yourself for that one," she replied, picking everyone's plates up and retreating to the sink.

Remus looked at his mother's back shocked, whilst Sirius tried to keep his laughter under control. "Typical," muttered Remus, "Just typical."

Tonks smiled at the three's playful teasing and laughed along with them, however she couldn't get rid of the feeling as though she was missing something, as though there was something she didn't quite know.

-&-

Harry threw things out of his trunk as he fervently tried to search for his invisibility cloak. He didn't need it for anything, but he had wondered where it was, and had gone to look for it, only to realise he couldn't find, hence the hunt for it now. Old school text books lay sprawled open on the floor, as well as the photo album that Hagrid had given to him in his first year. It was this that caught Draco's eye when he stepped in to his boyfriend's room.

Picking it up, he flicked through the pages, but didn't recognise many of the people in the photos. "What are you looking for?" he asked, wondering what had got his boyfriend in such a stress.

Flushed red, Harry looked up at him and sighed, "My invisibility cloak, I can't find it anywhere!"

"You have an invisibility cloak? I never knew that," replied Draco, partly in awe and partly in jealousy.

Taking a break from searching, Harry planted himself next to Draco on the bed, and nodded, "Yeah, I got it Christmas of first year, it's been in my family for generations. How else do you think I was able to sneak about?"

Draco shrugged, "I hadn't thought about it actually." He fiddled with the photo book in his hand and passed it to Harry, "Who's that in the pictures?"

"My parents mainly, some of me when I was a baby, others of their friends. Hagrid gave it to me at the end of first year, I look at it sometimes and wonder what my life would be like if they had lived but I try not to dwell on it too much."

Draco persuaded Harry to talk him through the pictures, laughing at the ones of Harry naked in the bath as a baby, and wondered whether he had a family album like that somewhere.

-&-

It had been three days since Sirius, Remus and Tonks had arrived at the cottage, and Remus' mother had took Tonks into the village nearby to help buy some groceries leaving Sirius and Remus alone.

They were walking leisurely through the surrounding forests, talking and laughing like they hadn't in years. As they came to a small abandoned shack, a mile or two from the cottage, Sirius stopped and looked at it, smirking.

Remus came up behind him and whispered in his ear, "What are you looking at that shack for?"

Ignoring the shiver that Remus' voice sent down his spine, Sirius turned to face him, "I was just remembering a little incident that happened when we were about nineteen and we had gone for a walk only to get caught in a big thunderstorm. It was too far to get back to the cottage and we hadn't received our apparating licenses yet so we had to find shelter. We stayed in that little shack."

Remus nodded, the memory coming to him, "I remember, and we…" his face tinting with a blush as he remembered how they had entertained themselves.

Sirius chuckled, "We were so in love back then weren't we? I miss that."

"Me too."

"What are you talking about, you have Tonks."

The aging werewolf shook his head, "It's not the same."

Sirius looked back at Remus, a pensive look on his face and muttered, "No, I don't suppose it is."

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter. Hope you liked this one despite it being quite depressing. Please review! **


	15. Blood Stained Robes

**a/n: Thanks for all your reviews and I'm glad you all liked the Remus/Sirius bit, and even want more between those two but you'll have to wait and see!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 15 - Blood-stained Robes**

"Where could it be?" muttered Harry to himself as he fervently searched for his invisibility cloak. After giving up on his search the previous day, he had tried his luck at it again this morning. Presently he was standing in the middle of Draco's room, a few clothes he had chucked in his search scattered on the floor, as the blonde lay sleeping peacefully and unaware in the bed, the sheets draped over his waist, revealing the boy's naked torso.

Gazing down at him, Harry smiled to himself; _he looks so innocent when he's asleep. _He shook his head, snapping his head out if his thoughts, so he could get back to his search. Letting out a frustrated growl, he slammed the wardrobe door shut, "You know, you've probably draped it over something and you can't find it because it's invisible."

Harry turned and looked at Draco, smirking from where he lay on the bed, "Or Dobby probably placed it somewhere obscure when he was cleaning and it might take you months to find it. Knowing him it's probably in Hermione's knickers draw or something."

Harry nodded slightly in agreement, "Probably. You could help me look you know."

The Slytherin shook his head, stood up and wrapping the sheets around his waist headed towards the adjoining bathroom, "Nah, I'm off to take a shower, such activities as searching for something that doesn't belong to me don't appeal to me."

Harry rolled his eyes at his blonde boyfriend, the bathroom door shutting behind Draco. Returning, again, to his search, he turned his attention to Draco's bedside table, _if it's possible Dobby put it in Hermione's knickers draw, then why not Draco's bedside table, at least it would fit in there. _

Opening the draw, he glanced in it and saw that his cloak wasn't in it, but there was a thick bunch of letters. Interested, Harry picked them up and inspected the envelope, reading the contents on the front. He could tell easily that it was from Azkaban prison, _who would be writing to Draco from Azkaban? _Looking down at the bottom left –hand corner where the cell number was usually wrote, he could make out the six digit number, "3 -4-5-8-7-1…that sounds familiar," he muttered to himself, a memory coming back to him.

_Harry was walking the corridors of Azkaban prison, he had been questioning a death eater that the ministry had caught a few nights ago. His heart pounded in his chest as he passed the many cells, familiar faces catching his eye, familiar threats shouted to him through the bars. _

_Hoping to be out of there soon, a flicker of blonde hair caught his eye. Pausing he turned to face the cell and noticed the figure of Lucius Malfoy cowered against the wall, looking like death compared to the last time Harry had seen him. _

"_Wait," he called up to the guard guiding him through._

_The guard stopped as Malfoy lifted his head, recognising the voice that had spoken._

"_Potter," he croaked, trying to smirk at the boy-who-lived, but it had little impact on the teenage boy._

"_Lucius," Harry greeted with sadistic cheerfulness, "How lovely to see you. I must say, I love your new residence," he looked at the number plate attached to the cell, "cell 3-4-5-8-7-1, a little bit smaller that Malfoy Manor though don't you think?"_

"_Fuck off Potter," Lucius gritted his teeth, his eyes burning with rage and humiliation. Lucius scowled and tore his gaze away from the brunette's retreating back._

Harry paled, the memory coming back to him full force, "cell 3-4-5-8-7-1, a little bit smaller than Malfoy Manor don't you think," he whispered to himself, the bitter feeling of betrayal sweeping over him. Dropping the letters to the ground, he swiftly stood up and ran from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Just then, Draco, fully washed and dressed, popped his head out from the bathroom, "Harry?"

Not seeing the familiar Gryffindor, Draco stepped out of the bathroom, he only then noticed his opened bedside table draw. Dread filled him at every step closer he took towards the open draw, crouching down he fingered the letters in his hand, his head falling back against the bed post, "Shit."

-&-

Draco sat across from Harry, the brunette hadn't talked to him yet, he hadn't even looked at him. They'd been sat there for about ten minutes, tense silence the only thing between them.

"Harry?" Draco whispered again, softly touching the other boys hand. Harry flinched and moved his hand away.

Slowly he lifted his head to look at Draco, "Why?" he choked out.

Draco was confused by the question, "Why what?"

Harry's eyes narrowed at the reply, "I found the letters Draco, there's no need to keep up pretences."

"I guessed you found the letters; do you mean why did I keep them from you?"

Smiling bitterly, Harry replied sarcastically, "Yes, tell me why you kept the letters from your death eater daddy a secret, because I really can't figure it fucking out!"

Draco cringed, "I didn't think you'd be this angry."

Harry stared at him, "You didn't think I'd be this angry? I helped you, I trusted you, and all along you've been betraying me to the very people I had supposedly saved you from. What was with fucking me though, was that just for kicks?"

"Harry, what are you talking about? I haven't betrayed you!"

"The letters Draco! You've been in contact with your father, I really don't think they're about the bloody weather."

Realisation dawned on Draco, anger flaring up in him, replacing the hurt and confusion, as his eyes narrowed dangerously and he stood up, kicking his chair back, "You haven't even read them have you? Any of them!"

Harry stood up, matching Draco's, who had turned away from him, height, "What has that got to do with it?!"

Angrily turning back to face Harry, Draco shouted, "It's got everything to do with it! You just assume that they're about Voldermort and you, when they have fuck all to do with any of it. They're about me, and my family, and everything we weren't."

Suddenly falling silent and still, Harry stared at him and whispered, "You're not betraying me…us?"

Draco shook his head, "No, I'm not in contact with any death eaters and I'm definitely not planning your downfall with my father, I haven't even replied to him."

Sitting back down, Harry rested his head in his hands, "I'm so sorry, I just…"

"I know," Draco murmured, picking the chair up of the floor, and sat back down across from him. "I've never really gave you a reason to think I wasn't."

Harry lifted his head and his eyes burned into Draco's, "You've gave me every reason."

He reached out and took Draco's hands in his; placing butterfly kisses along the knuckles, "What did the letters actually say?"

"My father made my mother a promise when I was born that I wouldn't turn out like him, and he hoped by sending me these letters telling me of the story of when him and my mum first fell in love that I won't."

Harry nodded, "Did they say anything else?"

Draco cleared his throat, slightly nervous, he wasn't used to being emotionally intimate with someone, "He said he was sorry and…and he…he asked for my forgiveness."

Harry noticed the hesitation in Draco's voice and wondered what else he wasn't telling him, "And he…?"

Draco dropped his gaze to look at their entwined hands, and taking a deep breath, met Harry's eyes again, "He told me he never loved me."

Harry didn't reply to that, but his hold on Draco's hands tightened.

They don't know how long they sat like that, lost in their own silence, revelling in the single touch of their joined hands and sinking into the comfort of each other's presence.

Unwillingly, Draco broke the silence and softly spoke, "I want to see him…before he dies."

The shock that fleetingly ghosted Harry's eyes was the only indication that he had heard Draco's request, until he tenderly replied, "I'll see what I can do."

-&-

The week finally came to a close, and the many order members started arriving back at Grimmauld Place, among the first to arrive back were Ron and Hermione. It was late on Saturday night that Harry heard the recognizable voices of his best friends coming from the hallway below, and running down the stairs to meet them, he was greeted with the memorable face of Ron but the familiar stranger that was Hermione.

The smile that had graced Harry's face when he realised that his best friends were back disappeared when he saw the vacant, unemotional face of Hermione. Her brown hair, once shiny and bursting with uncontrollable life, was now dull and limp on her head, and her skin, once tinged with a natural glow, now looked unnaturally pale and fragile. Her clothes also hung off her body, and the quick weight loss was obvious.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted softly, smiling warmly at him.

Looking up at him, her face changed for a slight second as she registered who had spoke, "Oh, hi Harry."

Even her voice seemed faded and no longer held the warmth and kindness mixed with her curiosity and thirst for knowledge, it no longer sounded like Hermione.

"How are you?"

"Fine," she replied monotonously, an already rehearsed answer. "I think I'm going to go lie down for a bit."

She bent down to pick up her luggage, but Ron's hand stopped her, "I'll bring it up later."

She nodded in response and shakily ascended the stairs, clutching to the banister. Ron and Harry stared at her retreating back until she reached the landing above and she disappeared from their sight.

Harry turned to the red head next to him, "How is she really?"

Ron sighed, in that moment he looked older than his years, "She's not Hermione anymore."

Harry led them into the adjoined living room, and dropped onto one of the many couches, "She's just lost her parents Ron."

He shook his head, "I know that, I mean, all the other times people we know and love have died she had used this to fuel her, it's made her more determined, but this…she's just give in, it's like she's accepted a fate of pain and death. This whole week she's gone around her parents house, cleaning, packing up their stuff, so mechanically, she hasn't even cried Harry…I feel so useless."

Having listened intently to what Ron was saying, Harry replied, "It's different this time, not necessarily because it was her parents, but because it was her fault. The only reason Voldermort killed them was because they were _her _parents, that changes everything."

Ron looked near tears, Harry had never seen his friend so distressed, in the nearly seven years he had known him, "What am I supposed to do Harry?"

"There's nothing you can do, she has to get through this on her own. Right now, she's closed herself off, she'll get through this, she has to," _for all our sakes._

-&-

"Welcome back," Harry smiled at the room consisting of the Weasley family and other important order members such as Moody and Tonks, before him. It was a few days after their holiday and they were already back to work, "I hope you all enjoyed your week off, but we need to get back to work."

As Harry briefed the order on the death eaters latest activities, a certain werewolf sat at the back of the room, hopefully unnoticed. Since they had come back from his mother's, Remus had been trying to avoid both Tonks and Sirius, the latter being the one he was presently staring at. Lately he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the animagus, his thoughts often drifting towards Sirius, blushing when the handsome brunette talked to him, and it was driving him insane. He had been worried at his Mother's house that she would slip up and tell Tonks about his past relationship with Sirius, or that Tonks would notice his change in behaviour around her, like not wanting to kiss her, and when he did he couldn't help wishing it was Sirius instead.

"Something else came to light over the week everyone was away to do with…Draco Malfoy," Harry's voice pulled him out of his confusing thoughts as he addressed the room. Remus saw Sirius tense.

"He has been receiving letters from his father in Azkaban." There was a cry of outrage from the small group, particularly from Ron Weasley who sat near the front. "But it's not what you think; they're not letters plotting the downfall of the order or me, they're simply about Lucius' regret as his life comes to an end and trying to make amends with his son."

Sirius asked sceptically, "Have you read the letters?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. There is something I need to ask though, particularly of Moody, is it possible for Draco to visit his father in Azkaban?"

Mad-Eye shook his head defiantly, "No, absolutely no way is that boy going to see a death eater, who also happens to be his father, over my dead body!"

-&-

"So how did you get them to agree to this?" asked Draco as he stood in the waiting area of the ministry of magic that dealt with visitations at Azkaban prison.

"I have to stay with you for the entire visit, you're not allowed to be left alone."

Draco nodded, "Fair enough, it's actually pretty lenient considering it's authorized by Mad-Eye."

Harry nodded in agreement, and looked at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. Whilst to everyone else he seemed calm and composed, Harry could see his hands shaking slightly.

He took one of the pale hands into his and held it tightly, "You'll be okay."

As Harry held Draco's hand, he noticed a bracelet on the blonde's wrist. He pulled the robe sleeve back a bit to get a proper look, "What's this?"

Draco glanced down to his wrist, "My dad gave it to me for my 11th birthday, he asked me to wear it."

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter please come to the portkey room now please, you're portkey is ready," a young women's voice said over the intercom. Taking a deep breath the pair headed towards the adjoining room and Harry hoped that he was doing the right thing.

-&-

Snape stared at the blood-stained robes hanging in his wardrobe, he hadn't washed them yet. He could still feel the blood on his hands, seeping into his skin, even though it had long been washed away.

Voldermort had awarded him generously for his completed mission, telling him how he had done him proud, killing the mudblood's parents. He couldn't feel the satisfaction he usually did, he didn't feel the thrill when he saw the terror in their eyes, nor did he feel the rush of power as he muttered the killing curse. Instead he felt dirty.

Guilt, he couldn't get rid of it, maybe that was why he had put purple hyacinth on their graves after _she _had left. He had known their daughter, he had taught her, fought her, fought _alongside _her, yet still he had killed them. Murdered them. For the first time in his life he felt like a murderer. He _was_ a murderer. And he hated it.

* * *

**Please review, all comments are appreciated. Next chapter we see how Draco's visit with Lucius goes. Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!**

(a/n: A purple hyacinth is the flower for sorrow and forgiveness)


	16. Last Goodbye

**a/n: I've finally got a beta! So thanks to Lena my new beta! and for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: You know Harry Potter, teenage boy with scar on his head?...he's not mine**

**Chapter 16 - Last Goodbye**

"Draco, it's not your fault."

"I should have known."

"How could you have known?"

"I knew him, that's all I needed."

_Draco and Harry sat across from the shell of the man that was once Lucius Malfoy. His eyes looked upon them in a mixture of curiosity, disgust and amusement as Draco openly gripped at Harry's hand, the familiar touch being the only comfort in the soul sucking place._

"_I take it you got my letters?" asked Lucius in his usual drawl, demeanor making it hard to believe that he had been in prison for the last two years. _

"_Obviously," came Draco's smooth reply, his face showing none of the emotions inside him. "I was curious as to what you had to say."_

"_I see the rumours were right about your allegiance, I must say Draco, the rumours seem to only touch on the surface of what is _really _going on between you two," he smirked spitefully, gesturing at their entwined hands. "I am shocked. I expected nothing but tolerance of each other, but I suppose I should have learned not to underestimate the Boy-Who-Lived."_

_Draco's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Leaning forward in his seat, Lucius gestured that Draco should do the same, and he whispered into his son's ear, quiet enough so that Harry didn't hear, "My, my, how naïve you've become without my guidance. Why do you think he's really with you? Fucking a prominent Death Eater's son, not a bad achievement. And he gets you on their side. Maybe he's got a little bit more Slytherin in him that anyone thought. You're pathetic."_

_He leaned back in his seat, his eyes glinting psychotically. Draco glanced at Harry, a slight tinge of doubt at his lover's intentions, but shook it off. His father was a liar. He knew that, so why did he expect anything different?_

"_Is that all you wanted to say?" spat Draco. "Those are your last words to your only son and heir?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Fine. I'm going. You're right, I was naïve, but only for thinking that maybe underneath it all, you might have once been a decent person."_

_A flicker of panic crossed Lucius' face, "No, wait! IDid you bring the bracelet?"_

_Draco, who had been half-way through standing up, curiously sat back down and nodded. Holding out his hand, Lucius gestured for it. Draco slipped it off his thin wrist and placed it in his father's hand, his fingers slightly ghosting over the older man's palm; the first time he had touched his father in over four years._

_Adoringly studying the bracelet he was fingering in his hands, Lucius spoke softly, "Did you know that this bracelet has been in the Malfoy family for over a three-hundred years?"_

_A cautious air had settled among the trio, and the younger Malfoy nodded, "Yeah, you told me when you gave it to me."_

_He looked up, two pairs of grey eyes meeting, so similar in colour, yet so different in essence. "Can I keep it until my execution? I'll make sure that they get it back to you."_

"_Sure, it's not like I'm going to need it."_

_Draco stared at his father, his eyebrows furrowed. Something wasn't right, something just felt _wrong_. "Is that it?" he asked._

_Lucius nodded, "I said everything I needed to in the letters."_

"_So why ask me to come?"_

_Lifting up the bracelet, Lucius replied, "For this."_

_Harry and Draco stood up, their chairs squeaking as they scraped across the floor. Harry, who had yet to speak, turned to the older Malfoy and nodded, "Lucius." And turned away to face the door._

_Draco stood across from his father, his breathing slow and steady, "Goodbye, Father."_

"_Goodbye, Draco."_

_Draco turned away from his father, placed his hand back in Harry's and began to walk away when they heard a loud bang vibrating behind them and the scuffle of the guards feet. Turning their heads, Draco gasped and began to shake at the sight of his father's fallen body. _

_He ran to his father, and knelt by his side, "Father!" The death eater's body was rapidly dropping in temperature and his breathing was short and erratic. Draco's eyes were drawn to the bracelet, now split in two, and the lingering drops of blood-red poison staining the inside of the jewellery. Tears fell in single drops from Draco's eyes. How could he have been so stupid? "Father, don't do this."_

_Lucius lifted a shaky hand to Draco's pale face and almost tenderly stroked the blonde fringe away, "So naïve, my beautiful little boy, so so naïve."_

_Draco's tears bled from his eyes and he clung to his father's weakening body, "Please don't do this father, please don't do this, please"_

It has been 16 hours since Lucius Malfoy committed suicide.

-&-

Harry stood leaning against the counter in the kitchen, slowly sipping at his cup of coffee as he watched Draco animatedly debate with Remus about the illegal use of the dark arts, a topic they both had very different opinions on. The brunette turned his head to look at his godfather who was presently glaring in the direction of Remus.

"Have you and Remus fallen out?" asked Harry curious; the two had been avoiding each other as of late.

Sirius' gaze fell from the werewolf and onto Harry, "No, he's just doing that annoyingly cute thing where he" But stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Harry looking at him in amusement.

"Do continue, Sirius. What annoyingly cute thing?" he asked, with a knowing look. "Am I detecting old sparks?"

A light blush stained Sirius' cheeks and he mumbled a 'shut up' in Harry's direction, which the Saviour of the Wizarding world couldn't help but chuckle at.

"How's Draco doing?" asked Sirius, trying to veer the conversation in a different direction.

"Pretty well, considering," It seemed to work. "It was hard for him for the first few days, but I think he's come to accept it. It was less of a shock since Lucius was sentenced to die anyway."

Sirius nodded, "Bit different though: being sentenced to death and committing suicide." Harry murmured his agreement. "How've you been? I'm guessing you haven't been getting that question a lot."

Harry shrugged, "I'm okay, better then a lot of people are at the moment. I was thinking, Hermione mentioned something a while back about how knowing your enemy helps to defeat them, so we should try to know as much about Voldermort as possible."

The Animagus nodded, "True, I've always said she was a bright girl. Shame about her now though, I hardly recognise her. I don't think I've ever seen someone look so empty without being cursed. It's scary, especially on Hermione."

"Death does things to people. That's why I need to win against Voldemort. I have to beat him."

"What did you have in mind Harry?"

He looked weary at first, wondering if he should mention it, before answering, "I want to learn the Dark Arts."

Spewing the coffee out of his mouth, Sirius stared at the younger boy, and whispered frantically, "Are you crazy? Harry, you don't know what you're meddling in. The dark arts aren't something to be taken lightly, or used on a whim."

"I don't want to use them! I just thought that if I knew the spells and how they were structured, then I can fight against them easier, and I know I'm strong enough not to fall under the temptation of their power."

Leaning back against the counter, Sirius looked deep in thought for a few moments, "I suppose it could work, but who's going to teach you?"

Harry looked taken aback, "But I thought you knew themI mean I just assumed... with your family, and all."

"I picked up a few spells, Harry, but nothing to a Death Eater's extent, and nothing of how they're constructed."

Sighing, Harry swirled the coffee around in his cup, "Then I don't know what I'm going to do."

Padfoot looked at him intently, debating with himself whether to say anything. "I don't really like the idea of this, but you do know we are presently in the company of someone who probably knows a ton about the dark arts, probably learnt it from his _father._" Sirius threw him a look as Harry stared at the other two men on the settee, still in a heated discussion. Draco looked up, feeling someone's gaze on him, and caught Harry's eye. Smiling, he turned back to his conversation with Remus, not knowing that the brunette's eyes still lingered on him.

-&-

A few weeks later and Draco found himself flung on the floor, deep gashes on his body, and breathing heavily. Harry cast a healing charm on him and helped Draco to his feet who, despite his new painful injuries, was smiling proudly.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry worriedly, forever the Gryffindor.

"Are you kidding me? I'm fantastic. You've only been learning the dark arts for a couple of weeks and have already been able to beat _me_, someone who has studied them for years, in a duel, in a matter of minutes. Usually, I would say it's because of my excellent tutelage, but I can't deny it, you're just _good_. You could easily give Snape a run for his money, if not beat him."

Harry was smiling. At first, it had worried him at how easy he found the Dark Arts, but Draco had reassured him that it didn't make him evil; how Harry chose to use it would decide that. "So, you're really okay?"

The blond chuckled, "Harry, I'm fine. Stop worrying. Now how about we give that occlumency another go?"

On top of teaching Harry the Dark Arts, when Remus found out that Draco knew occlumency and legimency, he had thought it a good idea for him to also teach that. Harry had successfully managed to block Draco out of his mind a few times, and had progressed a lot further than he had with Snape.

Feeling the familiar sensation of Draco's mind pushing his way into his, Harry began to imagine physical walls blocking Draco's way, and began to push back against Draco's mind. Flickers of memories passed by, but too quickly for them to be recognised by anyone other that Harry. He continued to push Draco's mind further out of his own until he felt the unfamiliar feeling of somebody else's presence. The memories flicking past became clearer and more solidly formed, but they weren't his, they were Draco's.

_A five-year-old Draco sat huddled in a corner, clinging to a teddy bear, a blackening bruise on his cheek_

_Lucius Malfoy stood over a slightly older than seven Draco, who had his wand pointed at a shivering dog, screaming at him, "Do it, Draco! Do as you're told. Do as I say!" Lucius shouting, the dog whimpering, Draco crying, green light_

"_Second in the class!" roared a furious Lucius, Draco's school report in his hand, "You lost to a filthy mudblood!" A slap across the face. "You're meant to be better than them." A kick. "What kind of pureblood are you?" A punch, "A disgrace to the Malfoy name," A crucius curse_

_The Slytherin quidditch locker room, Draco pinned to the wall by Marcus Flint, a slow trickle of blood dripping down his cheek from a cut lip, the older boy's wand digging into his throat, "A snitch. That was all you had to catch, and you lost to a half-blood Gryffindor. You lost to Harry fucking Potter! You're pathetic, a disgrace to the team." Draco shoving him off, pointing his own wand back at Flint._

"_Don't ever call me pathetic" Flint's screams_

_A sixteen year old Draco sat across from his sobbing mother, his father in Azkaban, because of bloody Potter, Saint Potter. His grey eyes burned with hatred, clouded with revenge_

_Circle of death eaters, tortured muggles chained up, the cheering crowd, Severus' voice in his ear, "You have to do this Draco. They don't matter; they're only Muggles. Say the spell Draco. Torture them, revel in their pain." Draco's punishment for lowering his wand_

Before Harry could see anymore, he was thrown out of Draco's mind, both falling to the floor at opposite ends of the room. Clumsily regaining his balance, Harry lifted himself of the ground and cautiously walked over to Draco who was leaning on the opposite wall, fighting back tears.

"Draco? What happened?"

"You turned the occlumency back onto me. You read my thoughts instead. I know you didn't mean to. It's okay. I just didn't want to relive those things... Iplease don't hate me."

Harry gently placed his hand against Draco's cheek, and turned his head to look into his eyes, "Why would I hate you?"

"For the things I've done... I'm not proud of them, Harry, but that doesn't excuse what I did."

"I don't hate you, I" _I love you___

-&-

Entering the library, Draco noticed Hermione's brown curly hair peeping out from a high pile of books. Since her return back to the Order, Hermione had burrowed herself in her work, eating very little, and barely thinking about anything else. Despite never admitting it to anyone, Draco was worried about her, and wished she'd show some life. He was actually missing the quirky muggleborn. He sauntered over to her and plucked the book she had been studying out of her hands. Her head snapped up and she glared at Malfoy, "Can I have the book back, please? I'm working."

"Yes, I noticed," Draco drawled, "But that also seems to be all you've been doing lately, and since Harry seems to be avoiding me for some reason, I've decided to come entertain you."

Her eyes went cold and hard, "I don't want to be entertained. I just want to go back to my research. Now, please give me back my book."

"Why? So you can absorb yourself in your work? So you won't have to face the reality and the pain? So you won't have to face the fact that they're dead?"

She froze. Slowly she stood up, her eyes flashing with anger, "Shut up Malfoy! You don't know what you're going on about!"

He smirked, "Finally a bit of emotion, a bit of passion. Stop avoiding it, Hermione, they're dead. They're gone."

"Shut up!"

"No, I'm not going to be like everyone else and avoid it because it's doing you no good. You have to face it, your parents are dead and they're not coming back."

The first tear fell, "Shut up! Shut up!" The rest followed.

Draco moved around to where she stood and tried to pull her into his arms, she fought against him slightly, punching his chest, but as her body overcame with sobs she collapsed into his waiting embrace. "They're dead, they're really gone," she mumbled through her sobs, "I miss them so much."

Draco pulled her tighter to him as a tear fell from his eye. _So do I, Hermione._

* * *

Lucius dead/gasp/ I feel cruel, I've killed three parents in the last three chapters. Good? Bad? Please review! 


	17. Entwined Fate

**a/n: I know it's been ages since I updated but my beta has been taking forever and I've finally decided to post it un-beta-ed. Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter...blah blah blah...not mine**

**Chapter 17 - Entwined Fate**

Draco was pissed off. Very pissed off. Harry had been conducting the Order meeting as usual for the past hour, but not once had he winked, smiled or even glanced at Draco, in fact he hadn't even made any acknowledgement that Draco was even there. It had been the same for the past week, Draco hadn't seen Harry alone since the training last week where Harry had looked into Draco's mind, he didn't even talk to him unless Draco initiated the conversation and still it was only a few passing of pleasantries and that was it. Draco was beginning to think he was being avoided, and he didn't have a clue why.

"Lastly, I need someone tomorrow to take Professor Trelawney's pensive back to her now that we've finished with it. Is anyone able to do it?" asked Harry, glancing around at the room's occupants.

No one volunteered, everyone glancing at each other, hoping someone else would offer to do it so they wouldn't. Harry turned to look at his two best friends and gave them a pleading look.

"I can't mate," Ron evaded, "Hermione's free though."

The bushy-haired woman threw her boyfriend a glare, "Harry, please don't make me go see that wretched fraud," she begged.

"Please Hermione, no one else will go?"

Looking at Harry's pleading expression, her resolve ebbed away until finally she sighed, "Fine, I'll go, but don't expect me to be nice to her."

The brunette smiled brightly at her, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Addressing the rest of the Order, he concluded, "Right then, I think we have everything sorted out and planned, and I'll see you next week…probably."

The group chuckled slightly at the morbid joke, and began to filter out. Quickly jumping out of his seat, Draco headed over to where Harry sat, stuffing some papers into a file. Harry glanced at the blond stood next to him but returned to what he was doing.

"Hey," Draco smiled.

Picking up some files, Harry looked up at him with a tight, forced smile, "Hi."

Harry began to walk away when he felt Draco's hand on his arm. He looked back at the blond, eyebrows raised. "I wanted to know if you wanted to do something tonight, even if it just means 'hanging out'?"

Harry shook his head, "I can't, I'm busy."

Gently shoving Draco's hand off his arm, Harry proceeded to carry on walking out of the room. Draco stared at his boyfriend's retreating back, a heavy feeling in his chest. He was oblivious as to what he had done wrong. He thought back to their training session, Harry had said he was fine with what he had seen in Draco's past…wait, no he said he didn't hate Draco, _maybe he really can't deal with what I did…_

-&-

That night Draco lay awake staring at the canopy above his head. He turned his head to look at the empty space next to him. The bed felt so cold without Harry in it, too cold to sleep. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Draco stood up and padded his way out of the room. He didn't want to stay in the Harry-less bed anymore, if he was going to be awake, he would rather it be away from the painful reminder that he may have lost Harry forever.

He shuffled down the steps, running his hands through his hair, but paused half way when he heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen. Craftily, he crept down the stairs and tip toed up to the door. Leaning his body in slightly awkward angle, he peered through the gap in the ajar door.

Sat at the table across from each other was Harry and Ginny, quietly talking to each other, only the moonlight shining in for light – just like Harry used to do with Draco. Draco listened intently, trying to pick up snippets of the conversation.

"Harry, you've been…different lately, is everything okay?" asked Ginny, her voice laced with concern.

Harry stared at her from across the table; she blushed lightly under his gaze, "Have you ever cared about someone so much, that you're almost scared of telling them? Scared they'll hurt you, or worse you'll hurt them?"

Ginny looked into his eyes intently, "Why?"

"What do you do?"

Taking her hands from around the cup of coffee she was drinking, Ginny grasped Harry's hands, "You tell them. Life's full of risks, you know that. In the end you may get hurt, but you may also get to experience something that so few do. You tell them so you don't spend your life wondering 'what if'."

Harry gazed at their entwined hands, before looking back up at her; he opened his mouth to speak as Draco's breath hitched.

"Ginny…,"

She placed a finger on his lips, interrupting him, and leant over and gently kissed him on the lips. Draco reeled back and ran.

Harry pushed Ginny away, "Ginny-,"

She smiled sadly back at him, "I know that's not what you meant Harry, but I needed to…I needed to remember our last kiss."

-&-

One tear…another…another…each slowly soaking the pillow that Draco's head lay upon. He was curled up under the covers, still feeling the coldness, still feeling the emptiness but he didn't care anymore, he would have to get used to it anyway. _How could I have been so stupid? Ginny…he's always wanted Ginny…she's the one he loves, not me…I was such a fool_

Draco heard the bedroom door open and close and the sounds of footsteps nearing the bed. He felt the bed shift under a new weight and someone get under the covers next to him. Warm arms enveloped him, and pulled him flush against a bare chest. _Harry._

Draco sucked in his breath as he felt the soft lips of Harry kiss his shoulder blade. He felt alive at the very touch of Harry but he also felt disgusted that those very lips had only moments before been kissing Ginny Weasley.

He moved out of Harry's embrace and pushed himself of the bed. He turned to glare at his lover who was staring back at him, wide-eyed.

"I – I didn't know you were awake," stuttered Harry.

Draco didn't answer.

Harry shifted out of the bed and moved to stand in front of Draco, and placed his hands on the blonds' hips, "Are you okay?"

Draco replied, his voice oddly calm, "Am I okay? Well, my boyfriend hasn't spoke to me in over a week, I haven't been able to sleep because the bed seems too cold and empty without him in it, I can't figure out what I've done wrong, and I've just had to see him kiss his ex-girlfriend whilst practically admitting his undying love for her," his voice started to waver, "and do you know what the worst thing of all is?"

Harry had gone unusually pale, his eyes were fixed on Draco's shining grey ones, his body devoid of movement.

"Do you know what the worst fucking thing of all is?!" shouted Draco when Harry didn't respond.

Harry shook his head and choked out a reply, "No, I don't."

"Is that despite it all I still can't hate you, in fact, I'm still so helplessly in love with you that it hurts to think about it."

Draco shoved Harry's hands off him and walked away from the brunette, unable to look at him anymore. A thick silence hung over the two of them, Draco's deep, choked breathing was the only sound.

"I pushed her away," muttered Harry, despite how quiet it was Draco still heard it.

He turned back to face Harry, "What?"

"I pushed her away, she isn't the one I love Draco."

"No? Then who were you talking about? Who do you love so much? I know it's not me. I know you told me that you didn't hate me because of my past, but what else has happened that has made you want nothing to do with me anymore?"

"I realised I love you," whispered Harry.

Draco froze, his eyebrows furrowed, as he stood gawping at Harry, "You realised what?!"

More loudly Harry replied, "That I. Love. You."

Draco took a few steps closer to Harry, "You love me?"

Smiling, Harry nodded, "Helplessly in love with you that it hurts to think about it," quoting Draco's earlier words.

Shuffling a bit closer, Draco smiled slightly, but was still weary, "So why were you ignoring me?"

"Because I was scared, I've never loved anyone before, not like this at least. I didn't know what you would do, what it meant…for us."

Closing the small distance left between them, Draco's voice ghosted over Harry's lips, hinted with amusement, "You could have just asked."

Just as his lips were about to touch Harry's, he pulled back slightly and smirked, "Oh and Harry…me too."

-&-

Hermione huffed as she climbed the last stair up to the North Tower of Hogwarts, and reached the trapdoor. The pensive was securely in her bag, she had placed the spell on it herself to make sure it didn't break and no memories were lost. Reaching up, she pulled at the trapdoor and the familiar ladder fell down.

She carefully climbed up, making sure not do drop the bag, and entered the dark, stuffy room that was the divination classroom. Coughing slightly, she walked further into the room, and called out Professor Trelawney's name but didn't get an answer.

"Professor!"

There was still no answer. Worried, Hermione made her way to the curtains where the eccentric teacher usually appeared from behind. She pulled the curtain back only to shriek when she was startled by Trelawney herself.

"Oh sorry dear, I didn't hear you at first," apologised the divination teacher, as she scuttled out from behind the curtain.

"Didn't your inner eye see me coming?" muttered Hermione sarcastically.

Trelawney looked back at her, and scowled, "Oh it's you."

Hermione glared back at the older woman, and struggled to hold her tongue, "I'm just returning the pensive that we borrowed from you, thank you, it proved very valuable to us."

She reached into her bag to retrieve the pensive, and held it out of Trelawney. The supposed psychic took it and scurried off behind the curtains for a few moments before returning.

"Is that all dear? Or maybe you would like me to read you palm, some tea leaves maybe?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, thank you, I have a lot to do."

Trelawney nodded, yet somehow she look _disappointed _at the rejection, "I understand, it just gets very lonely up here sometimes…"

Not knowing what to say, Hermione awkwardly said, "Well…bye then."

She began to head towards the trap door when a firm hand clutched at her shoulder. She turned her head to see Trelawney in a sort of trance, then a deep, rumbling voice came from the older woman.

"_The time is coming, when the prophecy will be fulfilled. In the night, under the full moon, a battle will forge. Wolves now human, but they're death still silver. The founders ground, home to all, home to both. Two half-blood souls, entwined by fate, will finally meet their destiny, blood shed, a murderer and his victim."_

She snapped back out of it, and stared at Hermione, confused, "Is everything okay child?"

Pale with fear, she shook her head, "No, I don't think it is."

_Half-blood souls…entwined fate…murderer…victim…_

* * *

**Harry and Draco told each they loved each other...awww. Good? Bad? Please review!**


	18. Always Had Me

**a/n: I know it's been over a month since I've updated, but i've been swamped with stuff to do and unfortunately this has been near the bottom of the list.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and anything related to it does not belong to me (yet)**

**Chapter 18 - Always had me**

"_The time is coming, when the prophecy will be fulfilled. In the night, under the full moon, a battle will forge. Wolves now human, but their death still silver. The founders ground, home to all, home to both. Two half-blood souls, entwined by fate, will finally meet their destiny, blood shed, a murderer and his victim."_

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione, staring confused at the prophecy before her. The rest of the Order stared at it just as confused as the bushy-haired teenager.

Harry walked up to the misty image of Professor Trelawney that hovered in the centre of the room, all of the Order's attention had been focused on figuring out what the prophecy could mean since Hermione had come back from visiting Trelawney, all shook up, the night before.

"Well, the two half-blood souls…that would be me and Voldermort right? The last part is just saying the same thing as the last one that only one of us can survive. That's probably the other prophecy it's referring to."

Hermione moved to stand next to him, "Probably, but what does 'the founders ground, home to all, home to both' mean?"

"Hogwarts," piped up Draco from his spot at the back. The occupants of the room turned to look at him, waiting for him to further explain. "The founders of Hogwarts...I assume that's the founders it's referring to, and it was the only place that both Harry and Voldermort called 'Home', and it's been the home for the majority of witches and wizards in Britain."

Sirius nodded, "Surprisingly the blond twat has a point."

Draco glared at the older man's back, and sighed, he was never going to accept Harry and Draco's relationship. "Of course I do. I'm guessing that 'the final battle' that it's prophesying will happen at Hogwarts."

"But when?" The question hung in the air, settling over the group. No one had an answer.

"How about this bit? 'Wolves now human, but their death still silver'…" Hermione looked around the room, hoping someone had any idea. She spotted a familiar werewolf looking thoughtful away from the group, "Remus?"

His head snapped up at his name, and noticed the whole room looking at him expectantly, "I just remembered something. Every thousand years, on a full moon, Werewolves don't transform, they remain human, but they still have similar characteristics as to when they're transformed, such as the animal instincts, more ferocious, and silver is still more deadly to them. But luckily, they're a lot less dangerous than they'd normally be, and have a lot more control over what they do."

Hermione looked intrigued, "When's the next one?"

Remus stared at the floor for a few moments before meeting her gaze, "It's three weeks away, on the next full moon."

No one moved. No one talked. No one knew what to do.

The image of Professor Trelawney faded back into the pensive, and Harry stared at the rest of the room.

"So in 3 weeks at Hogwarts, the final battle will happen, the war will finally end."

Sirius looked at his Godson, "Harry we don't know that, we might not even have interpreted in right. It might mean something else."

The brunette looked at him, his eyes pleading with the older man, "Like what?" But Sirius didn't have an answer.

"So what now?" asked Ron.

Harry looked at his best-friend, but spoke loudly enough for the rest of the room to hear, "We go to Hogwarts."

-&-

Harry stood staring out the open window in his room, the night air softly blowing in, and ruffling his hair. He heard the bedroom door close behind him and a pair of arms wind round his waist from the back. Little strands of Draco's blond hair tickled his neck as the Slytherin's warm breath ghosted over his neck.

He placed his hands on top of Draco's and squeezed them lightly, and sighed, "What am I going to do Draco?"

He feels Draco shrug, "I don't know Harry."

"Three weeks…three fucking weeks…I'm not ready."

Draco pulled him closer, and wrapped his arms more tightly against the younger boy's waist, and whispered, "I don't think you'll ever be truly ready for it."

Harry turned to face Draco, and stared into the lightly glistening silver orbs before him, "I'm not powerful enough to fight him."

"How can you say that? Look how far you've come, you've only studied the dark arts for a few weeks yet you're better at it then most become in a lifetime, and you haven't let it overtake you which takes strength…trust me I know. You're more powerful than anybody I know, or have known, just believe in yourself."

"I don't know how."

Draco lifted his hand and ran it through Harry's hair, softly stroking the nape of his neck, and smiled softly, "And you have something he doesn't."

"What? Love," Harry scoffed, turning his head away slightly.

Draco shook his head, "No…me."

Harry laughed lightly, and Draco glared lightly at him.

"I'm being serious. If you fall, I'll catch you. If you stumble, I'll pick you back up. If you bleed, I'll heal you…"

"And if I die?"

"Then I'll find a way to bring you back."

A tear fell from Harry's eyes, as he smiled at Draco, "You quite the romantic aren't you?"

Draco playfully smirked back and whispered, "You better not tell anyone."

"They wouldn't believe me if I did," Harry replied, before capturing Draco's lips in a kiss.

-&-

It had been two weeks since the Order had practically moved into Hogwarts. Dormitories had been allocated, and rooms taken over. Aurors were constantly searching the building, looking for anything that posed as a threat.

The children still remained at Hogwarts, knowing that if they sent them home that Voldermort would most likely realise that the Order knew they were going to attack. Instead, a small group of Aurors were setting up safe chambers for the children to go when the death eaters attacked so they wouldn't be harmed. Each safe chamber had ancient protective spells surrounding them, and deep passageways that led out of Hogwarts and into muggle Scotland.

Sirius, with the aid of Bill, Charlie, the twins, Ron and Ginny were teaching the sixth and any remaining seventh years, the best defence and attack spells and skills, readying them to fight when the time came.

Remus had been put in charge of the Werewolf situation, knowing that Voldermort would use Greyback and any others, in the fight. He had managed to get a team of quidditch players together that wanted to help in the final battle, each would be cloaked in an invisibility spell (recently refined by Hermione), and would fly above the battle firing silver arrows at the Werewolves among the group. This would have to involve difficult communication between them and Remus, who had to tell them which death eaters were werewolves.

Hogwarts had never been so packed, and despite the looming battle, everybody had found a new sense of determination and hopes were high. Even Draco, who had been cooped up in Snape's old dorms for the past fortnight, hence he be seen by anyone out of the Order, was looking hopeful. He and Hermione had just finished successfully making enough polyjuice potion so that all Aurors and Order members could disguise themselves as a student, so that it looked like they were completely unaware of the attack that was about to happen right until the very last second…literally. Hermione had discovered a catalyst which allowed them to make the potion in two weeks.

Harry nodded silently as he listened to Draco prattle on about the entire thing, not really taking much notice. The blond stopped when he noticed his boyfriend's complete lack of enthusiasm.

"Harry, have you even listened to a word I've said?" asked Draco, looking extremely pissed off. "Or have I been wasting my precious breath?"

Harry snapped out of his daze and looked at the man next to him, "What were you saying?"

Draco scowled at him, and flopped backwards onto the bed, and muttered, "Why the fuck do I bother?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, and crawled across the bed to lie down next to the blond, knowing that he might as well apologise or he could suffer the silent treatment for the next few hours.

"I'm sorry."

Draco turned his head to look at Harry lying next to him, "I'm not bothered about that. What's been bothering you lately? I know that you're worried about the war, but is there something else?"

Harry shook his head, "No, it's just that…"

"What? It's just that what?"

Harry looked slightly ashamed, as he replied, "I haven't found the last horcrux yet, I'm nowhere near and I have a week left, what if I don't find it? What the hell is going to happen? We don't stand a chance."

Draco sat up slightly, leaning up his elbow, "But you told Hermione you were making good progress with it when she asked the other day."

"I lied. I didn't want her to worry; she has enough to deal with without me adding another problem. I know I shouldn't have, but…"

Draco sighed, and curled into Harry's side, throwing one arm lazily across his chest, "You're fucking stupid sometimes you know that?"

"Thanks," muttered Harry sarcastically.

"Well you are. We'll figure it out, we always do. It's not the end of the world…okay well it might be, but it doesn't matter. We'll work on it together."

Harry pulled Draco closer into his side, the blond moving to rest his head on Harry's chest, and entwined their hands, _together…_

-&-

"Hey."

Remus looked away from where the quidditch players were practicing their aiming of the pitch to look at the entrance to the quidditch stands.

"Hi," he smiled. "I didn't hear you come up the steps."

Sirius moved to sit next to him, and looked at the quidditch players, "They're doing well."

Remus nodded in agreement, "They're really determined. They've all been hurt by the war and want it to end like the rest of us."

"But what is it going to take to end it?" Sirius sighed, not expecting an answer to his question.

The aging werewolf looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Harry…he might die Remus, and it's not like the rest of us, even if he kills Voldermort, he still might die. I've lost James and Lily last time, I can't lose Harry."

"He'll get through this, we all will. He's more powerful then people give him credit for."

Sirius turned his head to look straight at Remus, "And what about if I lose you? I've already lost you once."

Remus smiled at him sadly, "Then you'll find me and get me back."

The animagus' eyes glistened, "But I never did get you back."

The two men sat in silence, watching the players practice; finally Remus broke the silence, and whispered, "You've always had me Sirius, even before you knew it."

Sirius didn't respond, instead he just moved closer to Remus on the bench, and tentatively entwined their hands, _together…_

* * *

**I've put some Sirius/Remus in this chapter, I hope you liked it. The thing about the full moon I completley made up. Please review xx**


	19. Only You

**a/n: I haven't updated for the longest time. Sorry, real life took over and splash that with my creativity being drained, and I just couldn't update. But alas, do not fear, the release of the last book has spurred me on and gave me a whole new lease of inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: Is Harry Potter mine? Here's your answer...did you see that epilogue? I wouldn't write that.**

**Chapter 19 - Only You**

Harry stared out from the top of the astronomy tower at the Hogwarts grounds. He could see the Giant Squid splashing in the lake below, ignorant of what he would soon witness, yet the Forbidden Forest lay dead, all life fled from it, who knew that such dark creatures were cowards in the face of such horror, who knew that they could feel such fear? Harry laughed bitterly; _I guess Voldermort does that to people. _Darkness had descended, and the first light shone from the full moon, gracing the top of the trees with silver.

Bright flames flickered up over the top of the forest, and screams of those too stupid to leave mingled with the night wind, as Hogsmeade burned. The swarm of cloaked figures swarmed through the flames, and towards the school, destroying the ancient wards that had protected Hogwarts for thousands of years. Their black cloaks made them harder to see in the dark, but Harry could feel the lust for pain that radiated from them. He felt a cold, empty wind blow past him, as he continued to stare determinedly at the approaching swarm.

He watched them come, and whispered, "And they came in there thousands…"

_48 hours earlier…_

Panting, Harry awoke, beads of sweat glazing his forehead, his heart hammering inside his chest. Suddenly feeling too hot and stuffy in his bed, he shoved the covers off of himself, and swung his legs over the edge, relishing in the cold air that hit him. He breathed heavily as he reached for the glass of water on the nightstand, his hand shaking as he gulped it down. He placed the empty glass back on the stand, and let his head drop into his hands.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images from his 'dream'. He felt Draco stir beside him, and lifted his head up to glance back at the blond. Draco smiled up at him sleepily, before his features quickly turned worrisome when he noticed Harry's state. He sat up, and moved closer to Harry, winding his arms around the other man's waist and resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Both stared at the tapestry that hung on the wall in front of them. "What's wrong?" Draco whispered.

Harry shook his head, and turned in Draco's arms to look at him, forcing a smile, "I'm fine, it was just a dream."

Draco looked at Harry sceptically, as the dark haired man moved away from Draco's embrace and leant against the bed's headboard, "What kind of dream?"

"It was nothing, leave it."

Draco crawled towards Harry, and straddled his lap, forcing Harry to look up at him questioningly, "Were you in Voldermort's mind again?"

Ducking his head, not meeting Draco's concerned eyes, Harry nodded.

"What was happening?" Draco's voice was quite, gently probing Harry for information but making sure not to be too forceful.

"Same old," Harry replied, nonchalantly.

Draco raised his eyebrows at him, showing that he wasn't buying it, "Harry…"

The brunette sighed, "Voldermort was talking to the death eaters about the final battle, I heard it all, saw everything…"

"Did…did you find out anything?"

Harry shook his head, "No."

"Oh."

Both men fell into a silence, thinking of what to say that would make everything seem easier, but what could they say besides from lies and meaningless words? Draco's eyes bore into the side of Harry's head, willing for him to meet his gaze. Finally he did, his eyes etched with, for the first time, real fear.

Harry spoke, his voice so quiet that Draco just managed to hear him, "There were thousands of them Draco."

Draco paled, "Death eaters?" Harry nodded. "Thousands, really?"

"I'd say about 2/3 thousand, maybe more…I mean I always knew there would be more of them than us, but I never imagined…," Harry looked up at Draco, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Thousands Draco…how can we ever win against that?"

Draco didn't answer. He didn't know how too.

-&-

Senior members of the Hogwarts staff, the Weasley's and Hermione, Harry, Draco, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were gathered in one of the charm classrooms on the 3rd floor. They were all still reeling from Harry's announcement about his 'dream' the previous night, none quite knowing how to react.

"Thousands?" Hermione repeated, unsure of whether she'd heard right.

"I'd say bout two or three," Harry reiterated for the group, running his hands through his hair, as he eyes glanced around the circle of people.

"But there's only five hundred of us, if that," stated Ginny, stunned.

"Surprisingly Weaslette, we are aware of that," sniped Draco. He had hardly slept that night, the shock of what Harry had said running through his mind. Instead, he had lay awake, curled up against Harry, listening to the other's heartbeat and wondering how long it'd be until he would never be able to hear that heart beating again. He was grouchy and not in the mood for some Weasley's useless observations.

"Draco…" Harry started, warning Draco to watch what he said. He wasn't in the mood for having to break up yet another argument between Draco and Ginny or any other Weasley.

Draco rolled his eyes, and turned to look at Ron who spoke next, "What kind of chance have we got against _three thousand_ death eaters?"

Sirius sighed at the defeatist attitude and replied, "Numbers don't win wars Ron."

"No, but they sure do help," Draco quipped, earning himself a glare from Sirius.

"So what do we do?" asked Fred from his seat next to George.

"There's nothing we can do," Hermione answered, bluntly. The group looked at her, surprised; she wasn't usually so pessimistic about things.

Harry jumped up, pacing, "Hermione's right, we're already doing everything we can, there's nothing more we could do…so, there's a few more death eaters then we anticipated," the group looked at him incredulously. "Okay, a lot more, but we can do this. Just carry on doing everything we are, and importantly don't lose your determination or hope, because then we will lose."

A ripple of determination swelled through the group, and Ginny piped up, and asked Harry, a hint of hope in her voice, "Harry, do you really think we can win this? Do you even think we're ready?"

He looked at her, and the others in the group, deciding how to answer, and shrugged, "I don't know, but I do know that even if we don't win this and even if we aren't ready, it doesn't matter because win or lose, we're going to have to fight whether we like it or not, because it's coming and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

-&-

Night was falling over Hogwarts, the surrounding countryside once rife with magic and creatures that filled the darkness, was now painfully empty and silent, reminding the inhabitants of Hogwarts just what they couldn't escape. Emptiness had never been so suffocating.

Dinner, or as Harry had mockingly dubbed in his head 'the last supper', had finished a couple of hours ago and the students were safely locked away in their houses, sleeping for possibly the last time in their dormitories. The younger members of the Order, basically the majority of the seventh year students, had conjugated in one of the unused classrooms. Tables, couches and a roaring fire had been conjured, as the small group lay scattered around the room, talking quietly in little groups, enjoying the peacefulness that had been absent from their lives lately.

Lay against Dean's chest, Seamus was sat in one of the corners, Ron beating him at a game of chess as Neville watched from the sides, waiting to play the winner. The majority were in the middle, talking about their dreams, and memories, laughing about what had happened and what they thought might happen if they survived. Harry, sat off from the group, gazed out of the window, thinking thoughtfully. Hermione peered at him from behind her book, sighing, she stood up and saddled down beside him.

Harry turned his face to look at her and gave her a slight smile, "Hey."

She smiled gently back, and wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders to keep warm, "Is it kind of stupid to ask you whether you're okay or not?"

He shrugged, and turned back to the window. Hermione tucked her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees, her eyes flickering to Harry's slight reflection in the window.

"Are _you _okay?" asked Harry, not looking up at her when he spoke.

She let out a light laugh, shaking her head, blinking back tears she didn't know were forming, and whispered, "I'm terrified, Harry."

This time he turned to look at her, his glazed eyes meeting hers, before pulling her into his arms. She leant against his side, her head resting on his shoulder, his head resting on top of hers, his arms wound around her as the two continued to stare out at the Hogwarts ground. Harry gently kissed the top of her head, and whispered in reply, "I'm so sorry."

Hermione's eyebrows knitted in confusion, her eyes flickering up to scan Harry's face. She wanted to ask what he was sorry for, but she surprisingly realised, she didn't want to know.

On the other side of the room, Draco watched them, a serene smile ghosting his face whilst he half-heartedly listened to the discussion going on around him. From his place next to him, Blaise glanced at his best friend out of the corner of his eye and noticed the strange look upon Draco's face. He nudged him gently, snapping Draco out of his reverie.

"What?" murmured Draco, focusing on Blaise.

"What are you looking at?" asked the brown haired Slytherin in a low undertone.

Rolling his eyes, Draco replied nonchalantly, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Potter, again?" joked Blaise, not realising how close he actually was to the truth. Blaise was surprised when instead of the usual eye-roll and sneer Draco presented him with when he joked about Harry and Draco's imaginary affair, the blond actually looked a bit sheepish, a slight blush gracing his face. Blaise looked at him, eyebrows furrowed, before his eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open in surprise. He gasped. "Noooo…you and Potter?" he shrieked quietly, so that no one else heard.

Draco looked at him panicky, before grabbing his arm and quickly pulling him out of the room and into the empty corridor. He checked the corridor to make sure no one was there before answering, "Yes okay. I'm sort of…kind of secretly going out with Harry Potter."

Blaise burst out laughing, quickly sobering up when Draco glared at him, only a few chuckles managing to escape, "Sorry…but, that's -…it's just -…" he sighed. "It's Potter for Merlin's sake!"

"You think I don't know that…it's not like I can choose who I fall in love with," Draco snapped, anxiously running his hand through his hair, checking the corridor for approaching people every few seconds.

Blaise's eyes widened slightly, "Whoa, you're in love with him!?"

"Keep your voice down!" the blonde hissed at him.

"Sorry." Blaise rolled his eyes, "So…?"

Draco sighed, defeated, and slumped against the wall. He stared down at his shoes for a few moments before reluctantly nodding. He heard Blaise move and sit down next to him, breathing deeply but not saying anything.

"Does he love you?" Blaise finally asked after Draco didn't say anymore.

Draco nodded, "Yeah." Closing his eyes, Draco took a deep breath before opening them and gazing at his best-friend, "Blaise, you can't tell anyone."

The other Slytherin nodded, "Okay. Does anyone else know?"

"Sirius."

A look of dawning passed across Blaise's face, "So that's why his hatred of you seems to have increased lately."

Before Draco could answer the door to the room swung open, and people started to filter out, Harry amongst them. He stopped when he saw Draco and Blaise sat on the floor. He moved away from the crowd and stood in front of them, their eyes lifting to look at him.

Harry nodded towards the leaving group of 7th years and spoke, "Everyone's heading off to bed now, most of them not their own, but it's the last night, who knows what's going to happen tomorrow."

The pair of friends stood up, and glanced at each other and watched the last few people leave the room, before facing Harry again. "I guess that's my cue then," declared Blaise, moving past Harry. "Goodnight."

He continued on down the corridor, the other two watching his retreating back. Just before he turned the corner, he glanced back around at them and winked, "Have fun." Then he disappeared around the corner.

Harry threw Draco a confused look, "What was that about?"

Draco sighed, and rested his head against Harry's shoulder, his arm snaking round the darker-haired boy's waist, "He knows."

Harry didn't need to ask what.

-&-

The final night before the battle loomed over the Hogwarts inhabitants. Friends huddled in rooms meant for less people just to be able to be near each other, squabbling siblings lay together scared that after tonight their petty arguments will be memories away, and lovers curled beneath blankets, revelling in each other's closeness and the love they provided, wondering what their fate held.

High in one of the school's towers, the pacing footsteps of a familiar werewolf were muffled by the rug that adorned the floor. Remus tugged at the strands of his hair that ticked the nape of his neck, the odd grey strand glinting in the treacherous moonlight. He ran a hand over his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, before opening them and dropping his arms to his side.

He stopped pacing and stood in front of a large, wooden door that was visible only to those within the order. Slowly he raised a fist to the door, and knocked three times before letting his arm drop to his side again. He could hear shuffling inside and the squeak of bedsprings, then footsteps nearing the door. Remus' heart beat hard against his ribs as the door swung open.

"Moony, what are you doing here?" came Sirius' happily surprised voice.

Remus coughed slightly and looked into the smiling face of his childhood friend, "Can I come in?"

Sirius nodded and held the door open, stepping back. The werewolf strode into the room, quickly glancing the double bed, desk and pictures that occupied the room. He heard the click of the door as Sirius shut it, and his body tensed even more.

"So…What's up? Is everything okay?" asked Sirius from behind Remus.

Remus turned to look at him and nodded, smiling slightly, "Yeah, everything's fine."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, "So why are you here? Not that I mind."

Tentatively, Remus moved closer to Sirius, until he could see the flecks of colour in his eyes, and their breaths ghosted over each other. Sirius made no attempt to move. Slowly, Remus leant forward and gently pressed his lips against the other man's, his eyes fluttering shut. Quickly getting over the shock, Sirius eagerly responded, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller man to bring him flush against his body. Feeling Sirius respond, Remus smiled into the kiss, and brought one of his hands up to run it gently through Sirius' hair, the other tenderly stroking Sirius' cheek, as Sirius swiped his tongue along Remus' bottom lip, the werewolf willingly opening his mouth. They continued to kiss, only breaking to get much needed air, but their lips soon found each other's again.

However, Sirius regained his senses, and pulled away from Remus. Gasping for breath, he pulled himself out of the werewolf's arms and shook his head. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Remus looked at him confused, "What's wrong?"

Sirius widened his eyes at him, "What's wrong!? Moony, you're dating Tonks!"

Remus sighed in frustration, and pulled at his hair again, "I know, alright, fuck I know!" Sirius raised his eyebrows, Remus hardly ever swore. "I keep going over it in my head, but Sirius, I love you, I need you and if something happens to me…or you tomorrow, I want to know that the last time I kissed you wasn't over sixteen years ago, that my last night was spent with you. Only you. That's all there ever has been, you."

Sirius quickly closed the gap between them, and pulled Remus into his arms, pressing his lips against Remus' again. He pulled his lips away and began to press feather light kisses on Remus' face, needing to be closer to the man. His lips grazed Remus' as he murmured against them, "I love you too. Only you," and pressed their lips together once more.

-&-

The next day, as Hogwarts awoke, a renewed sense of determination rippled throughout as they prepared for the oncoming battle that night. Each so engrossed in what they were doing, most forgot the world that lay beyond the grounds of Hogwarts. The muggles, ready to be slain if the war was lost, the blood-traitor, un-pure blood families waiting for their time. No one to protect them, not even now.

That was why it came as a shock when the Order members remaining at Hogwarts were called to the Headmaster's office by a grave looking McGonagall. The room had obviously been enlarged to accompany all the extra people. A silence fell across the room, no whispers, no fidgeting. Everyone remained still, anxious for the news that McGonagall had to give them.

"Last night, it seems, as a final act to break our spirits, the Death Eaters attacked St. Mungos Hospital. Many were injured and several killed. Amongst the dead, were Alice and Frank Longbottom, as well as an ex-professor of Hogwarts, Gilderoy Lockhart." It was only then did everyone realise that Neville was missing from the group.

Noticing the looks passed around the group, McGonagall spoke again, "Neville is dealing well. He is currently in his room with his grandmother. I know this news will come as a blow to many, especially the elder members who knew Alice and Frank, as well as the students of Gilderoy but we should not let this deter us from tonight. Instead let's use our grief to make us more determined. Thank you for your time, that is all."

McGonagall stepped away from the front of the group and made her way through the now talkative crowd, heading towards the exit as she hoped to meet with Neville's grandmother before more urgent matters took up her time. The Order members began to filter out of the room, returning to the jobs they had left, some discussed the news, some remained silent, and others grieved.

Harry looked around him and realised he was now standing alone in the middle of the Head teacher's office. He didn't seem to want to move but as he turned away and headed for the door, he knew that there was a lot he didn't want to do but inevitably would have to.

He couldn't seem to stop thinking about Neville and his parents, and the guilt he felt. So many people would die, and for what? How could he defeat Voldermort, when he was still missing a horcrux? He still had yet to tell anyone besides from Draco that they were all not yet destroyed. More lies to tell people. More false hope. He was so lost in his thoughts as he walked along the corridor, that he yelped in surprise when he found himself yanked inside an empty classroom.

Whirling around, he went to glare at his kidnapper, but his face quickly softened and creased with worry when he saw Draco's bloodshot eyes. A few more tears trickled down the blonds' face, but he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. It didn't matter, Harry had still seen them.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, worry laced within his words. He went to pull Draco into his arms but the blond quickly moved out of the way, shaking his head.

"Don't. You'll just make me cry more." He walked over the opposite wall and leant against it, hanging his head, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Harry didn't speak, thinking his best to let Draco tell him when he was ready.

"I just saw Neville," a small voice carried from Draco to Harry. "He was coming out of his room with his grandmother, he told me what happened, and I couldn't go to the meeting." Harry hadn't noticed his absence. "It reminded me that I'd lost my parents, and you had and Hermione…who else Harry? Who else has to lose their parents before all this stops?"

Harry remained silent, but walked closer to his boyfriend until he stood directly in front of him. He lifted a gentle hand and softly ran his thumb over Draco's cheekbone. The Slytherin's eyes fluttered shut as he leant into the touch. He opened his eyes and looked back at Harry again. "I met the Long bottoms once," started Draco, a nostalgic tone in his voice. "I was only young; they were shopping in Diagon Alley. I saw Neville, and he had his dad's wand, so, wanting what somebody else had, I asked my dad for his but he refused to give it me. I didn't like that, so I stormed over to Neville and snatched his dad's wand out of his hands. Obviously I had to give it back but not after causing a bit of a chaos with it first and having a full out tantrum." Draco started to laugh but they soon turned into body wracking sobs, and more tears bled from his eyes.

Harry pulled Draco against him, and held the crying boy against his chest, stroking his hair and whispering soothing noises in his ear whilst holding back his own tears. He felt Draco raise his head until his lips, wet with salty tears, grazed Harry's ear. Choking up, Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "Promise me you won't die."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, as a tear fought its way through and trickled down his face.

"Promise me, Harry; promise me that you won't die," his voice still next to the boy's ear.

Harry shook his head, another tear fighting its way through, "I can't-"

"Promise me." Draco cut him off, his voice still quiet but more forceful this time. "I need you to promise me."

Taking a steady breath to even his voice, Harry voice managed to choke out a couple of comprehendible words, "I promise."

-&-

The night had arrived quicker than Harry had anticipated yet he was glad of its arrival. He could hear those inside Hogwarts moving more frantic and urgent as the death eaters came nearer the school. The wind whipped around him, biting more harshly at his skin, tempting him to return inside the castle, and off the tower, to help those inside. But instead he remained, watching the cloak figures come nearer and nearer until they formed a barrier around the school. He knew he should go in now, everyone else had probably already took their places, Draco wondering why Harry wasn't stood next to him, but he couldn't move, he was too mesmerised by the sight before him. They were actually here, and they were going to fight. To the death. To the End.

* * *

**There you go! I hope it was satisfactory after such a long wait. There is so much angst in this story!! But I promise it will get better, only 3 more chapters to go! Please review...**

**Chloe x**


	20. Dancing in a Storm

**a/n: Real life's a bitch, here's the update I promised sooner.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine...though I firmly believe J.K really is a Harry/Draco shipper deep deep down**

**Chapter 20 - Dancing in a Storm**

One of Draco's hands clutched Harry's, as he held his wand in the other. His eyes were closed as he took deep steadying breaths. _This is it_ he thought. Ironically, of all the times he had pictured it, he had always imagined he would be on the other side of the doors in front of them, not behind them clutching Harry Potter's hand.

"I love you." Harry's whispered voice broke through his meditation, and he eyes snapped open as he looked at Harry. The brunet was staring straight ahead, looking as though he hadn't even spoke, but Draco knew he had. Fear was clearly etched across Harry's face.

Turning back to face the doors, Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand, "I love you too."

The front doors opened and the Order swarmed out.

-&-

_Dud dum…dud dum…dud dum…_the sound of over a thousand drumbeats resonating as one. Harry could feel it in the ground under his feet, surging through his blood and in the core of his wand, the life of the people fighting around him, the _adrenaline_, the _passion_. But his heartbeat was his own. Unpredictable. Disconnected. He watched the unfolding battle around him as though it was merely a play on a stage. He didn't know how long they had been fighting, minutes, maybe hours. The conformity of time no longer mattered.

"Harry!" Ron's panicked voice startled him. The red head grabbed his elbow and pulled him out of the way as an untransformed Greyback fell in front of him, a silver arrow piercing him half way, fired by one of the cloaked fliers on the brooms above them. Ron had pulled them against one of the castle walls, slightly hidden from view. "Are you okay mate? You seemed a bit out of it there."

Harry nodded, unable to muster a reply, and shakily ran his hand through his hair. Taking it as a good enough answer, Ron carried on, "I've just saw 'Mione, she seemed unharmed and I didn't want to ask, she was a bit busy, big battle an' all. Ginny just got took to the hospital wing, but it seems only a minor injury, and I think Fred and George think this is a joke; they seem to be taking the piss out of the death eaters rather than attacking them."

Licking his dry lips, Harry asked, "Did you see Draco?"

"Malfoy?" Ron shook his head, eyebrows furrowed. "No, can't say I did. Sorry."

"Do you know if anyone's…"

"No," Ron cut him off. "I don't. I didn't wanna look either." Neither did Harry.

They both slumped against the wall, trying to regain their breath before they went back to fighting. "How long have we been out here?"

Ron glanced at his watch, "'Bout two hours, maybe more. You seen you-know-who yet?"

Harry shook his head; Voldermort had yet to show up. Part of Harry wished that the dark wizard wouldn't come but another, a stronger part, just wanted it to end. "What if he doesn't show Ron?"

Eyes widening, Ron glanced at his friend before up at the top of the Astronomy tower, "I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Before he could ask what Ron meant, Harry screamed in pain as his scar burnt, red eyes mocking him in his mind. Harry blocked Voldermort with occlumency, lessening the pain, and followed Ron's gaze. Watching the battle from the top of the Astronomy tower, his black cloak billowing behind him, his arms spread as if feasting on the pain, Voldermort stood.

-&-

Frantically, Harry searched for Draco amongst the mass of people. Death eaters and order members blurring into one as he searched for the blond hair that had become so familiar in such a short span of time. He could feel Voldermort's stare following him, beckoning him, teasing him. Voldermort wouldn't go to Harry. Harry would go to Voldermort. _I need Draco _he thought, like a mantra in his head. _I need to see him before I go up to the tower, in case I…_

A soft hand grabbed his from behind and he was whirled around, slightly losing his balance. Strong arms steadied him as he looked up, and sighed in relief. Draco gazed down at him and smiled, despite everything going on around them, he smiled. "I've been looking for you. Harry…I just…oh Merlin, I can't even find the words…"

Smiling back at him through the tears he didn't even realise had fallen; Harry lifted his hand and gently stroked Draco's pale cheek. _How can I lose this? Lose him? _He took in the death and destruction around him, it contrasted greatly against the angelic beauty that stood before him. _I can't let this hurt him, destroy who he is. He shouldn't have to be here. I shouldn't have to be here. _

"Run away with me," Harry blurted out, pulling Draco a little closer.

A whispered 'what' fell past Draco's lips, mingled with a small, almost inaudible, choked laugh. "Harry…"

Harry shook his head, "No, Draco, I mean it. We could leave right now; we could go anywhere…Australia, Mexico, anywhere he won't find us, it doesn't matter as long as we're together. And…" Draco placed his hand on top of Harry's that was stroking his cheek, and lifted it to place a kiss on his palm. He could see the desperation in Harry's face, the need to live, to survive, even if only for that moment. "And we could just wait for the storm to brew over and then we could come back."

He knotted his fingers through Harry's and moved the hand from his cheek onto his waist, Harry instinctively bringing Draco flush against his body. They placed their foreheads together as the first drops of rain began to fall. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to brew over Harry," Draco moved his head so that his lips grazed Harry's parted ones. "It's about learning to dance in the rain."

He pressed his lips against Harry's. A simple kiss. Their lips lingered against each other's, regardless of the many eyes now watching them, their eyes closed to savour the touch. Slowly they parted, still clutching to each other. The rain began to pour as Draco leant over and brushing his lips against Harry's ear, whispered, "Go dance Harry."

He let go of Harry and stepped out of the man's embrace, only loosely holding onto his hands. Tears, now running freely down his cheeks, tasted bitter on his lips, as he spoke again, his voice stronger, "Go dance…just make sure you stop in time to come back to me." Rushing forward, he grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pressed a passionate kiss on his lips before letting go and running back into the crowd, the world around them resuming.

-&-

The rose that Draco had placed on the white grave months ago lay withered against it, as Severus, knelt in the grass, fingered it gently. He rested his forehead against the smooth stone, it slowly cooling his skin, moonlight dancing against his skin. The dark mark burned on his arm, reminding him of where he should be, where he chose to be. The grass behind him crunched with footsteps but just as he went to turn his head he felt the tip of a wand against his neck and breath against his ear.

Bellatrix's voice cackled into his ear, "What are you doing Severus? Aww, are you pining over Cissy? But she's dead Severus, dead with Lucius, they're together again. She wouldn't want you."

Her cruel words cut at him. He pushed her arm away and stood up to face her, taking out his own wand. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I knew you were up to something, so I followed you. Followed, followed, followed," she replied in a sing-song voice, a deranged glint in her eye.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he snarled at her, tightening his grip on his wand.

"Don't you?"

He stared back at her in disgust, "You're mad. No wonder the Dark Lord wants rid of you."

Enraged, she directed her wand straight at him, "That's a lie! I am his most loyal servant, and he will reward me when the times come."

"Hit a never Bella?"

"Shut up you snivelling, cheating…you aren't worthy of the Dark Lord's presence," she seethed. "He uses you, just like Dumbledore did, just like Cissy did. Then he'll dispose of you when the time comes."

"Maybe he'll put our graves together," he quipped, a smirk crossing his lips.

She hastily closed the gap between them and poked the tip of her wand into his chest, "Don't try me Severus."

He looked down at her, all smugness gone. "Go on kill me Bella, do it. You can't can you, even you aren't that far gone."

She stared straight into his eyes, her words seeping into his skin, "You have no idea just how far gone I am."

She walked away. The white tomb now stained green.

-&-

Harry felt himself flung to the floor once again, blood running from the many gashes on his face. Stumbling, he struggled to his feet, and raised his wand once he regained his balance. The still falling rain washed over him, making the pale creature across from him harder to see. Voldermort was leant against the astronomy tower wall, just as badly hurt as Harry. They were the only two on the tower, Voldermort's wards not allowing anybody else up. He didn't want Harry's friends helping him again this time. In the distance the first hint of sunrise was beginning to show.

"Give up now Potter," spat Voldermort, raising his right hand to show the sparks of magic running through it. "I have more power than you. You can't beat me."

Weariness was settling into Harry's bones, he felt so tired, so hopeless. "Look at you Tom," Voldermort flinched at the name. "You're tired, hurt, drained. How much longer do you think you can go on? I have more determination than you. I have a reason to live!"

Voldermort sneered, "You mean your pathetic, traitor, mudblood friends? Or do you mean that cowardly, worthless boyfriend of yours, Malfoy?"

Harry's anger flared at the mention of Draco, "He's braver and worthier than you ever were or ever could be! Don't talk about something you know nothing about."

Pushing himself off the wall, Voldermort walked closer to Harry, his walk crippled, but his face smug and mocking, "He's just like his father, and him I knew him well. How long do you think it'll be until he finds something more satisfying? He's selfish and greedy. Even their death is. Suicide, is that what the Malfoy's uphold to?"

"Draco isn't his father!"

Voldermort shook his head slowly, and spoke as if talking to a small child, "Everyone becomes their father Harry, didn't you know? So you'll become…dead."

Harry sneered, "And you'll become a mudblood."

"Dimitto!" Red sparks flew out of Voldermort's fingers as Harry deflected the spell with his wand, causing Voldermort's cloak to fall over his shoulders revealing the thin piece of wood that was his wand. Voldermort quickly fixed his cloak and continued to speak to Harry, his voice furious and demanding but the younger boy was too entranced by the wand in Voldermort's cloak that now reflected the suns rays as the sun started to rise further. Something wasn't right about the wand, something he knew but he couldn't quite figure out, something he…then realisation dawned on him, a slight gasp on his lips. _How could I have missed it?!_

Only just realising he was being ignored, Voldermort snapped, "Are you even listening to me Potter?!"

Silently performing one of the few pieces of wordless magic he knew, Harry replied, "Not really. But I can guess that it went along the lines of 'I'm going to kill you…blah blah blah…take over the world…' and so on."

Shaking with anger, Voldermort's eyes glinted with rage. Faint sounds from the madness below drifted up but got lost in the atmosphere on the tower. "Insolent and stupid, Severus was right, you are just like your father. Are you so cocky as to think _you_, a mere child can kill _me_, one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived? I have protections you couldn't possibly understand."

Harry merely raised his eyebrows, "You mean like the horcruxes?" If Voldermort was shocked, he didn't show it. "I know about them."

"So dear old Dumbledore told you about them before he died did he?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, and I found and destroyed all six."

A loud, malicious laugh echoed from Voldermort's mouth, "He obviously didn't tell you enough. I always knew people over estimated you. There was seven of them Potter, and now I'm going to kill you like I killed your parents."

"I know there were seven, but I couldn't find the last one. Thanks for bringing it to me." Confusion etched itself onto Voldermort's face but was quickly replaced with fear, an emotion he so rarely felt as Harry lifted Voldermort's wand, ignoring the burning in his scar from touching it. Voldermort fruitlessly tried to 'accio' the wand back, but Harry's renewed resolve stopped it from returning to its master. "Why carry a wand that you don't need? Why have the hindrance of it unless it was so much more than a wand but instead a piece of your soul."

"It'll take more than that to kill me."

Grabbing the small amount of potion which he'd took with him, Harry poured it over Voldermort's wand and watched as it disintegrated, burning the soul trapped within it. The Voldermort that stood before him, dropped to the ground, writhing in pain, powerless to stop Harry.

"That may not have killed you Tom," agreed Harry, pointing his wand at the inhumane murderer. "But I can. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light shot out of Harry's wand, rocketing off the wards before hitting Voldermort square in the chest. The wards around them exploded, the force sending Harry flying back.

-&-

The room around him slowly appeared as blurred lines and colours, sounds faintly ringing through the haze that was currently his mind. Groggily, he tried to sit up; struggling with the crisp bed sheets he was tangled in but quickly dropped back down as pain shot through his right arm. He could feel the feminine touch of soft hands helping him and felt his bones crack as his spine straightened against the pillow. Confused, he looked around, everything still a blur but he knew where he was, that wasn't hard to figure out. The same soft hands gently passed him his glasses, and he fiddled with the frames until they sat right on his face. Now being able to see, the caring but weary face of Hermione gazed down at him, her eyebrows furrowed as if to decipher whether or not he was okay.

"Harry?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. "Are you okay?"

His throat was raw and scratchy, and reaching out for the water, he nodded before taking a grateful gulp of the cool liquid. As it passed down his throat and started to wake him, the memories of why he was here flicked back. Hermione disappeared out of the curtains surrounding his bed for a moment before coming back and seating herself in the chair beside his bed.

Her warm eyes smiled back at him. She leant forward and took his hand in hers. "Do you know where you are Harry? Do you know what happened?"

Stopping his answer from coming out sarcastically, he replied monotonously, "I'm in the hospital wing. Again. I destroyed Voldermort's wand, I think I killed him and then I blacked out."

A soft chuckle emitted from her lips, "I should've known it would have taken more than a mere life-threatening situation to do you any damage."

Harry stared at her, "I did kill him right?"

Her gaze lingered on their entwined hands before she looked up and met his green eyes. "Yeah, you killed him," she whispered. "You've been out of it for a week."

He smiled bitterly, "It's still not over though. Who knows how many death eaters are still out there?"

As he said this, a familiar gang of red heads, plus an added werewolf came shuffling into his make-shift room. They all had injuries and George seemed to be missing an ear, but they were alive at least. He didn't want to ask who had died. Ron sat on the arm of Hermione's chair and grinned toothily at him, "Alright mate?"

Harry nodded, a slight smile coming to his lips, "Suppose so, you?"

Ron shrugged, "A few broken bones, a loss of blood, nothing major. Sirius got hit with a pretty nasty curse, but Pomfrey said he's going to be okay. He keeps asking about you, and trying to get out of his bed, Remus is keeping him in line though."

The ageing werewolf smiled sheepishly from the back of the group. Harry's gaze grazed the small group and noticed that a familiar blond was missing from his bedside.

"Ron?" His voice came out casual as his best-friend looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "Where's Draco?"

Ron quickly dropped his gaze and turned to look at the rest of the group pleadingly.

"Ron? What's going on?" He could feel the breath in his lungs starting to constrict but he shook of the feeling of panic. "Hermione?" he asked his other best-friend, hoping for an answer.

Her grasp on his hands tightened as she spoke, "Harry, you have to understand…"

He cut her off, his voice coming out harsh and demanding, "Where's Draco?"

"Harry, during the…"

"Where's Draco?" His eyes had started to water, and his hands shake. "Where is he?"

She tried to reply but she found the words hard to say when Harry's face turned desperate. This time his voice came out soft and childlike.

"Where's Draco?"

* * *

**Please don't kill me! One last chapter to go, there was meant to be two but I've changed my ending slightly. Please review! **

**Chloe x**


	21. To The End

**a/n: Thanks for all your reviews, even if they were death threats. In case it was unclear, Snape died in the last chapter, Bellatrix killed him. And on with the last chapter and Draco's fate...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 21 - To The End**

**18 months later…**

Wind whipped harshly at his coat, causing it to billow gently behind him. The high-pitched whistling noise rolled gently in and out of his ears. Dark was setting in. He pulled his coat harder around himself, and thought gently, as he dug his reddened fingers into his coat pockets, that he really should have brought his gloves. Crouching down, he stared at the pearl white gravestone. He burrowed further into his coat and, removing one hand from his pocket, and traced the faint, black letters of the epitaph wrote upon it. The cold bit at his naked hand.

"Hey," he whispered softly, knowing he would be heard over the wind. "It's me, Harry. I know I haven't visited for a while, things have just been a bit…busy, I suppose. I've got loads to tell you though…"

**18 months earlier…**

Harry pulled on a robe over his pyjamas swiftly, and, ignoring the pain in his side, pushed his way past the small group in front of him and made his way past the other patients on the hospital wing. Hermione quickly caught up with him, despite his bigger strides, and tugged on his arm, "Harry, you're still injured. You can't be up and about like this. Sit down!"

Whirling round, he pulled his arm free, wincing at the pain it caused, "No! I can't just sit down whilst…"

Her face softened, "I know it's hard Harry, trust me but we're trying. The Ministry are being difficult about it, there's nothing you can do."

"I'm the boy who lived, like I'm always being told, surely that's got to stand for something?"

She sighed, "He has the dark mark, they saw it…"

"Didn't you tell them that he isn't a death eater? That he has been working with us for the past year? He…he's done nothing wrong!"

Harry's anger drained away from him, and the desperation he had, before he was told the news, set in again. Using this, Hermione managed to push him gently into a chair, and crouched in front of him. "Harry…you were there, you saw how bad everything was. Hundreds died Harry, maybe more, on both sides; the Ministry are taking no chances. Anyone still alive and found with the dark mark was automatically arrested. It didn't matter what we said, the fact that he was branded was enough."

Harry nodded, and took a deep breath, but it came out shakily. "Draco won't be able to survive in Azkaban. Everybody in there knows he's a traitor now. They'll kill him."

Shaking her head, Hermione replied, "Don't worry about that, we managed to get him put on his own until he's officially sentenced."

A flicker of hope dashed across Harry's face, "Of course, the trial! No jury will send him to prison, not if we all testify. He'll be okay, right?"

"Not exactly."

Harry frowned in confusion, "I…why…?"

Hermione reached out and tightly clasped his hands in hers, "He won't have a trial. They arrested too many people, it's simply not plausible, and they don't want to give the death eaters a chance to get off if they present a good case at their trial. The Ministry made too many mistakes last time."

"But-but…," Harry sputtered. "…that's against the law!"

"They had a bill quickly passed through yesterday morning. Trials are now subject to whether or not the Ministry want one or not."

"And no one opposed it?!"

"Everyone's angry and still scared Harry. They don't have any sympathy or mercy anymore. They all just want it to end. You…I…I can't blame them for it."

"How can you justify it?" he asked, incredulously.

She stood back and looked down at him, still sat at the chair. "Those…those people…those _monsters _took my parents away from me!"

"And they took mine too! I can't let the ministry take Draco away from me as well."

Standing up briskly, Harry pushed past her, heading for the infirmary exit. Someone pulled on his arm, trying to stop him, and this time it wasn't Hermione.

"Ron, let go off me."

The red-head glared at him, "Harry, you're being ridiculous. You're still hurt, so get back into bed and rest. We'll sort it out."

Harry defiantly stared Ron in the eyes, and asked, "If it were Hermione who was innocent and locked up in Azkaban, would you get back into bed and _let someone else _sort it out?"

Ron moved his eyes away from Harry's burning gaze. "That's not the same thing," he replied, weakly.

"It is to me." He turned away again, but Ron's grip tightened on his arm. "Let. Go."

"No."

"Ron's right Harry." Remus' peaceful tone cut through the pair's glaring match, and caused Ron to lessen his hold slightly. Using the opportunity, Harry pulled his arm free, and glanced at Remus and Sirius who, along with Hermione, had at some point approached them without either noticing. "You're no use to Draco like this."

"I feel fine."

Sirius placed a comforting arm on Harry's shoulder, "Come on Harry. Be reasonable."

The younger man shook his godfathers hand off of his shoulder, and pointed an accusing finger at him, "You of all people should know what it's like for him being in there."

"And Sirius isn't saying that we shouldn't help him," Remus cut in. "But right now, we're all concerned that if you don't stop this you're going to do yourself some damage. You sustained some really serious injuries Harry."

"If you had known Sirius was innocent, would you have just let them take him, or would you have fought against them, no matter the cost?" Harry's eyes bore into Remus, demanding the truth.

"Of course I would have fought them, but Sirius and I were…"

"Him and Draco are…" Sirius commented from besides Remus.

The werewolf stared at Harry in shock, "_what? _You and _Draco_…?"

Hermione let out a startled gasp, whilst Ron stood beside her, his eyebrows burrowed in confusion, "I don't get it. What about him and Malfoy? Harry, what are they talking about? You and Malfoy are…what…?" He looked directly at Harry who grinned sheepishly back at him. "_Oh."_

Hermione's voice piped up, unnaturally timid but still strong, "What do you need us to do Harry?"

-&-

There was a gentle knocking on the door. Pausing, Harry glanced up and called, "Come in!"

He returned to checking the documents he had just received from the Ministry, waiting for whoever it was to come in and say what they needed to. Seconds later he heard the familiar sound of the bedroom door scraping against the floor as the knocker entered the room.

"I heard you spoke to the Ministry."

Harry straightened up, and ran his hands through his, already messy, hair and turned to face the speaker. Ron stood awkwardly near the door, fiddling with the hem of his jumper. "Yeah, I did. They're going to let me visit Draco and then they said they will talk to me about maybe giving Draco a trial. It's not much but at least it's something."

Ron nodded, "No…no, that's really good. It's more than any of us could get from them."

"Well, apparently, being the boy-who-lived does still have its perks."

A light smile quirked at the corners of Ron's lips, and he asked, "When are you going?"

"In about 10 minutes. Remus is just picking up my medicine from Madame Pomfrey, she refused to release me unless I agreed to take it with me." They both let out a low chuckle at the older woman's antics.

A silence fell over the two, both not knowing what to say. They had never felt more like strangers. "Harry…" Ron started only to be cut off.

"Ron, you don't have to say anything."

The red-head nodded, and stepped closer to Harry, "Yes, I do." He stopped when he reached the bedpost and leant against it. "I've been your best-friend since the very first day we started Hogwarts, and even then, when you were only eleven, you could see the suffering you had gone through already. I've seen you go through so much more, and fight everything that has happened to you. But even when you were happy and laughing, it was still there, that pain. In the past few months, despite everything, there are times I've seen you and you've looked more free and happy than I have ever seen you, and I always wondered what was causing it. Now I know it was _him_. I don't like him, and I'm not going to pretend I do, but all I've ever wanted for you is to be happy and if he makes you happy then I'm okay with it. And, even though I don't say it, I love you; you're like a brother to me, so I just want you to know that I'm okay with it."

Harry gaped at him before breaking out in a grin. He threw his arms around Ron and hugged him tightly, the red head chuckling before returning the hug. A gentle cough resounded in the room, causing them to pull apart. Remus stood in the doorway, a content smile gracing his lips. "Are you ready to go Harry?"

The brunet nodded and grabbed the documents off of the bed, and tucked them into the back pockets of his jeans. He followed Remus out of the room, but stopped at the doorway and turned to Ron, smiling, "Thanks." He closed the door behind him, Ron still in the room, and left, without waiting for a reply.

-&-

Faint streaks of light crept through the bars on the window of the small, dreary ministry room Harry sat in. The dead silence shifted around him, with only his deep breathing and the shuffling of the guard behind him to accompany it. Staring intently at the door in front of him, he wondered what was taking so long. The guard grunted. Harry turned in his seat to glance briefly at the bulky man guarding the door in which Harry had entered. The other door opened. Quickly, Harry turned back and watched as a pair of guards entered, Draco standing limply between them.

Holding back a gasp, Harry gazed at what Draco had become in the short days that he had been locked away in Azkaban. His once prominent facial features had become gaunt and harrowing, and his clothes drowned his, once slim but now bony, stature. Dark rings circled his eyes, and flecks of dirt blemished his matted blond hair.

The guards guided Draco to his seat, across the table from Harry, and pushed him into it. The blond winced slightly. The heavy chains on Draco's wrists clanged loudly against each other as he lowered them onto the table.

Speaking for the first time, Harry looked at the guards and asked, "Can you take the chains off him, please? What are the chances of him getting away with you three in the room?" The guards' eyes darted to each others. "_Please?_"

The tallest of the guards stepped forward and removed the chains from around Draco's wrists, and took his place back at the wall again. Tentatively, Harry reached out and gently placed his hands on top of Draco's, whose head remained bowed, and his eyes distant. Without looking up, Draco's hands turned and his palm touched Harry's and his fingers curled to hold the others hands. Harry smiled. It was a start.

A small whisper broke through Harry's lips, "Hey."

At first Draco didn't react, but slowly he lifted his head and stared into Harry's green eyes. They sat staring back at each other, telling a lifetime of stories with their eyes. Harry lifted one of his hands, and tenderly caressed Draco's cheek. The blond leaned into the touch, and placed his free hand over Harry's, trying to bring the brunet closer, and breathe him all in.

"You're alive." The simple statement fell from Draco's lips in a relieved breath. "I didn't know if you were or not. I saw you collapse but before I could get to you I was arrested, and I kept asking and asking but nobody would tell me what had happened to you."

Harry nodded, "I know the feeling." He shifted his chair and leant closer across the table, Draco mimicking his actions, so that their foreheads rested against each other, and their hands lay clasped between them. They closed their eyes and revelled in the presence of the other.

"I'm going to get you out," Harry whispered. "I promise, just give me a little time. I'll sort this out."

Draco lifted his head back slightly and shook it, "Harry…"

Harry silenced him by placing a single finger across Draco's lips, "I mean it. I already have plans to talk to the Minister, and get you a trial. I'll sort out this mess."

Sighing, Draco continued, "Harry, it's not that…"

"No, Draco, it is that simple. I told you, I'll fix this. I have to. Like I said, I'll talk…"

"Harry!" The guards stepped forward when Draco raised his voice, but stepped back after a look from Harry. Draco lowered his voice, "Harry, listen to me." Hesitantly, the younger man nodded. "It doesn't matter what you tell them about me or the Order, I have the dark mark, that's at least a few decades inside alone, and add that to what my father has done. He never got his punishment for that, and someone has to pay for it. In the wizarding world, that goes to the next heir…me."

Harry shook his head defiantly, "That was your father, not you! You shouldn't…"

"I know, but that's just the way it is." Draco tried to hide the pain he felt when he stared across at his lover, and his voice cracked as he next spoke, "Harry, they're going to give me the kiss."

His head snapping up, Harry protested vehemently, "No! No…they can't, I won't let them…" Tears welled in his eyes, and his breathing deepened, "I can't lose…I can't lose you too. I need you."

Tears started to roll down Draco's cheeks as he brought their foreheads together again, his hand resting on the back of Harry's neck, "I don't want you to lose me...fuck I should have took you up on your offer to run away." Harry let out a pained laugh and grabbed at Draco.

"Harry, promise me something," he whispered against his lover's lips. Slowly, Harry nodded. "Promise me that you won't fight this. You've spent enough time fighting. Promise me you'll accept whatever happens to me, and you'll move on, and find someone else."

"I don't want anyone else."

"Please, promise me. I need to know that you'll be okay."

Harry nodded, and chocked out, "I promise."

They pressed a lingering kiss against each others lips, unwilling to part. One of the guards started to pull gently at Harry, signalling that it was time to leave.

"I love you," he whispered to Draco, and placed a final kiss upon his lover's lips, the guard tugging more forcefully at him.

"I love you too," Draco responded, as another guard started to replace the chains on his wrists, and drag him from the chair. Harry stood up and, walking backwards, followed the guard out of the opposite door to Draco. Their eyes stayed connected until both disappeared from the room, their hearts still locked inside.

-&-

**18 months later…**

"…that's all really," Harry finished, nodding down at the grave. "I hope you can hear me…I think you can. Sometimes I even think I can feel you. Hermione says it's impossible but …well…I'm not so sure."

The wind picked up and Harry wrapped his coat further around him, and stood up. It was time to head back.

"Harry! What are you doing?"

Startled by the familiar voice, Harry turned around to see a looming figure approaching, and his face broke into a grin. "Draco, you made me jump!"

The blond smiled, "Sorry." As he reached Harry, he wrapped his arms around him, and whispered in his ear, "You didn't answer my question."

Harry turned in Draco's arms and smiled up at him, "I was just telling my mum and dad that we've finished the renovations to Godric's Hollow. I think they would have liked them."

Draco nodded, "Talking about Godric's hollow, there are presently 50 house guests wondering where their two hosts have disappeared to. We better get back."

Harry moaned and buried his face in Draco's chest, "Do we have to?"

Smirking, Draco replied, "It was your idea, remember? I would have gladly avoided the Weasel clan."

Harry smacked him lightly, as Draco started to pull him away from the graveyard. Harry tugged back, causing Draco to glance at him, "What?"

Pressing himself against Draco's body, Harry leant up and grazed his lips against the others, "I love you."

"I love you too," Draco replied, a gentle smile gracing his lips before pressing them firmly against Harry's. There they stood, wrapped in each other until finally Draco apparated them out, still entwined as one.

* * *

**Well that's it! Again, I would love for you to review. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will miss it. I may come back and revise this chapter at some point but I wanted to have it written before christmas.**

**Merry Christmas! (4 weeks early)**

**Chloe x**


End file.
